Black Velvet
by DinoGlitter
Summary: She took pity on the little blood bag. Such a pretty face wasted on a male body, but it made for quite a bit of fun in the future. There was no doubt in Pam's mind that this morsel would be entertaining if she kept him around.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own True Blood, that belongs to Alan Ball. Charlaine Harris owns the idea. I am just a poor college student with art on the brain. No beta, hope you like it. Also on Wattpad.**

 _ **"** Song lyrics **"**_

" _Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell_

 _Jimmy Rodgers on the Victrola up high_

 _Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder "_

He felt so cold lying in a dank alleyway. His hand was shaking, trying to hold the gaping wound in his stomach closed. It wouldn't be long now. August Park would call this dead end his grave. 19 years of relative peace, minor racism, and a guaranteed job of taking over the family apothecary thrown right out the Goddamn window. All he wanted was a nice night out with his so called friends. Instead he's gunned down and robbed by them. Story of his life.

His mother and father immigrated over to the US in 1903 and had him in 04. They settled in a small house situated on a nice patch of land outside San Francisco. His father grew different herbs, flowers, fruits, and vegetables to sell and his mother offer helped when he didn't require her full attention as a baby. They named him August to fit in and sent him to school. He learned English, but also his parents native tongue. By the time he was 14 his parents made a respectable business of selling home remedies and teas from their gardens and orchards. They expanded their home and even had a modest conservatory built for him to grow his own things. His life was great up til this night. Jealousy was an ugly thing.

The sound of clicking heels on pavement shocked August out of his thoughts. He glanced towards the entrance of the alley to see a silhouette of a woman approaching him. He squinted to try and get a better look at her but was failing miserably. His vision was already blurring. The blood loss was getting to him now.

"My you are a pretty one, for a boy that is." A husky and alluring voice said from above him. "I guess you're at least a little bit worth testing out this whole maker thing."

August finally gave in to the growing drowsiness and closed his eyes. He just wanted this to be over.

 _"The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky"_

August's eyes snapped open to only see darkness. His breath hitched as fear started to set in. He was alone, in the dark, and everything around him was shifting. The smell of wet earth surrounded him. He was buried in the ground. He started to panic, desperately clawing his way through dirt and forcing himself up through the shifting earth. He could feel tears starting to roll down his cheeks as his panic attack fully set it. He clawed through dirt faster and faster until he grasped air. He felt hope blossom in his chest as he pulled himself up higher. Then with a final push He broke free of his supposed grave. He looked around him to see he was in a graveyard near the small church he attended with his parents. His nerves continue to skyrocket as he tried to remember how he got buried in the first place. Had those bastards buried him? Did some passerby er take pity and bury his supposed dead body? What the fuck was happening to him?

At that moment he realized something and paused in his mind ramblings. He shakily placed his hand upon his chest and froze. He had no heartbeat. HE HAD NO FUCKING HEARTBEAT! Something was very wrong with him. All this time he has been taking unnecessary breaths. What was he? A monster, like in his books, a spirit walking the earth perhaps. So many possibilities started to trickle into his mind that he didn't notice a figure walking up to him.

"Well, you certainly don't waste time." A voice said causing him to help around.

Before him stood a tall and beautiful blonde woman. She practically radiated wealth and prosperity in an almost sinful way. She smirked at him before crouching before him. Her glittering beaded gown catching the light with every move she made.

"I am your maker." She told him with a wide grin. "And you are my childe."

August continued to watch her in silence. He honestly did not know what to say. This woman knew where he was and how he got in the ground. He needed to know everything before He would act out irrationally.

"Tell me your name little lamb, so I know who it is I have turned." She demanded of him.

August shifted as he grew uncomfortable under her piercing stare. She patiently waited until he finally found his words.

"August." He mumbled out. "August Park, and what do you mean maker?"

She let out a breathy chuckle and grabbed his chin tilting his face up to meet her gaze.

"You're a vampire now sweet stuff."

August nearly choked on his own tongue in disbelief.

"Are you serious, like Bram Stoker?" August asked in disbelief.

The woman scoffed at him.

She pulled him to his feet and stared at his dirt covered form in disgust.

"Before I explain anything you are getting cleaned up." She said.

August continued to look at her in wonder. She said he was a vampire and that in itself was amazing. Creatures he only knew from books were real, and now he was one of them. What about his parents? Fuck his so called friends, but his parents were his world. He had to know what would happen to them. He looked to his maker with curious and determined eyes.

"What is your name, and what about my parents?" He asked.

She gave him a wicked smile and started pulling him toward the town.

"I am Pam, and starting tonight I am your parent little boy." She chuckled.

" _The boy could sing, knew how to move ev'rything"_

(1925)

Pam scoffed as her maker appeared from the sky startling August from his spot on a stone bench. He hastily picked himself up and sat back down trying to appear as if he didn't just fall over in fright. The man towered over him with a look that could only be described as a heated glare.

"Pam, what did you do?" He asked her without taking his eyes off of the other male.

"I made him, I wanted to know what it was like to be a maker." She said stubbornly.

"So you just went out and turned the first human you came across?!" He growled.

Pam scoffed and turned to August to give him a thoughtful look. He broke eye contact with her as his nerves got the best of him.

"Oh course not, look at him ." She said tilting the baby vamp's chin up. "He's got the face of an angel, I had to turn him."

"That is no excuse Pamela." Eric said still glaring at his new grandchilde. "What of his relatives, surely he couldn't be out of his teens.

"It's fine, I took him back to his little house and he told them he wanted to explore and discover new things, they bought it and now no one will get suspicious for a while." Pam said.

"Except my so called friends."August muttered.

Eric stared him down before getting right in his face. He smirked at the nervous look in his eves. The older vampire reached out caressing the long brunette hair on August's head. The little progeny peered up at him with wide curious eyes. He was cute in a "put in your pocket" sort of way. Pam must have seen something in this child in order to have turned him. Hopefully he could prove his worth to Eric. Soon.

"If you want to join my nest you have to gain a few things." Eric started with a smirk.

"Like what?" August questioned nervously.

The sound of feet hitting the pavement attracted all three's attention. A youthful looking male, with a small amused smile on his lips, approached them as if he hadn't just flown out of the sky. August watched with a look of shock. How the hell did he do that? The guy chuckled before he spoke with a very soothing, in August's opinion, voice.

"Now Eric that's no way to treat Pamela's new childe." He smiled. "You can not judge him before you know anything about him."

Eric was amused by his maker's declaration. This would be a perfect opportunity to screw with the baby vamp. A little impromptu recreation was in order

"Godric, just in time." Eric grinned "I think we should have a little family bonding experience."

August felt the sudden need to run far away when all three blondes grinned viciously down at him.

" _Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for"_

(1957)

The war brought about a new prosperity. The money August put in his first savings account back in 1916 had grown over the years it sat there and he had yet to touch it beyond adding something to it every month. Of course he moved banks to fit the times and not gain suspicion, but overall he found himself a very wealthy individual. It also helped that Eric taught him about stocks and investing. He took it upon himself to invest in several markets pertaining to books, entertainment, and even fashion.

He took a particular liking to the work of Christian Dior. The glamorous style was aesthetically pleasing to him, specifically the evening dresses. He often dragged Pam out to play dress up. He praised his maker for her full hourglass figure. She put Veronica Lake to shame in the blonde bombshell department. Pam in turn did the same to him. She dressed August to the nines and even, on the occasions when he was coerced, got him to wear a dress or two if it flattered his figure enough, usually a tent or slip. Heels, however, became his go to shoe to wear anywhere, regardless of social norms. The whole experience brought out a new person in him.

Of course he did have his dark period years prior. He mourned his parent's deaths and saw to their estate. He sold the family orchard to a struggling family for next to nothing in an act of goodwill. He buried them in the cemetery, but kept a lock of each of their hair in his mother's locket. He worked through his grief and eventually came to terms with it. Pam told him to suck it up and move on. He resented her for that until he finally did move on. She witnessed a lot of bloody tears during that time. Even one failed attempt to meet the sun. She was not, and made it extremely clear to him, going to take that shit from him again. So with a few well placed silver chain and basement threats, and some weird therapy sessions with Godric, August grew out of his 13 year depression and gave into his new life completely. He adopted a vigilante feeding pattern and brutally fed off and stole from those humans that preyed on the weak or committed despicable crimes. He then gave what he stole to the victims. He laughed when he learned that his actions got him the name "The Robin Hood Killer". He eventually had to stop killing them when he almost lead the police to their nest. Eric had not been pleased by the close call. Pam found it amusing.

" _Black velvet and that little boy smile"_

(1985)

August laughed as he continued to dance to the music playing throughout the club. His dance partner for the night smiled as he watched the young vampire move freely around him. As the chorus started August started to sing along.

" _You are an obsession, You're my obsession, Who do you want me to be,  
To make you sleep with me_."

Godric chuckled at his grandchilde's progeny. He seemed to flourish in the los angeles nightlife. He had taken a particular liking to the fashion of this era, makeup and all, and dressed as if he was one of the pop stars he loved so much. He was currently moving his body in a pair of tight leopard print vinyl pants that seemed painted on. A loose black tank top that appeared to have gone through the shredder hung off his pale shoulders. A knee high pair of black, platform, thick heeled boots adorned his feet. August had bleached his long hair to a fair shade of blonde with lavender highlights. He looked every bit a part of the club scene. It was moments like this that he saw the teenager that August appeared to be. His thoughts were cut short by arms wrapping around his neck. He glanced up into mischievous brown eyes.

"Thanks for hanging out with me Godric, Pam and Eric would never go clubbing with me." He said happily. "Pam complains about my clothes and Eric would have ditched me for a coke head to screw."

"It is of no inconvenience to me, I rather enjoy these moments with you." Godric replied wrapping an arm around the younger's waist.

"How come?" August asked with curiosity.

"I feel like an actual teenager and not a 2,000 year old beast."Godric answered swaying the two of them to the fast paced music.

August was surprised by his answer but shook it off as a new song came on. He gasped at the familiar beat of careless whisper and quickly grabbed Godic's other hand forcing it around his waist. Godric gave him a questioning look, but shrugged it off as one of his quirky moments. August propped his chin upon Godric's shoulder as they continued to sway.

"I love George Michael so much, but never as much as Billy or David." August mumbled.

Godric just smiled as August rambled on and on about his celebrity crushes. He just adored how innocent the near 100 year old vampire always seemed. If it wasn't for the vicious way he went about feeding, he always insisted on humans with cruel intentions, He would never have believed August was a vampire.

"Hey we should go see a movie tomorrow." August said excitedly.

"Of course what would you like to see little one." Godric chuckled.

"The Goonies definitely, it looks so exciting." August grinned down at him.

"The Goonies it is then. " Godric replied.

"It's a date." August chirped pulling Godric with him to The exit.

August truly did enjoy time with Godric. He was perfect in August's eyes and nothing could reach him on the pedestal the young vampire placed him on. He was an apex predator with eyes like Bambi, he was everything August wanted to be as a vampire. Pam already adored and doted on him. Eric had warmed up to him immensely over the past 40 years. Of course it also helped that they fucked a few times. Now Godric seemed to have taken to him as well like an adorable older brother. After his parents died he found closure with this family. His vampire family.

" _Black velvet with that slow southern style"_

(2008)

The cat was literally out of the bag. Vampires came out and adapted to being in the open. August had a large greenhouse built on as an addition to Eric's mansion just outside Shreveport. It was practically a swamp themed herpetarium since he had basically adopted a congregation of alligators. He denied this to his maker, of course, claiming that there were other areas in the greenhouse filled with other types of flora not native to the south. Pam continues to call it the gator exhibit.

Eric, being the successful sheriff he was, immediately seized opportunity and started a club in Shreveport after the great revelation. He called it Fangtasia. August laughed so hard he had the bleeds. He even went as far as watching Fantasia every time Eric came to his sitting room. He developed a fondness for the pastoral symphony segment and ended up painting his suite to mimic it. August made sure every single centaur from the segment graced the walls and then added his family to it. Pam and He were visible right when you enter the door in all their perfect glory. Godric was placed a little off from them basking in the sun that would have come through the french doors leading to a modest balcony, had he not put up blackout curtains. Eric was painted next to the archway leading to his bedroom on a golden throne with a flower crown atop his head. The actual Eric was not amused. Pam liked the rosy pink and blonde portrayal of herself.

Godric visited on occasion when he could break from sheriff business. They often spent days at a time holed up in August's bedroom watching old vhs movies and playing games. It was something they decided as a way to reconnect with Godric's lost youth. It was not surprising to find the two coiled around one another in their sleep, or cuddled up with Godric reading aloud to his young companion. Eric grew curious of their closeness and even questioned their intentions for one another. The answer he received from both was simple. "It just feels natural."

Pam was in four words his, "Ride or Die Bitch", since he refused to call her mom. They shopped, gossiped,and snarked together. If anything she was that aunt a mom would always tell their child not to embody. They continued their decades long tradition of dress up games well into coming out of the closet. Pam even got them into the Victoria's Secret fashion show every year since it's conception after she learned of August's weird obsession with expensive lingerie. He practically had a fetish for it much to her amusement. August had become her protégé and learned quickly what was and wasn't acceptable to vampire culture. He was the epitome of a wolf in sheep's clothing and she played off of that every chance she got with their dress up sessions. August made her proud, She guessed that is what Godric felt for Eric, and in turn, Eric for her. She didn't feel any regret for turning him. He no longer felt upset for being turned.

Everything was working out fine in their little family, until Sookie Stackhouse came to their bar.

" _A new religion that'll bring her to your knees_

 _Black velvet if you please_ "


	2. Escape from Dragon House

It was early in August's opinion. He had just finished showering and needed to feed his babies. He walked through the quiet house in his robe not really paying attention as he approached the kitchen. It was spotless and remained so since it was barely used. He opened a large walk in freezer and set about grabbing large haunches of meat from the hooks inside. He then started to prep them to defrost in the oven until they were warm and rare. August sighed as he went back to his room to dress for the night, but before he could reach his door Satan in heels blocked his path. She wore a black corset with a floor length fitted skirt. Her heels kept the hem from dragging across the floor. Her hair was pulled up into a artful bun with her loose curls and her make-up was flawless as usual. August groaned knowing exactly what she was about to ask.

"August we need you to work the bar with Longshadow tonight." Pam stated.

August grimaced pushing past her and entering his room heading for his closet. She followed at a more subdued pace.

"No, I don't wanna dress like a god damn dominatrix tonight." August groaned carding through his many oversized sweaters.

"And you think I do." She scowled moving past him as she went through his clothes to put an outfit together. "Also Eric told me to tell you that if you don't come we are having another family bonding session."

August flinched at her words as she shoved clothes into his arms. He glanced down and scowled. Stripping off his robe he pulled on the death trap outfit she gave him with practiced ease. He now wore a black halter latex crop top that ended just below his ribs showing off his jiggly puff naval ring. A matching pair of low riding skinny pants went with it. He felt constricted. August grumbled passing his smirking maker to grab a pair of black platform pumps. He slipped them on and stalked back to the kitchen.

He pulled the rare meat from the oven and made his way to his greenhouse. He approached a man made swamp at the center of the greenhouse and was greeted to the sight of four waiting gators. He smiled in genuine affection before cooing at the beasts.

"Hello babies how are you tonight?"

A collection of hisses and growls was heard from the four gators as they started to slink towards his form. He fawned over them as they held their mouths open for food.

"Here you go Jang-mi, Sigrid, Victor, Hyun-soo." He grinned tossing each gator a haunch of meat as he called their name.

Pam appeared at the large French doors leading back into the main house. She watched her child go about petting and coddling his pets before finally calling for his attention.

"Come on sweet stuff let's do your hair before we go entertain the blood bags." She said turning to go back inside.

August sighed before tossing his gators the last of the meat. He walked back inside and washed his hands before approaching his maker. She gestured for him to turn around and proceeded to give him two fishtail braids. She then pinned them to his head in two buns. Pam turned him around to face her and lined his eyes in a black coal liner.

"There, now come on were running behind." She said in a bored drawl.

"Yes mam." August grinned.

August swayed his hips to the dance remix of Don't Fear the Reaper. He poured drinks and fetched tru bloods all with a fake smile on his lips. He walked the floor distributing drinks all while cursing the grabby hands. He glanced over to the door to see his maker speaking with Bill Compton and some unknown girl. He smirked and continued his rounds. Shit was getting interesting.

"This feels a little bit like what a vampire bar would look like if it were a ride at Disney World." He heard the girl say.

August grinned in amusement. She had absolutely no fucking clue what she just walked into. As he headed back toward the bar he passed a male dancer. The dancer grabbed his shoulder to stall him. August looked up at the other vampire with curious eyes. The other male leaned down and licked August's upturned lips. In a quick motion August caught said tongue with his teeth. He leaned in closer to the dancer and pressed his lips the others in a forceful kiss. He smirked pulling away from the male and gave him a wink before continuing on his way to the bar. Long shadow was smirking at him and nodded back towards the dancer.

"Don't you even fucking start asshole." August growled. "He knows he means nothing, he just wants more tips, the fucker."

"Oh, but you seemed to enjoy it?" Longshadow grinned.

"Whatever, now what goes to bill and his doll?" August grunted with mischievous eyes.

"The O negative and gin and tonic." Longshadow chuckled.

August picks up the glasses and walks over to the couples table. He sets the drinks down and gives the two a smile so bright a Disney princess would be jealous.

"Hi Bill, long time no see." He said in a sugary voice. "Who's your cupcake?"

Bill hesitated before replying.

"Sookie, this is August Pam's childe." He said.

"It's real nice to meet you." She said with a nervous smile.

August simply smiled looking her over before leaving the two alone.

"What is with vampires and not returning a greeting?" He heard her say as he made his way up to the main stage.

He sat himself on the arm of Eric's throne and turned to whisper in the Viking's ear.

"You look so bored up here boss, what's up I figured you would have a snack by now?" August smiled as he lit a cigarette and inhaled before blowing it up to the ceiling.

Eric ignored him, not looking at the bald man with a mustache who is kneeling in front of him. The man touches Eric's knee, and as if by reflex is kicked away. The bald man flies halfway across the club, and lands on the floor, bleeding from a cut above his right temple. As he tries to get up, he is approached by a young-looking female vampire with her short hair and a black leather dress. August smirks as she takes advantage of the dazed man and leads him away. Eric tilts his head towards the smiling male beside him.

"Nothing has been particularly interesting to me." Eric told him.

Pam made her way onstage with a devious smirk. August returned it as he leaned against the back of Eric's throne.

"Bill Compton's here and his pet is asking an awful lot of questions." Pam stated.

Eric turned to the couple with a slight frown.

"The little cupcake is too curious for her own good." August pouted. "It's rude to not ask the actual owner for permission to question the staff."

Eric, Pam, and August all stare at the couple with neutral faces. Eric raises his right hand and motions to Bill to come on stage. Bill takes Sookie's hand and they leave their table. Pam leans on the opposite side of Eric's throne as they step forward. August tilted his head onto the Viking's shoulder.

"Bill Compton, It has been a while." Eric said

"Yes, well...I've been... "Bill started hesitantly before he was cut off by Eric.

"Mainstreaming, I heard. I see that is..." He started. "...going well for you. "

"Yes, of course." Bill said anxiously. "Eric, this is my friend..."

"Sookie Stackhouse." Eric cut him off.

"How do you know my name?" She asked nervously.

Pam smiled sharply before answering her question for Eric.

"I never forget a pretty face, you're in my vault."

"And who could forget such an innocent speck in a sea of sin." August said cryptically earning a snort from his maker.

"Great, that's just great." Sookie replied giving August a cautious glance before turning to Eric. "It's nice to meet you."

"Well, aren't you sweet." He said to her with an intense stare.

"Not really." Sookie fires back in faux confidence.

August stares her down in contemplation making the girl shift uncomfortably. What is it about her that is so off? He had noticed that Eric was getting more interested. He took another drag of his cancer stick and blew the smoke out of his nose in an intimidating gesture.

"Miss Stackhouse, I understand you've been asking questions about some of my customers." Eric said.

"Yes, I have." She said in a rushed tone.

"If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me." Eric says with a demanding look in his eyes.

"All rightie." She replied.

Sookie pulls out two photos and hands them over to Eric. August and Pam look over his shoulders to see. August smirked seeing a familiar pretty face.

"You recognize either one of these girls?" She asked expectantly watching them look over the pictures.

"This one offered herself to me, but I found her too pathetic for my attentions." Eric said after viewing the older woman's photo and moving on to the younger. "Now, this one, however I have tasted."

"I remember 'em both." Pam smirked.

"On account of the vault?" Sookie sneered, causing Bill to tighten his grip on her.

"On account of the pretty dark haired one can ride dick like a champ." August grinned crassly putting his cigarette out on his heel as Sookie's face scrunched up at his words.

"I never had either of them, though." Pam said grinning at her childe's lewd statement. "They weren't really my type."

"Well thank you very much and that is all your time I need to take." Sookie said taking back the photos hoping to rush out of the club.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Eric smiles in a misleading way which is mirrored by Pam and August. "Please sit."

Sookie sits in the chair beside the three vampires. Bill remains standing in front of Eric as the Viking keeps watching Sookie with interest.

"So Bill, are you quite attached to your friend?" Eric asked.

"She is mine!" Bill growled out.

"Yes. I am his." Sookie quickly followed making August chuckle at her attempt to sound calm.

Eric stares at Sookie intently. August started to absently twirl bits of the Viking's hair as he silently laughed at Bill's growing discomfort.

"What a pity ...for me." Eric said as he turned to look at Bill. "Sit with us, we have catching up to do. It has been too long."

"Yes." Bill hesitantly replies as he sits down opposite Sookie.

August notices the human girl making odd faces. He turns to his maker to see her taking enjoyment in Bill's misery. Eric was still showing off his inner cat by staring down Sookie without even blinking. She broke the amusing silence with an out of the ordinary statement.

"We have to get out of here. " She says glancing around the bar nervously.

"Sookie... " Bill says putting all the vampires on edge.

" Eric, the cops are coming there's gonna be a raid." Sookie said alarmed.

"You're not an undercover cop, are... " Eric started with a weary voice before Sookie cut him off.

"I'm not, but that man in the hat is."

"Even if you're right, we do nothing illegal here." Eric said.

Sookie looks as If she's concentrating really hard.

"There's a vampire named Taryn in the ladies' room with that man you kicked before. She's feeding on him."

Pam, Eric, and August all looked at her with apprehension.

"How do you know this?" Pam asked.

"FREEZE!" A loud voice cut through the sound of the club causing all heads to turn their way.

"POLICE, FREEZE DON'T MOVE!" The cop yells as the crowd starts running to get out.

"Follow me." Eric says as he leads them to an exit door at the back of the club. Bill picks up Sookie in his arms as Eric, August and Pam start to move away.

August blew the couple a kiss and waved before Eric turned to face the two.

"I enjoyed meeting you, Miss Stackhouse. You will come again." Eric smirked at them before the three vampires took off for their home.

August moaned in relief as he stripped off the offending black monstrosity. The eternal teen wanted to burn it so badly, but feared his maker's wrath since he had a nasty habit of destroying his work clothes. He pulled on a fluffy beige sweater along with a comfortable pair of mint leggings. August emerged from his closet only to come face to chest with Eric's shirt. He peered up at the tall Viking wondering what he wanted. Eric cupped the back of his neck drawing the shorter male's face up to look in his eyes.

"I saw your little kiss with the entertainment." Eric said casually. "Do you enjoy toying with my employees that much?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." August grinned draping his arms around his elder's neck. "But I'd much rather toy with you Seo-bang."

Eric smirked as he backed August into his bedroom. They needed to let off some steam after all of the chaos that just happened. August couldn't complain. He never would. He knew he was being used, but he can't help it. He is deeply and stupidly in love with Eric Northman, a man who probably would never feel the same way. August couldn't explain the deep seeded attraction to the blonde and probably never would. All he knew was that he would do anything to stay with him. 


	3. Sparks Fly Out

The sun had barely set when August snapped awake. His mind drifted to the meeting of the Stackhouse girl. It was eating him up inside to think of how much attention Eric gave her. August released an unnecessary sigh in frustration. Maybe he should assert himself to make Eric think of nothing but him. A soft chuckle escaped his lips at the ridiculous idea.

The loud blaring of his ringtone attracted his attention. He crawled across the bed to reach his nightstand. He picked up the phone and grinned upon seeing who it was. He quickly answered.

"Hi Godric."

"Hello little one."

The older vampire's voice was always so calming. August would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy hearing it often. It was as if the man's every word was a soothing lullaby trying to put his nerves at ease.

"When should I expect you back in Shreveport? August smiled cheerfully. "You know I hate not seeing that gorgeous face of yours every day."

Godric chuckled at the brunette's words before answering.

"I'm afraid I will not be making a trip there anytime soon August."

"Aw, but I wanted to flaunt our love in front of Eric so that he knows I am the favorite."

"You shouldn't tease him, he does bite back."

August could practically feel the smirk though the phone. He wanted to laugh at the joke, but was yet again hit with thoughts of the Stackhouse girl.

"What has made you so quiet Solsken?" Godric asked worriedly.

A frown marred his usually angelic face. He bit his lip anxiously before answering.

"Someone caught Eric's attention." He started. "I think he might forget about me if he pursues her."

A sigh escapes the elder. He had know for quite some time about the affections young August held for his progeny. Eric, while passionate, would never devote it all to a single person. He loves his childe and he loved August. When he first learned of their more intimate encounters Godric brushed it off. It wasn't uncommon to sleep with your nest mates. However, as the years went on he started to feel envious of his childe. After spending so much time with August, Godric started harboring a lot more than affection for the eternal teen. His smile lit up any room he walked into. That teasing voice always made it seem as if he was up to no good. Those big brown eyes always expressing his emotions. Godric never lied to August about his feelings toward him. He did truly love him. It was just that the kind of love had changed.

"Worry not little one, no one could ever compare to you."

August smiled at the elder's words. Godric was a saint.

"I think I might do a bit of detective work." He grinned. "Find out where she works and scare her a bit."

"I suppose, but you must be careful." Godric said worriedly.

"Of course I know you would worry otherwise." August grinned. "Love you, Godric."

"And I you, Solsken."

"Maybe I'll come visit you since your so busy." August said after a few seconds of silence.

"There is no need, I am sure Eric and Pamela would not appreciate another of you last minute excursions." Godric chuckled.

"That was one time and I had to go." August whined. "It was the 90's and I was in love with Gackt don't you judge me. I don't regret going to that concert either."

Godric started to truly laugh bringing a smile to August's face.

"I do really love you Godric, no one has ever done as much for me as you have and I would never give up the time I've spent with you for anything." He said honestly. "So promise me that If you ever feel like I did in my darkest hour you will let me know."

Godric frowned lost in thought before answering.

"I Promise, I shall speak with you later little one."

"Ok, bye."

August ended the call not truly understanding how deep his words impacted the older vamp. He rushed to his closet until he found the ONLY flannel he owned. He threw it on over one of Eric's discarded black wife beaters. One pair of loose jeans, doc martins, and a saints snapback later he was out the door to the garage. He gravitated toward his jeep wrangler and smirked. If there was one important thing He learned from Eric it was how to act. He knew he could play the New Orleans born college kid as if he was born to be it. He hopped in his jeep and headed for a place called Bon Temps. Pam casually let the girl's town name slip the night of the raid. He was going to have fun.

Merlotte's Bar and Grill. This seemed like a good place to start his search for the Stackhouse cupcake. August strolled into the restaurant giving off the impression of a tired youth. A red head approached him with a cautious smile.

"Table for one?" She asked.

"Yes mam." He grinned at her trying to appear as innocent as possible.

She relaxed a bit and led me to a table next to a group of three men. She handed him a menu and then seemed to tense up even more.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

August glanced down at the menu as if to ponder his choices before smiling up at the scared waitress.

"I'll have a blue moon if you have any."

She immediately relaxed as if the world was lifted from her shoulders. She gave him a wide friendly smile before nodding. He held out his fake id to the woman. She looked it over before handing it back.

"Of course hun, I'll run and get that for you while you look over the menu."

He politely smiled back before looking back at the menu. He had no idea what a lot of the things on the menu were so he decided on something he knew he could fake his way through eating. Fries. He heard a throat clear beside him and turned to find three pairs of curious eyes. He gave the men one of his "I –am-the-epitome-of-innocence-so-love-me" smile.

"Can I help you?."

"Hey, you new to Bon Temps?" A handsome sandy blonde grinned at him, he was sweaty and very easy on the eyes.

"Sort of." August replied as the red head returned with his beer. He ordered a basket of fries before turning back to the men. "I'm just passing through on my way back to school."

"That's pretty neat what are you studying?" The adorable brunette asked.

August wanted to coo at him as if he were a baby. He bet the man was a momma's boy.

"Well I'm double majoring in history and foreign languages."

The men looked shocked.

"Damn." The blonde said.

"That there a lot ta take on." The man with the goatee added.

"I'm ambitious." August grinned. "So who are you?"

"Well I'm Jason Stackhouse, that's Hoyt Fortenberry, and lastly Rene Lenier." Jason said pointing at each of then when he said their name.

August frowned up at Jason's surname. Could he be related to her?

"I'm August Park."

Just then August heard a commotion from the kitchen and smirked as a built man in a headscarf walked from the back carrying a burger towards a booth full of rednecks.

"Oh, fudge." He heard the red haired waitress say from the ticket window.

Shit was about to go down and the vamp had a front row seat.

"Scue me...Who ordered the hamburger... "He started placing the burger on the table in front of the three. "...with AIDS?"

The rednecks start to laugh. August tilted his head curious to see what would happen next.

"I ordered the hamburger deluxe." The scruffy one said with an attitude.

"In this restaurant, a hamburger deluxe come with fren' fries, lettuce, tomato and mayo...and AIDS!" The dark skinned cook replied yelling the last word for good measure. "Do anybody got a problem with that?"

"Yeah! I'm an American. And I got a say in who makes my food." The rude man continued on digging himself into an early grave.

"Well baby, it's too late for that. been breedin' your cows, raising your chickens, even brewin' your beer long before I walked my sexy ass up in this . Everything on your damn table got AIDS." The cook replied in a sassy tone.

"You still ain't makin' me eat no AIDS burger." The scruffy redneck argued back.

The man leaned over closer to the redneck.

"Well, all you gotta do is say "hold the AIDS." Here... "He said taking the bun off the burger and licking it before shoving it into the rude man's face.

"...eat it!" The cook yelled.

The other two men get up to hit the cook, but he punches each of them. The scruffy one tries to hit him, but gets gut-punched and a mean uppercut to the jaw. The cook then picks up the plate and looks at the three groaning men.

"Bitch, you come in my house, you gonna eat my food the way I make it! Do you understand me?" He yells at them.

He then drops the plate onto scruffy's lap, Who glares and knocks the plate off his lap.

"Tip your waitress!" He yells at them.

August clapped his hands and cheered for the cook. That was the most beautiful thing he had seen in ages. The man turns around, walks past Jason who gives him a high five. August catches the cooks eye and crooks his finger at the man. He walked over cautiously since August had yet to stop smiling. When He got close enough to the table August reached up and tugged his tank collar down so that the cook was on eye level with him.

"I think you deserve a reward for that brilliant show you just gave me." August said sliding his hand up to the others cheek. He pulled the cook into a slow soft peck before letting him go with a satisfied grin.

"Shit baby, I wish all my customers thought to complement me like you." He smirked down at the vampire.

"Can't nobody think like me." August said. "What's your name babe ?"

"Lafayette, sweetness."

August stood from his chair slipping a large tip onto the table along with what he owed and looked up into Lafayette's eyes.

"Well Lafayette you certainly turned this failed trip into an exciting evening." He smiled walking toward the exit. "I will definitely be returning in the future."

The eternal teen blew him a kiss before leaving out the door. The whole exchange gained the attention of the whole restraint.

Lafayette shook his head before heading back to the kitchen. Arlene made her way over to the table he had vacated and gasped.

"What's wrong cher?" Rene asked worried.

Arlene turned to face him and held up a crisp $100 dollar bill. The men stared in shock at the tip not even noticing that the teen didn't touch anything he ordered.

August returned home still chuckling over the ass kicking Lafayette gave the three men. He barely made it to the stairs before Pam was in his face. He groaned as a smirk rose on her face.

"And just where have you been?" She stated looking down at his attire with a scowl.

"Out and about." He replied moving around her and heading upstairs humming as he went.

Pam scoffed following him as he made it to his closet. He stripped and grabbed some lounge clothes before leaving back out. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He placed his things on the pink marble counter top before hopping in. He saw the outline of his maker through the glass door and sighed.

"What Pam?"

"One of your overgrown lizards got in the house again." She drawled. I threw it back in its pond, but you're cleaning up the mud it tracked onto the floor."

August groaned and continued to wash his hair. He heard the click of heels leaving his room and sighed. She just had to kill his happy time. He frowned at the thought of his gator babies. He knew they were close to adulthood and needed to be put back in the wild. He would miss them and Pam just had to keep reminding him that they were getting bigger. It won't be long till their out on their own and he's crying bloody tears over it. Maybe a call to Godric will ease his sad thoughts.

His bathroom door is opened yet again as Eric strides in with a smirk on his face.

"I need you to work tomorrow." He said leaning against the wall watching August rinse off.

"Fuck that I had plans to go buy a couple of new pairs of pumps." August scoffed.

The shower door was snatched open and water turned off as Eric dragged the wet younger vamp out of the shower.

"You are working." Eric stated glaring at the teen. "You can order you shoes online while you're there."

"Can I use your card?" August grinned pressing his body up against Eric's.

"Fine." Eric scowled pushing him away to reveal the wet spots on his clothes from August pressing against him. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Yep." August laughed leaving behind an angry wet Viking.


	4. Sugar

The club was packed that night. August did not feel up to working the bar again so he resigned himself to sit at Eric's feet. Pam would be pissed about him sitting on the stage floor, possibly getting the specially designed white, mid-thigh length, high collar, and sleeveless ruffle blouse dirty. He laid his head against the blonde's knee as he played resident evil on his cell phone. Leon was a sexy fucker even in pixilated form. He had just shot two flight attendant zombies in the head when a message popped up on his screen. He paused his game to open it and smiled. It was Godric.

GodricISlife: Good evening little one I have a surprise for you.

He sat up and immediately started to text him back asking what it was. He let out a very unmanly squeal upon Godric's answer, startling the group of young girls fawning over him from the front of the stage. Eric, curious over the noise, also glanced down at the brunette. He snatched the phone from the cheerful vampire's hands earning a whine of despair from the teen. He looked at the phone to see a picture of his maker holding up two tickets. He tried to read what they were for, but was prevented from doing so by the eternal teen jumping into his lap and snatching it back. He typed a reply to Godric before stuffing his phone back into his black leather shorts.

"You want to tell me what you and Godric are up to?" Eric questioned as he adjusted himself on his throne to accommodate the new weight in his lap.

"Godric got us tickets to the Amanda Blank concert in Dallas!" August grinned up at the elder vamp. "I told him about it months ago and completely forgot about it."

Eric gave August a blank stare before rolling his eyes at the boy.

"You two are far too childish about these things." Eric snorted.

August whipped his phone back out and hit the speed dial for Godric. His smile grew as he heard the other line pick up.

"Hello August."

"GODRIC DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!" August squealed causing Eric to wince and shove the smaller male off his lap roughly.

August laughed landing on his feet on the floor below the stage. He turned back blowing a kiss to Eric before making his way to the office.

"I thought you said you were busy." August said.

"I am, but I figured I deserve a break." Godric replied. "I want to spend that break with you."

August smiled at his words. He plopped himself on Eric's desk and sighed.

"So when am I coming?"

"Take a flight out tomorrow night; the concert is in three days so we can spend some time together before." Godric replied.

"It sounds an awful lot like your using me to get out of sheriff duties." August laughed.

"I have no clue what you mean little one." Godric smiled.

August laughed but agreed to the arrangement. They spoke for a little longer before August hung up. He was incredibly excited. The brunette rushed back into the club and up to Eric. Eric gave him an amused smile as he waited for August to speak.

"So I need to go to Dallas for the next three days." August grinned.

"Do you?" Eric replied. "What do I get in return for letting you off work?"

August snorted.

"Technically I do not work here I just help out, and you have plenty of pole sluts that can take a break from dancing to carry a tray or two."

Eric smirked before standing up from his throne. The human patrons stared on with bated breath. He leaned down to Augusts' height and planted a kiss to his forehead and patted him on the cheek.

"Have fun then, I expect you to come every day next week to make up for it."

August scowled at the Vikings retreating form.

After making sure that his babies were all set for meat while he was away August set about packing his small mint suitcase with both comfortable and club appropriate attire. He was bubbling over with excitement. Spending time with Godric was a rare occurrence now that vampires were out of the closet. He took on his sheriff duties more and never had time for one of their movie nights or impromptu dates. This was a chance August was not going to pass up.

The flight out was peaceful. He wasn't smashed into one of those uncomfortable travel coffins he hated. Godric said that he would pick him up from the airport and then head to his home. This trip was a blessing in disguise. August knew he needed to work on the unhealthy crush he had on Eric. He didn't want to be hurt and he knew with that blonde waitress around that there was a whole world of it waiting for him. Godric would hopefully give him some insight.

An hour of flying later, the plane landed and August was making his way to the terminal gate with his bag. Godric was waiting for him with a smile on his angelic features. August grinned back rushing forward and jumping dramatically into the older vampire's arms.

"I missed you so much." August said softly as he put his feet on the ground.

"And I you little one." Godric replied holding the other by his waist.

The two left the airport and entered a waiting black SUV. August scowled at the driver.

"Hey there chinamen back to give our sheriff trouble again?" Stan smirked at him.

"First of all, I'm Korean motherfucker, and second if anyone gives Godric problems it's your bitchy wannabe cowboy ass." August growled back.

Stan opened his mouth to retort but stopped short upon seeing the look of pure malice on Godric's face.

"Please do not insult my guests especially not one of my own blood." Godric said coldly. "Now take us to my home Stan."

He nodded stiffly before turning his attention onto the road. August smirked before leaning into Godric's side. Stan just painted a target on his back for August to fuck with him forever. As if Godric sensed his train of thought the older vamp draped an arm over his shoulder pulling him close and smirking down at him. They stayed that way until they pulled up to the gorgeous house Godric claimed as his nest.

The two got out of the car, Godric dismissing Stan as he grabbed August's bag, and headed inside. August smiled taking in the familiar open floor plan of the house. The clean modern furniture and architecture had a classical spin that made it seem homey. Godric chuckled at the younger teen as he gazed around the main room. It was adorable, like a kitten familiarizing themselves with new surroundings.

"Come Min Solsken we have a few hours before sunrise and I thought you might like to watch a few movies before we retire." Godric said as he walked upstairs to the master bedroom.

August grinned rushing after him.

The two settled in the ridiculously plush bed as Godric set up the first movie. August whined when Godric refused to tell him what he picked. The opening trailers only showed that it was going to be a Disney film, which got him even more excited. August cuddled up to Godric and practically vibrated with excitement. Then the menu popped up and showed that it was The Lion King. August squealed in happiness squeezing Godric in a tight hug.

"I haven't watched this in years!" August cheered. "Eric called a ban on it after I first saw it and wouldn't stop singing the songs for a month."

Godric gave him a disbelieving look before shaking his head and hitting play. August was completely absorbed in the movie. He gave the older vampire a scare when he started crying over Mufasa but otherwise all was going well. Then the jungle scene with Nala and Simba started. August sighed and nuzzled into Godric's shoulder. Godric immediately focused in on the younger. _'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'_ started to play and August softly sang along. Godric felt that this was the perfect time to start his plan. The tickets for the concert were just to draw August to Dallas and get him alone. Now that he was here in Godric's bed and unassuming it was time for step 2.

Godric gently tapped the younger's shoulder and got his attention, then he gave him a small smile and grasped August by his chin. He pressed his lips to the younger vampire's in a soft peck. He pulled back to see August with a glazed over look in his eyes. The younger vamp bit his bottom lip as he stared down at his lap. His mind was going 400 miles a minute and he was pretty much sure he was having a mental breakdown. Godric kissed him. He actually kissed him. August could feel that warmth building in his chest at the thought. Compared to Eric the kiss was super sweet like a fairy tale dipped in sugar and then covered in milk chocolate. It was a saturated mess of bliss. The kiss brought forth an epiphany. He loved Godric far more than he had previously believed. He thought back on every conversation, caress, and smile they had ever shared together. The comfort they took in their puppy piles and childish sleepovers. He was such an idiot.

He looked up to meet the elder's gaze and gave him a large smile. He wrapped his arms around Godric's neck drawing the shorter male back to his lips. Godric leaned into the teen forcing him to lean back onto the bed. A sudden feeling of possessive greed flared up within Godric. He leaned down and sunk his teeth into the underside of Augusts Jaw. The younger let out a choked moan and shivered as the elder rained loved bites across his neck and shoulders. They never broke contact as August wrapped his legs around the elder's waist and flipping them over. He licked Godric's lips silently asking for entrance. Godric opened his mouth while trailing his hands down August's spine. A soft moan escaped the younger's mouth as he gave himself over to the warmth and passion Godric was intent on drowning him in.

Clothes were carelessly cast aside as the ancient vampire lifted the smaller male's hips to align his pelvis with August's causing the taller to let out a gasp at the friction.

"Are you ready Min Solsken?" He asked softly as his eyes stared into the warm chocolate orbs of his companion.

"For you, Always." August smiled.

Godric carded his fingers through the younger male's hair as he slept. It was early morning and Godric decided to indulge in the sight of Augusts' sleeping face. Last night was more than just sex. It was the two of them joining in every sense of the word. Godric smiled and settled down until he could tuck Augusts' head under his chin. He knew that their relationship had changed drastically. Hopefully, it would be alright in the end. August wasn't the type to up and leave without stating every reason as to why he was going to. Godric planted one final kiss to August's temple before drifting into a dead sleep.

The sun had just set when August awoke. He tilted his head up to see the soft smiling face of his best friend. He leaned up and pressed a soft slow kiss to the elder's lips. Godric returned it eagerly and pulled the other closer. They pulled away and continued to gaze at one another.

"Did you have a good rest little one, how are you feeling?" Godric asked softly.

"Definitely." August grinned as he sat up in bed. "But I am thirsty now thanks to that bleed fest I had over a cartoon lion."

Godric chuckled at the other teen as he watched August stand and move toward the bathroom. He paused in the doorway to look back at Godric over his Shoulder. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation before voicing his thoughts.

"Care to join me in the shower?"

Godric's fangs descended instantly as his eyes darkened with want. In a flash, he was at the younger's side taking in the sight of his smooth skin, long shapely legs, and soft pouty lips. August smirked as he watched Godric checking him out. He grabbed the others hand tugging him into the bathroom. He couldn't wait to have Godric inside him again.

The concert was wild and the reminder of his time in Dallas was just as wild. It seemed like he and Godric had barely left the house. They had sex in every room of the house like a pair of newlyweds. It was amazing. Now they stood at the terminal gate as August was about to board. He smiled down at Godric as they stood wrapped in one another's arms.

"I'll miss you Godric." August said pecking his lips for the umpteenth time since they got to the airport.

"And I you my Sunshine." Godric replied with a bright smile on his face.

August stared in shock at the other. It was the first time Godric called him that in anything but Swedish. It made him grin stupidly back at the other teen.

"I promise I will give my decision in one week. This was sudden but not unwelcome. I kept you on this untouchable pedestal where I admired and loved you from a distance. It never crossed my mind that my feelings would have been returned in the same way. You make me happy Godric and I don't think I could live without you regardless of our relationship status. So give me this time to think over everything and figure out those feelings I have for Eric as well. I don't want to hurt you if what I feel is not just a crush I developed after my first time with him." August confessed missing the flash of guilt in Godric's eyes.

"Take however long you need I do not wish to rush your mind dear one. You have told me of your feelings for Eric and I trust your decision. I would be a hypocrite If I told you not to lay with him anymore considering my child and I often explored one another, even to this day." Godric replied in understanding.

"You and Eric fuck?" August asked with wide glazed over eyes.

His mind short-circuited at the idea as mental images of the two started playing out. An involuntary moan escaped him causing Godric to smirk at him.

"What may I ask are you thinking about stygg räv?"

August snapped out of his daydreams and grinned at the shorter vampire.

"You and Eric screwing in my bed while I watch."

Godric snickered before outright laughing. August smiled pulling out his phone to record the other laughing happily. Godric calmed down enough to kiss August one last time.

"You are the most delightful creature I have ever had the pleasure of knowing my August."

"You bet I am." August laughed. "Love you Godric, i'll miss you."

August waved blowing the other a kiss before rushing off to his plane. Godric watched him with a soft smile until he could no longer see the other then it fell slowly.


	5. Burning House of Love

If there was one thing August hated above all else when it came to working a night at Fangtasia, it was door duty. He fucking hated door duty. Nothing ever happened beyond a few underage kids trying to get by with shitty id. August was bored and Pam was not helping.

"Lighten up will you." Pam sighed. "You're scaring away potential clientele."

August scoffed looking over a guy's id before letting him inside.

"Look who's talking you and me both know that you would rather be tongue deep in some bar skank's snatch right now." He growled at his maker.

"Ooh someone is feisty this evening." She chuckled nodding a couple through. "What has gotten your panties in a twist?"

"Eric forced me to work all this week and then kicks me outside to be a fucking bouncer." August seethed.

"Well, at least I didn't have to force you to dress for the role." She snarked back.

August was dressed in a short black sleeveless leather romper unzipped to his collar bone. A pair of Christian Louboutin over the knee suede boots adorned his feet. His hair was haphazardly thrown up in a messy top knot and his makeup was done minimal and dark. He was killing it without even trying.

"Love the boots, New?" Pam asked waving a desperate looking fang banger through.

"Yes, courtesy of Eric's credit card." August smirked. "Best $2,195 he will ever spend."

"I trained you well." Pam chuckled patting his head like a puppy.

August turns his attention back to the parking lot when a familiar face approaches. He could smell the sweat and v wafting on him as if it were cologne. Jason walks up quickly to the front of the line. He stops at the red velvet rope separating him from Pam and August. He is dressed in a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, unbuttoned halfway, and looks around nervously before speaking.

"Hey." Jason said.

"Hi, Jason." August grinned.

Jason gave him a confused look. He looked the teen vamp over trying to recollect where he may have seen the other. August snorted at his helpless expression. Jason must have been craving V something fierce to show up here. It pissed him off that his little human pet project was so stupid and was taking V, but he didn't want to see him get maimed for that stupidity.

"August, from Merlotte's dear."

Recognition dawned on the blonde and he grinned pulling the brunette into a tight hug.

"Hey man good to see ya. Did you do something with your hair? You look great!" Jason grinned before turning to Pam not seeing the highly amused look on August's face.

"Your momma know you're out in the big city?" Pam asked.

"Well, my momma's dead." He replied back with a shrug.

"So am I. Let me see some ID." Pam replied bored.

Jason pulls out his ID and hands it to Pam. She looks at it and looks somewhat surprised at Jason.

"Jason Stackhouse, from Bon Temps?" She asked side eyeing August as the younger vamp grinned.

"Uh, huh." He nodded cutely. August couldn't help but imagine Jason as a wet puppy.

"You related to Sookie by any chance?" Pam asked cutting off August's daydreams of petting a dog-eared Jason.

"Uh, yeah. She's my sister. Well, how do you know her?" He asked a bit confused.

"She stands out. Do you?" Pam replied.

"Uh, no." Jason started nervously before giving a shy grin. "Maybe. In other...ways."

Pam gives the ID back to Jason.

"Why are you here?" August asked curiously reaching out to wipe a bit of sweat from Jason's forehead.

"Why? Well, you know, I was...I heard it was cool. I wanted to...check it out, see what's up. I'm one of those open-minded kinds of guys. Yeah." He replies stumbling over his words as he smiles awkwardly at the two vamps.

Pam gives August a pat on his shoulder pushing him back before staring into Jason's eyes. He stilled and stared back caught in her glamor.

"Tell me why you came here." She said firmly.

"I want some vampire blood." He said in a daze.

August snickered as Pam's eyebrow rose.

"What time do you get off work?" He asked causing August to lean against the wall quivering in amusement. Jason was officially his favorite human.

"You came for my blood?" Pam chuckles lightly. "Yeah, you're right. You're nothin' like your sister."

Pam stops the glamor leaving a confused looking Jason. August composed himself before looping his arm around Jason's waist. Pam exposes her fangs to him before nodding to the entrance.

"Go on in." She says. "August go pester Eric for a while."

August grinned at his maker as he led Jason around her.

"Good luck gettin' out." Pam said to Jason as he passed her.

August smiled at Jason and pinched his side to gain the blonde's attention. Jason looked over at the other with a wary grin.

"I like you Jason, but you're fucking with the wrong people right now. I don't know who got you hooked and I don't want you getting hurt because of your ignorance about what you are hooked on. So please do me a favor and stay out of trouble puppy I would miss you if you turned up drained in a ditch somewhere." August said softly pulling away from the other.

He pecked Jason's cheek before making his way toward Eric almost missing the "Did he call me puppy" from his favorite human.

August scowled at the Viking as he made his way up onto the dais. The older vampire pays him no mind as he continues to sit on his throne looking at his Blackberry. August plopped onto the small chair beside the throne and looked over the man's shoulder. Eric was watching an episode of Xena. August smirked.

"Got a thing for Lucy Lawless?" He asked.

"Fuck off." Eric replied without a glance in the younger's direction.

A blonde woman in a black shirt slowly made her way up to the base of the stage with a hopeful look in her eye. August tilted his head in her direction in curiosity.

"Excuse me?" She calls out causing Eric looks up from his Blackberry. "May I take a picture of you?"

Long shadow stands just behind her with a smirk on his face. Eric sits the phone in August's lap and faces the blond woman. He poses in a stereotypical vampire pose and exposes his fangs.

"You may." He says causing August to snort.

The blonde woman takes a camera phone from her purse, opens it, and points it at Eric to take his picture. As soon as the shutter sounds Long Shadow grabs the phone and smashes it to pieces against a nearby table.

"No pictures!" He growls

"He said I could take it." She claims.

"I did not say you could keep it." Eric replied.

Eric smirked and Long Shadow laugh at the blonde woman and she walks away in a huff.

"Y'all are so wrong for that." August snickered. "Getting her hopes up and then shattering her phone, such sadists."

"You know you loved it." Long Shadow grinned.

"I did." August sighed smiling down at the long haired vamp.

Long Shadow made his way back to the bar as August handed Eric's phone back. He leaned back scanning the club before eying the form of Jason speaking at the bar. An unknown woman started to drag him off causing August to frown in confusion. Eric poked his cheek to gain his attention.

"You never told me what you and Godric did on your trip."

"We watched the Lion King movies and had sex to Elton John songs." August told him with a straight face.

Eric gave him a small grin.

"You don't sugar coat it do you?"

"Nope, and he also told me that you have sex with each other."

"Of course we do." Eric replied with a purr to his voice. "It was our family bonding time after all."

August's jaw dropped before an adorable pout appeared on his face.

"That's not fair our bonding is nowhere near as fun as that."

"That is because we know you would enjoy it too much." Eric grinned.

August huffed turning away from the Viking's smirking face.

August sang as he swayed to the beat. Godric smiled softly at the scene through the computer's webcam. The sight of the young vampire rolling his hips in nothing but his She-Ra underoos and round unneeded glasses was cute and tempting.

"If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee

What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me

Like I've become some kind of demon in the night

You look so tasty I could eat you up alive."

August's hands roamed his body as he made eye contact with the elder. He gave a cute wink as he continued to sing.

"You always know how to lighten the mood little one." Godric chuckled leaning back to watch the last of the teen's dance.

"I aim to please." August smiled in return as he sat in his desk chair.

"Have you decided?" Godric asked.

"Yes, I have." August replied.

The past week that August worked the club's door gave him time to think. He weighed his feelings for Eric to see just how far they went. They were purely sexual and a bit platonic. It was like Eric was the hot step-brother in a porn and August the willing teen in tiny panties. Godric was the poster vamp of the boy next door, the Marius to his Armand, the ultimate wet dream husband for August. Godric was too good for this world and for August, but the teen wanted to be selfish. He wanted Godric all for himself. The happiness they share is addictive. From their nights spent in clubs surrounded by intoxicated humans, to their warm evenings in wrapped up together while they watched animated movies and crappy teen dramas. August was such a fuck.

August looked at his screen smiling softly. Godric gazed back at him in slight anticipation.

"I adore you Godric." He started with a grin. "I practically worship the ground you walk on anytime we are in the same room and I don't regret it. You are literally my everything.

Godric gave the other a warm smile before speaking.

"You are my very being Solsken and your words bring me so much joy, but that does not answer my question."

"YES!" August squealed loudly causing the ancient vampire to grin at the sound.

August leaned forward and kissed the screen where Godric's mouth was. He leaned back only to grin as Godric repeated the action on his end. They continued to gaze at one another before a thought suddenly made the younger to snort. Godric tilted his head in a questioning gaze.

"I just had a thought." August started as he stood from his chair. "We should give each other sickly cute nicknames and annoy the shit out of Eric."

He leaned against his desk unintentionally giving the older vampire a look down his top.

"It would piss him off and give us laugh material for weeks."

Godric stared down the teen with lustful eyes as a smirk appeared on his youthful face."

"I don't know Solsken, it might irritate him enough to never sleep with you again."

August paused. "What?"

"You didn't honestly think I would object to your escapades with Eric did you?" He grinned.

"Well yeah." August replied.

Godric laughed before shaking his head.

"I have no issue with my two most precious people sharing a bed because I know your heart is mine and mine is yours."

August faced away from the other contemplating Godric's words. He was ok with he and Eric fucking because he knows its only physical? Is that what he meant? August looked back over his shoulder to see Godric staring blatantly at his ass. He grinned swaying his hips a bit.

"I consider it more as a form of bonding than just screwing." August grinned. "How about we make this vid-chat more interesting?"

August scrolled through his iTunes to find a song before hitting play. As the song started August swayed to the beat and trailed his hands across his clothed chest.

 _Drop your glasses, shake your asses_ _  
 _Face screwed up like you having hot flashes_  
 _Which one, pick one, this one, classic_  
 _Red from blonde, yeah bitch I'm drastic__

August smirked tugging at the bottom of his top. He slowly dragged it up revealing the new belly ring that read "Fang Me" in bright red letters. He winked at Godric who was leaning closer to his screen.

 _Why this, why that, lips stop askin'_ _  
 _Listen to me baby, relax and start passin'_  
 _Expressway, hair back, weavin' through the traffic_  
 _This one strong should be labeled as a hazard__

The top was slowly tugged up over the teens head and cast aside leaving the vampire rolling his hips to the beat in nothing but his white undies.

Some of y'all niggas hot, sike I'm gassin'  
Clowns I spot 'em and I can't stop laughin  
Easy come, easy go, E-V gon' be lastin'  
Jealousy, let it go, results could be tragic

August started caressing himself again loving that Godric's full attention was on him. He grinned as he decided it was time to show the older vamp exactly what he would be getting.

 _Some of y'all ain't writin' well, too concerned with fashion_ _  
 _None of you ain't gizell, cat walk and imagine_  
 _Alotta why'all Hollywood, drama, passed it_  
 _Cut bitch, camera off, real shit, blast it__

August started rolling his stomach muscles in time with the beat. His hips swayed and bounced as the chorus started.

 _If I had to give you more_

 _It's only been a year_

 _Now I got my foot through the door_

 _And I aint goin' nowhere_

He hooked a finger through each side of his underwear and tugged them down bit by bit exposing sharp hipbones and hairless skin.

 _It took awhile to get me here_

 _And I'm gonna take my time_

 _Don't fight that good shit in your ear_

 _Now let me blow ya mind_

With a swift downward tug, the underwear was off and kicked aside. August smiled blowing a kiss to Godric. The older vampire sat speechless still processing the show. The song continued to play and August continued to dance giggling at the uncharacteristic feral look on the other's face.

Clapping startled August out of his teasing to face his door. Eric stood there gazing over the teen with an appreciative stare.

"I must say that was a spectacular show." He said making his way to August's desk chair and sitting in front of the webcam.

"Eric you shit, get out this is for Godric, not you." August growled dropping his fangs.

Eric smirked turning to his makers face with amused eyes. Godric smiled at his child a bit put out.

"Hello, Eric."

"Godric." He nodded turning back to the fuming teen. "Maybe we should put on a different show for him."

August looked puzzled as his fangs retracted.

"What?"

Eric was quickly up and across the room in seconds. His hands rested firmly on the younger's waist. August eyes lit up in recognition before smirking. He looked over at the screen to see Godric's intense gaze on the two.

"Maybe we should." August said tilting his head up to place a kiss on Eric's uncovered neck as he looped his arms around the Viking's shoulders.

Eric dipped down planting an aggressive kiss onto the eternal teen's lips. August moaned before pushing the Viking onto his bed. He tuned picking up the laptop and bringing it over with him. He placed it by the headboard before crawling over to Eric.

"Hope you like seeing your most precious people fuck for you." August said straddling Eric's hips and winking at the camera. "Don't take your eyes of your prize baby."


	6. Fourth Man in the Fire

"YOU GONNA PAY FOR THIS YOU FAGGOT PIECE OF SHIT!" The man screamed as four large gators followed his crawling form snapping at the man's feet.

August sat in his wooden lounge chair filing his nails. He was completely ignoring the man's cries of fear. When he was satisfied with his nail's shape he grabbed the pistachio colored polish beside him and got ready to paint them. A series of loud hisses and snapping followed by a wail of pure agony made the teen vamp turn to see what was happening. A vicious grin started to stretch across his face as his babies tore into the man's torn off leg. Bits and pieces of bloody gore were splattered over the various rocks and plants surrounding them. The man's bloody stump was gushing blood and caused August to drop fang. He slowly stood and made his way over to the crying excuse for a man.

"What was it you were telling me earlier?" August chirped giving the scared man a faux thoughtful look. "I'll have you on your knees with tears in those pretty eyes when I fuck that tight little boy pussy of yours."

The man trembled in fear when August squatted down before him with a hard look in his eyes. He remembered seeing the teen downtown earlier. He was tempting in a cropped black hoodie and dark jean shorts. When the boy bent over he nearly lost his mind. He wanted the little twink. He regretted his pursuit the moment those brown eyes stared him down. How was he supposed to know the kid was a vamp?

"You approached me, because you thought I was a child, with the intent to rape me. I don't take kindly to pedophiles." He started. "So I am going to give you everything you deserve and more."

August smiled sweetly before turning to plant kisses on the gators heads.

"My precious babies are all in their early teens and they are just anxious to get a taste." August said before leaning into the man's paling face. "So I'm going to let them eat you all up."

"NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS I SWEAR I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I SWEAR!" The man screamed as August walked back to his chair.

The eternal teen smirked pulling out his iPod and putting on his headphones to drown out the sound of the man's screams. He resumed his nail painting as his gators ate their fill. Seven songs and four full bellies later August felt a hand slide over his bare leg. He looked up to see an amused Eric standing above him. He pulled off his headphones and smiled up at his grand-maker.

"Can I help you?" August said batting his eyelashes at the taller vampire.

"I can see that you have been having fun in my absence." He said looking over to one gator gnawing on a femur.

"Of course, you know I get bored easy." August grinned.

Eric smirked and sat by the younger vampire's feet.

"How would you feel about paying our dear Mr. Compton a visit?"

August grinned sitting up on his knees in excitement.

"Can we fuck with him?"

"Absolutely." Eric replied

XOXOXOXOX

August curled into Eric as they relaxed into the bath. Eric shifted in order to play the next song on his iPod. The lit candles and sounds of Swedish set up a peaceful atmosphere. August tilted his chin up to look at the older male with a huge grin on his face. Eric glanced down at him with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"So, how much you wanna bet Bill will flip his shit when he finds out we fucked on his couch?" August grinned.

"Oh I'm sure he will." Eric chuckled pulling some loose strands of August's hair behind his pierced ear. "I'm counting on it."

August laughed as he pressed his face into Eric's neck and draped his arm over the edge of the tub behind the elder's head. He felt Eric curve an arm around his hips holding him in place. It was times like this that August wished Godric was with him. The need to touch the ancient vampire was near constant since the two teens got together. Godric was very forward with his intentions, and now that August had accepted him it was like a weight off of his mind and his crush seemed to have disappeared. The kiss and the otherworldly sex pretty much cemented it. Sleeping with Eric was like a novelty. He knew Godric didn't mind the meaningless sex between them. August still gets upset about their multiple escapades in the past with their hyperactive sexathons. He would have jumped at the chance to join. Godric even said that if Eric asked he would still bend over for his child. If anything there would be a sure chance of threesomes in their future. However, Eric's new fascination with the Stackhouse girl was something that needed to be dealt with.

The front door of the house opening alerted the two to Bill's return. Neither of the two moved as they heard the other cautiously approach their position in his master bathroom. The door opened and Bill crept in, but as soon as he saw who was in the room he scowled.

"I texted you three times." Eric said. "Why didn't you reply?"

"I hate usin' the number keys to type." Bill replied in disdain leaning on the door frame. "What are you listenin' to?"

August snickered opening his eyes to glance up at the disgruntled vamp. He received a glare for his amusement. Eric released an unnecessary sigh before answering.

"From my younger days, it's really quite beautiful if you know Old Swedish." He said. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor or an order?" Bill asked.

He crossed his arms defiantly as Eric turned to look at him.

"Depends on how you look at it. Honestly, did you think you could keep her to yourself?" Eric replied.

August frowned at those words. He really needed to find a way to drag Eric's attention away from that girl before something bad happened.

"I'll bring her, now could you please get out of my bathtub?" Bill bit out.

August pouted but stood up in the tub allowing the two older vampires to see every bit of his naked body. Water dripped off of his pale skin giving off a visage of sin incarnate. Bill covered his eyes not wanting to see everything the eternal teen had to offer. Eric blatantly stared as the brunette stepped out of the tub and walked around the southern vamp not bothering with a towel.

"See you later Bill hope your cupcake isn't too useless." August said cheerily making his way downstairs to his clothes.

Bill glared at Eric as the Viking stood up to follow the teen.

"Don't disappoint me Bill."

XOXOXOXOXOX

August leaned onto his makers pink clad shoulder with boredom in his eyes. He was happy to be in his comfortable clothing for once inside the club. The solid white leggings and butter yellow poets blouse contrasted greatly against the red and black of the interior. He didn't want to be anywhere near the weird Stackhouse girl, but he also didn't want to take his eyes off of her. She could be some kind of witch for all he knew.

August contemplated the pros and cons of draining one of the suspects when Eric finally decided to waltz in with all his giant Viking glory.

"Pam, August, Longshadow and I are partners in this club." Eric starts as he circles Sookie. Bill stares him down as he leans against the bar opposite of Pam and August.

"And we recently noticed that $60,000 has gone missing from our books. And Bruce…" Eric stops behind the sweaty human and places a hand on his shoulder. "…is our accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him."

"He's not saying anything." Sookie snarked.

"Don't be coy." Eric said. "It's humbling enough to turn to a human for assistance. We know what you can do."

August scoffed glancing down at his maker's nails. He grimaced at the shade of pink that resembled pig's blood. He really wanted to bitch slap the girl that did Pam's nails. Melody? Margo? Melinda? Whatever the bitch's name was, she had an ass whooping coming to her for her poor color skills. Pam deserved better.

"And I know what you can do too. Why don't you just glamour him?" Sookie replied with a no it all tone.

"Now, don't you think we might have tried everything before summoning you?" Eric asked smoothly only to receive a blank stare from the blonde human. "So...it would be a great favor to me and to Mr. Compton if you help us."

The teen vamp dug through his bag and pulled out a bottle of nail polish remover, a file, cotton balls, and a bottle of baby pink polish. He nudged his maker to get her attention. She turned to him and rolled her eyes at the items before her.

"If I find out who did it, then what?" Sookie asked demandingly.

"We'll turn that person over to police and let the authorities handle it from there." Longshadow stated.

Sookie turned to the dark haired vamp with a sour look on her face.

"Hundreds of years old and you're still a terrible liar. Come on." She said turning back to Eric. "I'll make you a deal: If you promise to hand over the person who did this to the police, I'll agree to help you any time you want."

"All right. Why not?" Eric replied.

He glanced over to Pam and August to see the younger vampire furiously scrubbing off his childe's nail polish. His eyebrow rose in question before turning back to sookie as she grabbed Bruce's hands.

"Bruce, it's okay. Take a deep breath. Did you steal their money?" Sookie asked in a calming voice.

" No, no. You gotta believe me. I didn't do it. I swear to..." Bruce pleaded.

"Shhhh. Do you know who did?" Sookie asked.

"No." He replied.

Sookie looks up to Eric with a frown.

"He's tellin' the truth." She said.

"You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?" Londgshadow questioned Eric.

August paused in his polish removing to answer him before Eric could.

"It's not like any of us are walking lie detectors. We rip out vocal cords first ask sweetly later." August started. "The cupcake has to be good for something other than trying to pass off as anything but a cavity waiting to happen."

Eric and Pam smirked at the teen. Sookie looked put out at his harsh words. Bill looked ready to pounce on August for the insult.

"Bring the next one in." Eric said to the teen prompting August to groan and leave his work.

XOXOXOX

15 humans later Pam leads Ginger in to Sookie. August grins at his finished work on her hands and swears to do her feet when they get home.

"This is the last of our humans." Pam drawled.

"Hmm. Yummy." Ginger said trying to intimidate Sookie with a smoldering gaze.

Pam pushes Ginger into the chair opposite sookie and puts out the scantily dressed woman's cigarette.

"Ginger. This woman has some questions for you. Now, be a good girl and answer them, will you?" Eric tells her as if he is speaking to a child.

"Aye, aye, master." Ginger grins.

August drapes himself over one of the nearby couches as Sookie reaches out for Ginger's hand. Ginger snatches it back with a scowl on her face. August chuckles at the action and pulls out his phone to text Godric a selfie with a cute pout.

GodricTheSexGod- is something bothering my little one?

August sent a long series of texts about what was going on and of how much he missed his ancient, but still very sexy, ass.

"Don't you touch me!" Ginger snapped.

"Hold her still." Eric sighed in annoyance.

Pam walks up behind Ginger and places her hands on Ginger's shoulders. Sookie takes Ginger's hand and concentrates. August giggles as Godric sends him a rather tame pictue of the older vampires toned chest and abs. He quickly replies with how much he wants to lick them.

"Ginger, someone's been stealin' money from the bar." Sookie said.

"Really? Huhn." Ginger huffed.

Sookie looks up to Eric with a confused frown.

"She didn't do it... but she knows who did." Sookie says.

August glances up curiously from his phone. He didn't think Ginger would have it in her to lie to Eric and Pam about something. He quickly tells Godric he will call him before sunrise and puts his phone away.

" What? you." Ginger sputtered out.

"Who? Who's gonna kill you? Ginger honey, what's his name?" Sookie questions.

August sits up in anticipation of the thief. He may not have had as much money in the business as his maker and grand-maker, but he did not appreciate theft. His death was caused because of jealousy from people he believed were his friends. They stole everything of value on his person before leaving him to die. He may not have done anything about those who wronged him, but he sure as hell would do something if his undead family was fucked over.

"It's blank, like her memory's been erased." Sookie said shocked.

Ginger looks up toward Eric and Pam in fear of what was to come.

"I don't know anything, I swear." Ginger frantically cried.

"She's been glamoured." Pam said in irritation.

"It's a vampire." Sookie said.

Longshadow jumps over the bar toward rushing toward Sookie and drops his fangs. August groaned knowing shit was about to be blown all out of proportion and that Longshadow just painted a large target on his back.


	7. Plasir D-Amour

Ginger's shouting was getting incredibly annoying. August scowled at her fearful shrieks as he watched Long shadow strangle the Stackhouse girl. Good riddance to shit starting trash.

"Ginger, enough." Pam sighed in a clipped tone.

Ginger stopped but continued to quiver in fear.

"Thank you." Eric said to Pam as he continued watching the strangulation.

Before Long shadow could tear out Sookie's neck, Bill drops his fangs rips the tap from the bar and stakes him. The long haired vampire exploded into a shower of blood and fleshy bits. Ginger starts screaming again and then proceeds to vomit all over the floor. August wrinkled his nose in disgust at the gruesome act. He turned to Bill with anger painting his pretty face.

"Compton what the fuck?! I don't come to you house and rip out a $5,000 keg system!" August growls loudly over Ginger's wails. "You're paying for that you ass!"

"Humans. Honestly, Bill, I don't know what you see in them." Eric said to the surly vamp with an unimpressed look on his face. "Ginger clean up this mess please."

Pam pointed Sookie in the direction of the restroom before standing at her maker's side. August sits himself at a table on the tall vamps other side to watch the traumatized Humans. Ginger walked off unsteadily to get a bucket and the mop. She got to her knees and started gathering large globs of bloody viscera and dropping them into the bucket.

"How did I end up with you people? Jesus. Mother Mary in heaven. I'm so sorry, Mama. I'm so sorry." Ginger started sobbing with every clump of vampire she picked up.

"When Ginger is finished, glamour her for me." Eric told Pam as they watched the woman work.

"Are you sure? She's been glamoured one too many times already. Who knows how much of her is left." Pam drawled crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's either that or turn her." Eric replied before looking between his nest mates. "You want her?"

"Fuck that noise." August snorted typing away on his phone.

"Please, I'm not that desperate. Glamour it is." Pam scoffed.

"And she already has me so don't put ideas in her head." August added standing to assess the damage Bill caused to the bar.

"Excellent." Eric said before turning to a still angry Bill. "Come. I'll buy you a Blood."

Eric leads Bill away as Pam quickly glamours Ginger before she walks off toward the staff room. August groans as he runs a hand across the completely demolished tap. None of it would be salvageable which meant that the entire keg system would have to be replaced. August really wanted to bash Compton's face into a vat of liquid silver.

"What's the damage?" He heard his maker ask as she re-entered with a bundle of latex in her arms.

August turns to her with a look of obvious discontent.

"We have to replace it all and repair a small portion of the bar." He told her.

Pam did not look at all pleased as she made her way toward the restrooms. August followed with a light of mischief in his eyes. Fucking with the Stackhouse girl would definitely make him feel better. The two entered the bathroom to see the human still cleaning long shadow's remains from her skin. Pam holds the Latex uniform out to Sookie with a neutral look on her face. 

"Put these on." She says in a commanding tone.

"Oh, thank you, but I'm fine, really. I'm just gonna dry out my hair and be on my way." Sookie replied attempting to sound confident.

"You are not leaving anytime soon cupcake. Eric and Compton haven't finished their little chat." August smirked walking to the girls other side making her shift away from him uneasily.

"Oh, is Bill in some kind of trouble?" Sookie asked looking at Pam in apprehension.

"That's for the boys to figure out. Right now, what you need to do is change out of your clothes." Pam told her once again holding out the clothes while glancing down at the girl's chest. "There's vampire in your cleavage."

August chuckled as the blood covered girl looked down and made a startled noise of disgust.

"Okay eww."

"Allow me." Pam said reaching out and removing the peace of flesh from between the girl's breasts.

Sookie stared at Pam's unflinching gaze as the woman casually flicked the gore away in slight fear.

"Thank you." She said uneasily.

"I'm beginning to understand the fuss everyone's making over you." Pam said in an enlightened tone.

August glared at his maker's words. First Eric and now the little cavity was pushing in on his maker. NO. FUCKING. WAY.

"I don't see it at all." August starts looking the human over as he circled to stand in front of her with his maker. "What could possibly be so special about this girl other than her little mind reading parlor trick. If she didn't have that she would be nothing more than another walking stereotype of a southern peach with a rotten pit"

The amount of venom in his statement had Sookie flinching back and Pam raising an eyebrow in curiosity. He was not amused by this situation at all. The sound of Ginger's clicking heels cut through the tension as the scantily dressed woman entered the room.

"Oh, hey there, Pam, Auggie." Ginger greets upon entering before seeing sookie. "Oh, who's your new friend?"

"Ginger, Sookie. Sookie, Ginger." Pam says quickly as she rolls her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Sookie." Ginger smiles at the girl.

Sookie looks put out but eventually nods at the woman's greeting.

"Right. Nice to meet you too." She replies as if she doesn't know how to answer.

Ginger can see Sookie's cautious attitude toward the two vamps and gives her a reassuring smile.

"Oh, you don't have to be so scared. They're really very nice here." She says warmly.

August rolled his eyes before leaving the restroom. He made his way across the club moving toward Eric's office. He sticks his head in giving a sweet smile to the Viking.

"I'm going home to have video sex with Godric." He chirps hiding his simmering fury before glancing Bill's way. "See you around Compton."

August left the office and made his way toward the front door. He instantly dialed Godric in an effort to calm his anger. The older vampire picked up after a few rings.

"Yes Min Solsken?"

"Godric I want to rip the beating heart from her chest." August growled as he exited the club.

"I must ask that you refrain from doing so." Godric chuckled.

August smiled softly upon hearing the noise. Godric had been laughing a lot more ever since they decided to become partners. August could remember the older vampire smiling softly on plenty of occasions, but never laughing. He felt so happy that he was the one to make Godric act so carefree.

"No promises." August grinned.

"At least hide the body somewhere inconspicuous." Godric replied.

The two chatted about random things until August made it into the house. He poked his head into the greenhouse and smiled sadly at his gators.

"I think it's time to set the kids free." He told Godric.

"Are you sure you are ready for that you sound very reluctant kära hjärta?" Was the cautious reply.

August sighed and made his way up to his room. He knew Godric would catch the apprehension in his voice and worry.

"It feels like something big is about to happen and I don't want my babies to be caught up in whatever it is." August started as he fell back into his bed. "I didn't want to tell Eric or Pam but….I'm scared Godric."

There was silence on the line and August heard shuffling before Godric spoke again.

"Get on the web cam August."

August's brow furrowed in confusion before he obliged the ancient vamps request. He pulled his laptop onto the bed and turned on his skype. He immediately received a video request from his lover. Godric's face pops up with a worried frown.

"Why are you afraid my sunshine? Do you need me to come there?" He asked.

August shook his head before answering.

"Don't trouble yourself Godric; I just have a bad feeling no need to jump states." August smiled.

Godric didn't look convinced, but August had to take the elder's mind off of it.

"Why don't you let me try on a few of the Chantal Thomass sets Pam got me? It will help me relax and I'm sure you could use a bit of stress release yourself." August grinned.

Godric smirked at the younger's obvious distraction attempt, but played along anyway.

"Did she buy anything in pink? I like how it looks on your skin."

August giggled rushing off to grab the lingerie boxes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"When we finish with all of this Bill bullshit I demand a rematch." August growled at the newest investor in Fangtasia.

Chow simply looked down at the teen with an amused smirk angering him further.

"The results will be the same." Chow said following Eric and Pam up to Bill's old colonial home.

"Fuck that I am not accepting a loss at Mario Kart." August huffed straightening his baby blue high waisted shorts and retucking his cream peasant blouse as he walked behind the group.

Eric eyed the gaudy Dolce and Gabbana tapestry heels on his feet with mild curiosity.

"Did I pay for those?" He asked casually as they walked up Bill's front stairs.

"Yup, I also got 4 pairs of these lovely Valentino stilettos, 2 pairs of Louboutin boots, and an absolutely amazing pair of purple suede Yves Saint Laurent mary janes." August gushed excitedly as Pam grinned at her maker's wide eyes.

"Exactly how much did you spend?" Eric questioned.

"Enough." August replied moving past him to ring the doorbell.

A few moments later an unamused Bill opened the door. August smirked at the put out expression on his face. Eric moved forward and entered the house.

"Bill, Chow. Chow, Bill." He said offhandedly as August, Pam and Chow entered the house and lined up beside the Viking.

"Nice to meet you." Chow said casually.

"Chow is Long shadow's replacement." Pam smirked.

"I take it by your being here, there was no way around it, then?" Bill snarked.

"I can't really say. Didn't exactly look into it." Eric replied boredly.

Bill scowled looking over toward Pam and August.

"Tell me, do you two enjoy living halfway up his backside the way you do?"

"Yes, it's nice. You should try it." Pam grinned cheekily.

"And what a backside it is." August grinned smacking his lips to Eric's cheek.

Eric smirked at the shorter vampire before looking amusedly at Bill.

"We're gonna have to stop by the bar where Sookie works first. She needs to know that I'll be gone. Don't forget how this started. She came to Fangtasia to help you." Bill stressed at Eric.

"Fine. Go to the bar." Eric agreed.

"Might be smart to check out the competition." Pam hummed.

"Or lack thereof." August added thinking of his incognito trip to Merlotte's.

"Yes, indeed." Eric said amused.

"What's your game?" Chow suddenly asks.

"Excuse me?" Bill questioned as everyone turned to look at Chow.

"You were playing Wii. What's your game?" Chow asked again.

August groaned in annoyance but was ignored.

"Golf." Bill answered in a curious tone.

"What's your best score on Pebble Beach?" Chow asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"7 under." Bill said proudly.

"Mine's 11 under." Chow said in slight Joy as he watched Bill's face fall in irritation.

"I liked Long shadow better." Bill told Eric with a frown.

"I know right, at least that bitch didn't cheat at Wii." August pouted agreeing with Bill just to be petty.

Pam rolled her eyes at his words before gripping his high ponytail and tugging the childish teen out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Entering Merlotte's caused a rush of mischief and glee to flood through August's body. He glanced around noticing the lack of his previous waitress. He looked toward the bar and a cruel smirk appeared on his face. He remembered the brunette from fangtasia. She dragged of August's puppy and now August was itching to see if she had given him V or not. August glanced once more at the bar before moving next to his maker behind Bill.

"Bill, what's going on?" Sookie asked as the surly vamp approached her.

Eric and Pam glanced around with amused looks on their faces.

"This place is even more depressing than I thought it'd be." Eric said causing laughs from both Pam and August.

"What are they doing here?" Sookie tried to whisper to Bill.

"Give me a minute, then we'll talk. Where's Sam?" Bill said pacing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know. Why?" Sookie replied confused and panicky.

"He's in his office." A dark skinned woman behind the bar stuttered out.

August looked her over with a small grin. She seemed like a great way to kill time and to find his second favorite human.

"Try to behave yourself." Bill said to Eric before moving toward the back hallway.

"Don't I always?" Eric answered looking around the bar.

August grinned making his way over to the bar ignoring the wary looks he received. He smiled sweetly eyeing the brunette behind it. He could smell the fear and V coming off of her. He leaned on his arms to get closer to her.

"You dragged my puppy into your bullshit little girl." He whispered sweetly. "There is very little stopping me from shoving my 6 inch heels into your windpipe for enabling Jason."

The girl looked shaken as Jude continued to smile at her. He then turned to the other woman behind the bar. She too was weary, but August could see fire in those eyes. He grinned at her appearing the picture of innocence. She reminded him of a certain sassy cook.

"Are you by chance related to the lovely Lafayette?" He asked.

She looked shocked before replying.

"How do you know him?" She demanded defensively.

August beamed squealing a little no doubt drawing some attention to him.

"I absolutely adore him! He owned these redneck assholes here the other day and I was lucky enough to see it."

The woman looked shocked and confused at his statement before her eyes widened in recognition.

"You're the guy that kissed him."

August nodded in reply before giggling.

"Of course he wasn't aware that I was a vampire at the time." He said. "So what should I call you? I'm August FYI."

She looked a little apprehensive about giving up her name to him.

"I don't bite people who don't deserve to be hurt." August said in a calming voice.

"Tara." She finally replied after looking him over for any sign of betrayal.

August started to say more about Lafayette's one sided fight when he noticed Tara looking over his shoulder in fear. August then felt a large hand curve around his waist drawing him up from his seat. Eric smirked and shoves a stack of cards in his hands.

"Make yourself useful and work." The Viking said with an amused look in his eyes. "After the apparent fortune you spent using my card I better see all of those gone."

August groaned pouting at his grand-maker. He looked back over his shoulder at the brunette and mouthed the word 'soon'. She flinched and avoided his eyes. The eternal teen then turned back to Tara with a cheerful grin.

"Duty calls, lovely meeting you Tara."

August started moving around the room opposite of his maker handing fear riddled humans the discount card.

"I'm sure even simple people like you have to escape you dreary little lives every now and again. My club Fangtasia can offer such an escape." Eric started moving around the room.

"So simply present this card at the door when you get to Fangtasia and the first round is on me.

"Also, Thursdays are ladies nights, so be sure to bring a date." Pam smirked.

"That is, if you can get one." August beamed innocently at one of the red necks at the table Pam stood beside.

"He got you." One of the men chuckled at his friend as Pam started to hand him a card.

"Not him. He doesn't get one." Eric said pointing at the man reaching for the card.

"What gives, bro?" The man called in confusion.

August and Pam smirked as Eric rushed right into the guy's face causing a few patrons to scream in shock.

"What'd you do to your arm there... bro?" Eric asked coldly "Hm?"

Eric glances up when he hears footsteps approaching to see Bill and Chow have returned.

"I take it your business here is done?" Eric asks standing up straight as Bill walks past him.

"I came to talk to Sookie." Bill says aggressively as he glares up at Eric.

"I'll give you three minutes. We have a tribunal to get to." Eric replied glancing between Bill and Sookie's confused form.

"What?" Sookie asks.

"Come with me." Bill says tugging her outside.

Pam and Chow follow Bill outside leaving August and Eric behind. August smiles at Tara moving to the woman once more with a periwinkle card in hand.

"Here, tell Lafayette to call me sometime, I rather enjoy his company." August chirps. "Don't you be afraid to call either I can already tell we would get along like siblings."

Tara shakily took the card making the eternal teen to wink at her.

"Oh, before I go, a word of advice: We know when a human has wronged us. We can smell it." Eric said looking all around the room as he did so causing August to smirk in the Brunette's direction as he walked toward Eric. "So do not make the mistake of letting the pretty vampire lady on television make you feel too comfortable. We may not have retaliated... yet... but we know who you are. Have a nice night."

August wrapped his arms around Eric's t-shirt clad bicep grinning at the older vampire.

"Nice speech." August laughed.

"Well, they needed to know their place." Eric replied leading him out of the bar.

They made their way over to the couple in time to hear Bill's frustrated voice.

"Because I killed a vampire." He told her.

"I know that, I was there, remember? He was gonna kill me. You were defending me." Sookie said as if it was nothing.

"If one of you killed another one of you defending one of us, there would be a tribunal." Bill tried to explain to her.

"I'll come with you then." Sookie said determinedly.

August snickered with a malicious gleam in his eyes, leaning on Eric's side. THAT would be hilarious to see.

"No." Bill said with an air of finality.

"I can and I'm going to. I wanna testify for you." The human replied as if her words made all the sense in the world.

"Damn it, you can't. You can't come. And you can't testify. You will not be welcomed there." Bill growled.

"You lied to me." Sookie breathed. "You said everything was gonna be okay but it's not, is it?"

"I honestly don't know." He said looking away.

Eric sighed in annoyance as August scrolled through his phone in boredom against him.

"Tick tock, Bill." Eric called out to the couple.

"Bill…" Sookie pleaded pitifully.

"Just look after yourself, all right? I've asked Sam to watch over you." Bill sighed grasping her shoulders.

"Wish you hadn't have done that." Sookie said shakily.

August scowled at the sight. He was not about this soap opera shit.

"Be smart, Sookie, and just let him. There's still somebody out there who wants to kill you." Bill cautioned.

"Fine. I will." She said teary eyed.

"Thank you." He said with a relieved look.

"And time." Eric called attempting to interrupt their sappy moment.

The couple ignores him and instead proceeds to kiss one another vigorously. August sees Tara arrive out of the corner of his eye and smiles at the fearful looking woman. However when he turns back to the kissing couple and he frowns deeply.

"This is too damn vanilla for me." August sighed slipping a hand into Eric's back pocket. "You should see the way Godric and I go at it."

"Funny I was going to say the same to you." Eric replied smirking.

August's head snapped up to look at him in shock and obvious jealousy, but he only continued to smirk gloating about Godric and his past encounters. August pouts moving to stand on the other side of his maker.

"If I had any feelings, I'd have the chills right about now." Pam drawled in distaste at the sight of the two.

"Not me." Eric replies to her statement before calling out. "Bill."

When it seemed like the two were going to ignore him again Eric snapped out.

"Now." He demanded.

They stop kissing, and Bill caresses Sookie's face before backing toward the other Vampires. The group starts to leave the parking lot with August giving an air kiss to Tara as they went.


	8. Believer

"So Bill…" August started casually as they reached the tribunal grounds. "On a scale from one to ten how fucked do you think you are going to be?"

Bill scowled and continued to ignore him.

"I think you are 'bent over spelling run' at the moment." The teen vamp grinned.

Eric smirked tugging the smaller male to his side.

"Now now August, no need to rile him up before his trial." He said patting the brunette on the head.

August grinned up at Eric before skipping ahead to Pam. He started to rattle off various designers who had recently released new shoe lines and begging Pam to come with him. He quieted down once they reached the edge of the tribunal grounds and smirked at the sight of another vampire having its fang ripped out.

"You fed on a human that belonged to another. Three months of starving till your fangs grow back will teach you better manners. Brothers and sisters of the tribunal, is this fair? Is this just?" The Magister Drawled looking through his phone as he spoke to the crowd.

The vampires cheered and Bill looked around in unease.

"Now, Luisa, the other one, please. From the root." He said casually.

Luisa gripped the vampire's fang with a pair of pliers before ripping the fang out and dramatically casting it aside. August laughed at the scene promising himself to actually hang out with the short-haired vampiress in the future.

"Sentence passed and executed. The trial is concluded. Best of luck. Moving on. This looks interesting. Eric Northman, sheriff of Area 5." The magister called causing Eric to move forward.

"Magister." Eric answered.

"Well, then. Bring me your murderer." The magister requested.

Bill walked forward after a harsh shove from August. He cautiously walked into the open for all to see him.

"You are here on charges of murdering one of our own for a human. Explain yourself ." The Magister drawled giving Bill a dead-eyed stare.

"Longshadow was choking the girl and would have killed her." Bill immediately tried to defend.

"So you murdered a higher life form for the sake of your pet. You broke an ancient and fundamental law. You decreased our numbers at a critical time in our history. Very bad. Very, very bad." The Magister Chastised.

"Magister, Long Shadow broke the law first. She was mine and he knew it. He would have killed her and fed on her." Bill said desperately.

"Hello, human. Irrelevant. Happens every day." The Magister snarked drawing laughter from the crowd of vampires.

"He was stealing from Eric." Bill said with certainty.

August smile dropped. Well shit Bill managed to save his ass. August gave a dejected sigh drawing a look of confusion from Chow. August glanced at the other vampire before sticking out his tongue in a mocking gesture.

"Sheriff?" The magister turned to Eric to confirm the statement

.

"Yes, Magister, it's true. Longshadow was a thief and a liar. He was hurting my business." Eric admitted reluctantly, probably just as upset as August but hiding it better.

"The business part, that is a serious offense." The magister said gravely.

"And it was the human who exposed Longshadow." Bill said with a bit more confidence before turning to the Viking. "Would you tell him, Eric?"

"The only reason the girl was there was because I called her." Eric said with a defeated sigh.

"To protect your wealth." Bill said continuing to stare Eric down.

"To protect my wealth, yes. Magister, she is... valuable." Eric said explaining his actions.

August frowned shifting in his spot. He wasn't sure what would be happening next.

"Humans exist to serve us. That is their only value." The magister said matter of factly.

"There are those among us who think differently." Bill replied defiantly.

"Do you question my authority? I am the Magister. I was trained in the Inquisition and I am the adjudicator for every vampire territory in North America. As the humans say, the humans you love more than your own kind: Back your shit down." The magister said Angrily.

The tribunal ground watched in shock at Bills defiant words. August was both elated and afraid of the Magister's wrath. Bill starts to open his mouth again and August just knows whatever he says is going to get him killed.

"Bill." Eric says warningly.

"Well, you haven't bored me. That works in your favor. And you seem to be obedient to your sheriff." The Magister says slowly looking a scowling Bill in the eye.

"For the most part." Eric says coldly making Bill whip his head around in disbelief. "When it matters, yes, he is."

The Magister looked contemplative before voicing his thoughts.

"The usual sentence is five years in a coffin chained with silver. During which time your body will waste to leather and sticks. You'll probably go insane."

August grinned at the man's words but it faltered at the slight smirk the Magister adopted.

"However... I'm feeling a bit... creative."

"You have no nest. You prefer to consort with humans. You seem to have lost all sense of our priorities. William Compton, you owe us a life." The Magister stated.

With a nod of his head, Luisa let a young red-haired girl from the trunk of one of the surrounding cars. She scrambled out of the car moving around to avoid the surrounding vamps. She was crying and damn near hyperventilating. August frowned at the girl's presence. She had no idea what was about to happen to her. August could only pity her. She should not be here. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"No." Bill said in disbelief as the girl was thrown at his feet.

"Oh, precious Jesus, God, save me, save me. Make it all a dream." The girl cried closing her eyes to wish everything away.

"Put me on the coffin, Magister. I will go willingly." Bill begged.

"Please, it's the first time I ever snuck out. I just wanted to go to Ashley's party. I only ever get to go to youth choir and prayer group. You take me home, I won't say a word to Mama and Daddy or anybody. Please, please, just help me." The girl begged the Magister in fear.

"There's no help for you, child." The magister chided her before gesturing to Bill. "Meet your Maker."

"Please. Please don't let them kill me. Please. I don't want to die." She begged Bill as he looked at her in fear.

"If you want to torture anyone, torture me." Bill said to the Magister.

"Torture? This? I don't think so. I could show you torture if you like." The Magister drawls.

"No. no, I was wrong to speak." Bill says in submission.

"You can quit stalling. What you see in this cow, Mr. Compton is merely a response to stimuli. Humans are quite... primitive... incapable of feeling pain as we do. But you know that. The Magister explained. "Luisa."

August frowned he knew it was girl continued to chant her prayers curled up on her side before Luisa pulled her screaming to Bill.

"According to our records, you have never been a Maker, is that right?" The Magister asks.

"Yes." Bill replies.

"But you know the procedure?" The Magister adds.

"Yes." Bill replies.

"Then proceed." The Magister gestures.

August turns away from the crowd and starts to make his way toward the entrance of the grounds. Pam watches him go with a disappointed frown. Chow was about to question the teen, but he held back. The unusual look on the teen's face was off-putting. Chow noticed the grimace on Pam's face as Eric returned to them.

"Did he run?"The Viking asked.

"Yes, and I'm getting awfully tired of his particular brand of dramatic bullshit."Pam sighed.

She turned and rushed up to her childe with an impatient scowl on her features. She grasped his arm forcing the brunette to face her.

"You've gotta be shitting me." She scoffed at seeing his bloody tear-streaked face. "Over some little blood cow."

August scowled at her.

"She's just a fucking kid Pam, she doesn't deserve to die that way or be forced away from her family."

Pam gave the teen a hard stare before unexpectedly backhanding him. August grunted as his body flew back away from her crashing into a nearby junker. He hissed at her dropping fang at his maker's sudden violence. She rushed forward and gripped his neck in a tight hold. August struggled in her grasp as he continued to growl at her.

"Cut this whiny child bullshit out." Pam sneered. "You are a part of Eric fucking Northman's nest, you were made by me, you are far greater than any of those miserable sheep and you had better start acting like it."

August continued to glare at her with frustrated tears rolling down his face and staining her skin pink.

"I never thought I would have to do this again." She started with a huff. "As your maker I command you to return home and stay there for the remainder the evening do not leave the nest."

August's eyes widened in shock before he scowled rushing off as soon as her hand left his neck. Pam stared after him in disappointment. She turned and made her way back to the tribunal grounds far more irritated than when she left.

Eric gave her a once over and a questioning gaze once she appeared back at his side.

"I sent him home, he was too emotionally compromised." Pam sighed watching Bill pick up the girl's limp body.

Eric nodded before speaking.

"I'll take care of him." Eric said as Bill approached. "You go bury Bill and the girl."

Pam scowled before nodding in acceptance.

"Only because I'd rather not deal with his temper tantrum."

Eric smirked and finished up proceedings with the magister before taking off into the air. It took about an hour to land at his home and upon arrival Eric could tell something was wrong. He made his way toward the greenhouse following the sound of choked sobbing. He pushed the door open to find August kneeling in the man made pond. He could see the remains of the man August set his alligators on floating lazily around him. Eric glanced around the room and noticed that said reptiles were missing. The Viking slowly approached the younger vampire, taking in his blood smeared cheeks and soaked appearance. August did not move or acknowledge Eric's presence as the blonde knelt down beside him. The teen twitched when Eric pushed a lock of his soaked hair behind the ear.

"You should be used to this life by now." Eric whispered in his ear as he pulled the smaller male into his side. "I can't say I understand why you have digressed from your usual blood lust."

August didn't reply.

"What has one human done to have you wound so tight?" Eric asked.

August finally turned to Eric with more bloody tears leaking from his eyes.

"She's pure."

Eric stared at the other in slight disbelief.

"Pure." Eric stated.

"When I was human….I was her. I did everything to keep my parents happy and tried my hardest to make people like me. It ended in a lot of heartache on my end." August said softly shifting in the water away from Eric. "I lost a lot of myself to please them. I was well aware that they were using me."

Eric watched the younger vampire's stone like expression with an intense focus. August had never spoken about much of his home life before his turning. He only knew August's parents names and what his home was like. Eric was not even sure if Pam knew anything about her own childe's previous life.

"I gave those assholes my money, my happiness, my fucking virginity." August seethed. "They repaid me by cutting me open and leaving me to bleed out in a filthy alley."

*-Flashback-*

" _You think just because your family is well off that you actually belonged with us?" one sneered delivering a series of harsh kicks to the teens stomach._

 _August groaned in pain as he coughed up a blood staining his teeth and dripping down his chin in thick rivulets of rust red. His left eye was swollen shut and his cheek bruised over from previous punches. He gazed blearily up at the three figures standing over him in fear and devastation. These were who he had called his friends for over 10 years? What did he do wrong? Why are they doing this to him?_

" _No way in hell are we gonna let some foreign piece of shit be above us, especially a faggot like you." A second voiced taking out a switchblade._

 _The first and third held August's arms back as they laughed at his attempted struggle. The second sneered and grasped August's chin to force the teen to look at him._

" _I want you to see what happens to those who don't know their place."_

 _August barely had time to register the vicious grin when he felt the immense pain of the blade entering his belly. It was twisted harshly before it was pulled out and forced in again. August screamed in pain but his mouth was covered by the gloved hand of the third. No one would hear him scream._

 _They eventually dumped him further down the alley out of immediate view. Alone and dying._

*-Flashback End-*

Eric remained silent as August let out a shaky stressed sigh. He glared into space and grinned making Eric's brow raise in question.

"I sucked the first one dry."

 _August gripped the man by the hair at the base of his skull tugging it back harshly as he viciously drained him. All while the first one screamed for help that would not come._

"The third one I made stab himself."

 _The third gazed at August with glazed over eyes as the young vampire grinned. He whispered sweetly in the thirds ear and handed him a rusty cleaver. The third dazedly took the large blade before quickly bringing the knife into his face lodging it deep into his skull before he dropped at August's feet._

"The second one…..I ripped his throat out while he lay in bed…..with his pregnant wife."

 _The second was startled awake by a slender hand covering his mouth and another pinning his body to the bed. He looked over to see his wife still sleeping soundly as she cradled he round belly. He looked up and squinted to try and see his assailant in the dark. The figure shifted into the moonlight revealing the soft features of August's pale face. The second's eyes widened in shock as he started to struggle. The pressure of the hands on him increased as August smiled down at him serenely._

" _I remember you telling me once that I had a neck that begged to be nibbled on."_

 _August leaned down into the second's face slowly._

" _I also remember you saying something about knowing one's place." August hummed offhandedly. "Well things don't always end up they way they are meant to. I mean you left me to die. Hell I expected to die, but I was picked to become more. I am a predator and you are prey. So I think you should take your place on the food chain and sustain me by offering up your neck."_

 _August jolted forward taking a large bite out of the second's neck ripping the flesh and vocal chords out in one go. He spit it back out onto the bed and watched the man struggle. The second started flailing as he gurgled on his own blood. He wife woken by the convulsing movements started screaming. She saw the bloody vision of August staring down at her and cried even harder. August placed a finger to his red lips shushing her until she was in tearful whimpers._

" _He brought this on to himself dear, you married a murdering, lying, waste of life and you could do far better." He told her gently. "He killed me so I had to return the favor."_

 _He left her in the blood soaked bed and never looked back._

August turned to Eric with a blank stare.

"Do you see now?" He asked solemnly.

Eric gazed at him before finally standing. He pulled August up and lifted the smaller vampire into his arms. He walked them upstairs into Eric's bathroom and placed the teen on the tub. He started running water into the tub before pulling his dirty clothes off of him. He pushed August into the shower and told him to scrub all of the dirt off of his skin. By the time the tub filled August had finished.

Eric settled August in the bath before finally speaking.

"Where did your 'babies' go?" He asked.

August shrugged and pulled his knees to his chest.

"I let them go."

Eric nodded before pulling out his phone. He quickly dialed Godric's number and then placed it on speaker. The phone rang a bit before the elder answered.

"Hello Eric." Godric answered.

"Godric it seems that your little sunshine has hit a cloud bank." Eric said stroking August's hair.

"What happened?" Godric asked coldly.

"He was apparently triggered by a young girl being turned at the tribunal tonight." Eric answered cautious of his maker's tone.

"Is he there with you?" Godric asked.

"Yes." Eric answered.

There was shuffling on Godric's end before he spoke again softly.

"Min Solsken, I understand that you did not agree with the punishment the magister gave but you must understand that that is how the vampire law works. I do not agree either but I am not the authority. My word only holds so much weight. Your empathy for the girl shows just how much of your humanity remains and I admire that in you. You are my sunshine and even though he might try to deny it Eric holds you in the same level that I do. We love you August and we do not expect you to ever change your morals for any reason. I wish I could come to comfort you myself, but important matters have come up here that require my attention. Will you promise to video call me tomorrow?"

"Yes." August replied softly.

"I love you my sunshine." Godric said.

"I love you too." The teen replied.

"Take care of him Eric, Sov Gott." Godric said before hanging up.

Eric gazed down at August still form noting the more relaxed posture.

"Come, you're sleeping with me today and I do not want you out of my sight tomorrow night either."

The teen nodded his head in reply to the elders words.

*-*0-*-*-0*0-*-*-0*-*

August shifted a bit causing his borrowed black tank to ride up exposing his belly. He was feeling marginally better and had returned to his usual bubbly self. He even apologized to Pam for lashing out at her.

August laid sprawled out over Eric's desk tamping on his phone at rapid speed. The older vampire had laid numerous paper stacks on top of the younger and was casually sorting through the club's documents to make sure nothing else was taken after the Long Shadow fiasco. Eric had glanced at the revealed skin and reached out to flick the tiny red gem dangling from August's belly.

"Rude." August said not looking away from his game.

Eric smirked continuing his work. A knock on the door interrupted the calm silence. Pam opened the door with an annoyed look on her face.

"Bill and his infant are here." She drawled as Bill rudely stalked into the room with little Jessica behind him grinning.

Pam scoffed heading back to the front with Jessica watching her in awe.

"I need you to take Jessica off my hands for a while." Bill pressed as he approached Eric.

"This is your punishment, not mine. What am I supposed to do with her?" Eric replied settling back against the desk.

August set his phone down and took the paper stacks off of his body. He turned on his side to face Eric's back and started running his fingers up the back of the vikings leather jacket. He eyed Bill with irritation and was about to make a smart ass comment about leaving his new child covered in the dirt he pulled her from when the little red head started to fuss.

"Excuse me. I can hear you, Mr. Rude." She snarked at Eric. "I wanna go to the bar. I wanna be one of those dancers. Oh, I'm hungry." She whined.

Eric smirked at her childish words. August snickered sitting on the edge of the desk propping his sock clad feet on the arm of one of the gaudy red vinyl chairs.

"She won't listen to me. It'll take more time than I have to teach her obedience." Bill growled in frustration as he dropped into the other chair positioned in front of the desk.

"I don't obey anybody. Those days are over." She said haughtily.

"You can't handle one little girl, Bill? Newborns can be like this. Man up, my friend. She's not even one night old." Eric said pulling off his jack, lifting August's legs in order to sit in the chair, and grasping the youngers ankles to hold him in place.

"That is not the issue." Bill sighed in frustration.

"You want to stay with your maker, don't you?" Eric asked turning to Jessica causing August to shoot Bill a mocking grin.

Jessica turns with a defiant scowl aimed at Bill.

"No, he's a dick. dick, dick, dick." She mocked causing Eric to laugh. She turned to Eric with a piss poor attempt at being sexy. "You're cute. Can I sit in your lap?"

"No." Eric shut her down as his thumb rubbed circles on August's ankle.

"Fuck no little girl." August laughed. "You're far too young and way too dirty to sit in anyone's lap let alone his."

"But you don't look that much older than me." Jessica said confused.

"Sweetheart I was legal when I was turned and I am old enough to be your grandfather." August smiled at the pouting girl as if she was a cute toddler. "Do not compare me to you, do not ever ask to sit in Eric's lap again, and do not expect to get your way now just because your heart no longer beats."

"Why? Nobody lets me have any fun. Fuckers!" Jessica hissed.

"Sit down and shut up." Eric told her in a firm voice.

Jessica froze in shock before making her way over to a chair by the door.

"Close the door." Eric says before she can sit.

She does as he says before dropping into the chair with a pout and a glare. August snickers before sliding down onto the arm of Eric's chair.

"You have to be tough with them or they'll walk all over you." Eric tells Bill in a wise tone as he places a hand onto August's hip.

"I am well aware of that, but you can see how she is. And there are urgent matters to which I must attend." Bill says desperately.

"Sookie Stackhouse?" Eric starts curiously. "Haven't you done enough for her?"

"If any harm were to come to her because of my absence, you would be…" Bill started threateningly before drifting at the end when Eric gazed at him with a challenging gleam in his cold eyes. August dropped fang at his threatening posture and Jessica watched the older teen in awe.

"What?" Eric asked calmly as he continued to stare Bill into submission.

" ... without her helpful skills." Bill finished nervously.

The tense atmosphere was interrupted by the whining of the baby vampire as she jumped up and smacked at the closed door. August retracts his fangs and rolls his eyes before leaving Eric's grip. He stands up and wanders over to the nearby couch to stretch across it.

"Let me out. I wanna do something bad." She screeched making a number of frustrated grunts and whines.

"I would be in your debt. I would return the favor." Bill says with a reluctant look.

"Oh, yes, you will. You most definitely will." Eric says staring at the baby vampire blankly before calling out to her in a firm voice. "Jessica."

"You don't have to yell at me." She snaps back.

"How would you like to learn how a real vampire feeds?" He asks her.

Jessica turns with a look of excitement in her eyes.

"Oh, yes, sir. Please, sir." She answers him.

"See? It's really quite easy." Eric tells Bill who huffs.

"In that case I leave her to you." Bill says making his way to the door.

"Don't get to cozy without you new kid around Compton." August purrs. "She'll be back before you know it."

Bill grimaced at the smirking vamp before leaving the club. There was silence before Eric turned to his lounging grand-childe.

"August get her cleaned up and then take her to Pam so she can feed." Eric says turning back to his paperwork.

The eternal teen rolls his eyes and sits up.

"The only clothes I can spare her without feeling bad are a pair of my shorts and a bar t-shirt." August sighed.

"Then give them to her." Eric states not even looking up at the other vampire.

August grunts in annoyance before he tugs the girl away from the door shocking the teen into silence. He frowns at her dirt covered face before pushing her to sit on the couch. He turns his attention back to the duffle bag next to her. He dug through it until he found a pack of make up removal wipes. He turns back to her with a determined gaze. He grips her chin and starts to furiously scrub the dirt from her face. She starts to struggle a bit but freezes at the sound of his growl.

"Hold still. I need your face to be somewhat clean before you feed so you don't get dirt all over the human's neck." August tells her. "When im done im going to give you a change of clothes to put on until we leave for the night."

She nods in understanding as August continues his work. He is aware of her awe filled eyes on him as he works.

"Your really pretty." Jessica tells him.

August stops and laughs a bit before smiling at her.

"Thank you darling, I appreciate the compliment." He replied. "Don't sell yourself short; I find you adorable."

He finished whipping her her skin before sending her off to get dressed and fed. He turned to look at Eric with a small smile.

"Do you love me, Eric?" He asked causing the tall blonde to pause. "In any way."

"I suppose so, not Godric's level of love of course." He answers not turning around.

"No one loves the way he does." August grinned.

Eric turned with a smirk and winked at the younger. August groaned. He really needed to get the Viking and Godric into a threesome or at least give him a sex tape as proof of their intimacy.

"I totally set myself up for that."

"Yes, you did."

Jessica returned later looking much happier and cleaner than before. She plopped herself into the couch and watched quietly as the two older vampires interacted. The smaller brunette was playful and constantly tried to tease Eric. The more intimidating vamp didn't seemed phased and even played along. The teen would casually run his hands along the blonde's biceps and shoulders, plant kisses on the back of his neck, and even nuzzle into his long hair. Eric just smirked and proceeded to talk to the other in a language she couldn't identify. These interactions went back and forth for quite some time. Her observations were soon interrupted by August turning to her.

"You ready to go Jessica?" He asks her with a beaming smile.

"Yeah." She answers still a little awestruck by the older teens bright grin.


	9. You'll be the death of me

"You're really in your 100's?" The ginger teen asks curiously as she sat on a plush footstool within August's closet.

"I am." August replied as he focused on sifting through his closet to find something suitable to wear.

Jessica took his distracted reply as an excuse to look though the rest of the room. She was sure that the closet was easily bigger than her room at home. August had everything organized by color and clothing type. She wandered to the far wall that opened up into a small alcove where the walls were lined with shoes of all kinds. Jessica's jaw dropped as she entered the space. She had only pictured places like this in her dreams. She ran her finger tips across the toes of several heels before pausing on a pair that drew her in.

A beautiful combination of teal and gold, the mules were more simplistic than the other heels surrounding it, but they were no less gorgeous. She gently took them from the shelf before settling on the floor. She slid her foot into the large teal satin bow that would hold her foot in place and simply stared. There was a mature elegance to them that made her feel like the grown up she always tried to be. Jessica wondered if she was still human would she ever have been able to have worn anything as beautiful as these.

"Those are Oscar De La Renta Sophia satin mules." August's voice called softly startling the baby vamp from her thoughts.

Jessica looked up to see him leaning on the arched entrance way with a soft smile and a bundle of clothes in his grasp. She scrambled to take them off with apologies flowing from her stuttering lips when a hand on her shoulder forced her to stop.

"It's okay." He said softly. "God knows how many times I've sat here doing the same thing."

He held out his hand for her to take before drawing her up onto her feet. She wobbled trying to find her balance before nearly falling onto August. He chuckled before steadying her.

"These were a gift from my lover from before we got together." August smiled fondly. "At the time I didn't think he realized that these were primarily meant for weddings, but now I think he knew exactly what they were."

Jessica stood up straight finally with an occasional wobble.

"Do you like them?" August asked her.

"They are beautiful; I've never had anything this pretty or expensive in my life." Jessica said breathlessly. "My Daddy would never have bought me anything like these, let alone approve of them. He would probably say something about them not being proper for a church going woman."

August smiled holding her hands in order for her to balance out.

"You take them then, as a gift to celebrate your new life." He grinned.

Jessica was shocked at his words before hurriedly shaking her head in denial.

"No I couldn't take these!" She cried. "You just said they were a gift and you barely know me! I absolutely can't take these shoes!"

"You can and you will Jessica." August laughed. "But first we have to teach you to walk in heels over an inch high."

Jessica was speechless as she slipped out of the shoes. She picked them up and held them to her chest as blood stared to streak down her cheeks. August brushed the bloody tears way with his thumbs before leading her back into the main portion of his closet. He held out the bundle of clothes to her before nodding at a door behind her.

"That leads to my bathroom, get cleaned up and changed. You are free to stay the day in my room so get some rest." He said ushering her into the other room. "I'll see you tonight."

He took the mules with a soft smile and wandered back to his shoe alcove. He opened up a small cupboard beneath the heels to reveal a multitude of boxes. He quickly finds the one for the mules and places them inside. He leaves the closet and sets the box on the bed. He could never bring himself to wear the shoes after the first time he wore them for the elder vampire. The subtle smile and indulgent gleam in Godric's eye sticking out in his memory more now than it did back then.

Godric was a creature of subtle possessiveness. He staked his claim in far more interesting ways than a claiming bite to the neck. A majority of the shoes in his closet were from Godric. He claimed that August need not worry over the money he spent since he had accumulated enough to last many lifetimes. It took August a good 50 years to get use to his gifts and pampering. The most memorable was the Stuart Weitzman Cinderella look alike heels that the 2000 year old had somehow gotten his hands on. They were made with pink and blue diamonds vs the normal white. August did not ask how or why.

He sighed leaving his bedroom for Eric's. The elder vampire was not present yet so he took the chance to call Godric. The phone rang a few times before the soothing accented voice of his lover drifted through the receiver.

"Hello August it is wonderful to hear from you." He said.

"Hi Godric." August grinned. "How are things in Dallas? Running smoothly I hope. Stan is not giving you any trouble is he?"

There was a slight pause in the elder's words before a soft chuckling was heard.

"It is nothing that I cannot handle my sunshine." He finally answered.

August's brow furrowed at the delayed response. It was just a random occurrence and not a cause for alarm, but it was odd coming from someone who was the most calm and level headed out of their little vampire family. Godric was always sure with his words so his pause in reply seemed otherworldly.

"If you say so." August replied. "I'm looking after a baby vamp at the moment. Not sure how long I will be watching her though."

"I'm sure they will be fine under your tutelage." Godric replied amused.

The two talked for a little over an hour before Eric arrived in the room. His brow rose in curiosity before walking into his closet.

"I was thinking of coming over to see you soon, it's been a while since I last saw you and I can feel myself going through withdrawal."August said dramatically.

"Maybe so." Godric replied simply.

August could see the metaphorical red flags shooting up.

"It's getting early and I still need to clean up. I'll talk to you tomorrow night okay." August said hopefully.

"It's a promise." Godric smiled. "Have a good rest August."

"You too Godric." August replied before ending the call.

He frowned at his phone in contemplation. What the hell was happening in Texas to have Godric sound so withdrawn? The sound of Eric clearing his throat drew his attention.

"Are you comfortable?" He snarked leaning against the bedpost.

"Very." August sassed back as he deliberately rolled around on top of Eric's sheets.

"Is there a reason you have graced my bed this close to morning?" Eric asked.

"Jessica is using my bed so I'm sleeping with you." August answered standing up and heading for the bathroom.

He turned on Eric's shower before shedding his clothes. Eric followed and watched every second of the younger's process of hopping into the stream of water. If the eternal teen was giving a free show he was not going to turn it down. His gaze hungrily trailing the pale blemish free skin now covered in rivets of hot water. This went on for quite some time before Eric finally spoke again.

"How much longer are you going to play mother bird to the little newborn?" Eric asked watching August through the foggy glass of his shower.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." August replied dipping his head under the spray of water.

Eric just smirked at the nonchalant reply.

"Then why are you crawling into my bed this morning instead of sleeping in your own?" He presses.

August turns off the water before opening the shower door. His wet feet padded over to the linen closet to get a towel before answering.

"I didn't think you would ever protest my presence in your bed Eric." August smirks drying off his body.

"I don't, but you do understand that she is Compton's childe and not yours." Eric said moving into the room to loom over the younger vampire.

August scoffs pushing his damp hair behind his ears.

"Of course I know that." He replied. "I just wanted her to feel as if her maker hadn't just shoved her aside in favor of fucking a walking cavity."

Eric looked down at him in amusement before pulling a second towel from the shelf and drying the eternal teen's hair.

"Pam didn't cast me aside the night I dug myself up and I'm positive you didn't leave her side either after she turned. Jessica is a young teenage girl Eric, everything you say and do will affect them mentally. Now she will stay young forever. She was crying earlier because I gave her a pair of shoes. She said her parents wouldn't approve so I know she must have grown up in a strict household that she constantly sought approval from. Bill cast her aside without a backwards glance tonight and my hate for that prick has skyrocketed." August ranted.

Eric tilted August's head up to look in his eyes before giving him a solemn nod.

"Unfortunately Compton isn't the first nor will he be the last to abandon their responsibilities as a maker. Our blood is unique." Eric started leading the younger into the bedroom. "Godric instilled the importance of bonding in his line because it makes us stronger. We are more aware of our strengths if we have our weaknesses close at hand."

August stared at Eric in wonder as the elder sat him on the bed. He understood what the other meant and smiled softly.

"Lucky for me that my weaknesses are far better at this vampire thing than I am." August said. "I don't have to worry about you, Pam, or Godric getting hurt since you all are so strong."

Eric gave a sharp laugh as he tugged the towel from August before pulling him down into the bed.

"That's enough heavy thought for one evening, sleep." Eric said tugging the other into his side.

August didn't fight his grasp or the pull to succumb to the day. He drifted to a dead sleep with the thought of what it would be like to become a maker.

The next day August made plans to take Jessica shopping.

"Jessi you ready to go?" August asks as he pulls his hair up into a messy bun.

"I'm ready!" She calls rushing from the bathroom.

August looked her over noting her bell sleeved white baby doll top, emerald mini skirt, and white espadrille wedges. She managed to put together a rather cute outfit from his closet considering how she was dressed when he first saw her. He nods in acceptance of her outfit before making his way to the garage with an eager teen vamp behind her. He made his way to his purple 1994 Pontiac Firebird with a wicked grin. Once Jessica was settled into the passenger seat he takes off toward downtown Shreveport.

"Where are we going first?" Jessica asked curiously.

"The mall, I figured since you're his progeny now Bill ought to supply you with anything you might want or need." August said innocently holding out a credit card to the younger girl.

Jessica looks at the card in confusion before taking it. She sees William Compton's name on it and frowns.

"You took someone's credit card?" She asked.

"I took Bill's credit card. August smugly replies.

"How?" She stutters out. "When were you even close enough to take it?"

"Never you mind the how and when, the point is I got it so he can provide for his new daughter properly." August replies dodging her questions.

After a while they finally arrived at the mall and August immediately pulls her toward Express. Jessica tried to run off to a store with more reasonable prices, but August's grip and strength showed just how young and weak she was compared to him. Once inside the store he looked her over before grabbing various items and shoving Jessica into the changing rooms.

"Let me know how those fit so I can start picking some other things out." August told her.

They spent well over 3 hours going to various stores. Their arms were now full of bags as they made their way back to the car. Jessica had the biggest smile on her face. A small group of teenagers passed them and the boys gave Jessica more than a few looks. August smirked at Jessica's shy smile at the attention.

"Look at you reeling in the boys without even batting a lash." He said. "I'm impressed you could do some serious damage with that power."

"What power?" She asked confused.

"The power to manipulate without a glamor. It helps in certain areas, especially if its against your own kind. Eric and my lover can do it flawlessly, but my maker doesn't care to have loose ends so she just goes full on glamor." August told her.

"Can you do it?" She asks.

"Yes, but i only do it to people who hold ill will towards me. If they were vile enough to approach me with the intent to harm me then I want them to know and remember exactly why they are going to die." August finished solemnly.

Jessica didn't know what to say to that. She spent the entire car ride in silence and remained quiet as August started to put his new clothes away and getting changed for work. He finished and then joined Jessica. She sat with a frown on her face before she finally spoke.

"What were your Momma and Daddy like?" Jessica asked as they lounged in August's sitting room.

August glanced at her before sighing.

"They were everything parents should be." He replied. "They did everything in their power to provide me with a life they desperately wanted me to have."

"They sound great." Jessica smiled shyly.

"They were great. I never wanted for anything and I watched them work hard to make sure of it." August added.

He curled up in his plush armchair with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"I remember when I was 14, my parents built me a conservatory. It was similar to the one I had built here, but smaller in size. The first thing I planted there were Hibiscus flowers for my parents. I wanted to show them how much I appreciated them by cultivating the flower my mother loved most. I still grow them now. Over 80 years and I still honor their memory with those flowers."

"Are they your favorite flower too?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Surprisingly, no." He laughed. "I find myself more fond of calla lilies."

August stood giving Jessica a cheerful grin.

"Enough talk, I have a date with the bar at Fangtasia and unfortunately Eric doesn't trust you enough to leave you here on your own little red." He said. "So you are going to stay in my sight at all times. I do not want to end up putting you in the office with Eric while he broods over paperwork."

Jessica nodded enthusiastically remembering how patronizing and brutal he was about putting her in her place. She quickly followed the faux leather clad form of August as they made their way to his car. She hopped in just as he started the car and shrieked a bit as he zoomed off ignoring all forms of traffic laws. Once they made it into the city August started to drive the speed limit and took his time getting to the club.

"I wish I knew you as a human." Jessica said softly as she watched the city lights go by out the window.

"Why is that?" August replied questioningly.

"It would have been nice to have a friend like you growing up." She answered. "You're like a breath of fresh air compared to everyone I'm use to being around at church."

August beamed at her words.

"Oppa you're so awesome! I wish every guy I knew was as pretty, smart, and talented as you!" August chuckled as he pitched his voice higher to sound feminine.

If Jessica could blush she would definitely be doing it right now.

"Stop it!" She squeaked. "What does oppa even mean?"

"Big brother." August replied pulling into a spot in the club's parking lot.

"Oh." She replied thoughtfully before a look of appreciation crossed her face. "Thanks for doing all of this for me oppa."

August nodded with an amused grin on his face as he led her into the club. He told her to sit at the bar as he rounded it and nodded to the human currently working it. August washed his hands before he started taking drink orders from the surrounding patrons. After filling a few he noticed that Jessica was eyeing up one of the poles a female dancer was wrapped around.

"You are not touching that pole young lady. I don't care if you are a vampire now; you are still 16 years old." August chastised as he pushed a martini toward a waitress with a loaded tray.

"I was just looking." Jessica defended with an eye roll.

Pam sneered at the interaction before making her way to Eric. The Viking was watching the teens as well with a look of disdain.

"She needs to leave. Now." Pam told Eric as she crossed her arms over her chest. "She is turning my almost perfect childe into a mother hen and I hate it."

Eric nodded in agreement.

"Yes I do believe Bill is overdue for his responsibility." Eric said watching August swat away Jessica's hand as it reached for one of the drinks the elder had made. "Tell Chow he's in charge tomorrow night. We are paying our friend mister Compton a visit."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

August smirked at his handy work. Jessica was dressed as what could only be described as a goth school girl, pig tails and all. Eric had basically demanded that Jessica be sent back to Bill tonight so August felt the need to send her off in style. When they approached the house piano music could be heard coming from within. Eric opened Bill's door without knocking. Jessica grinned mischievously as she entered.

"Hi, Daddy." Jessica mocks as she walks into Bill's parlor.

Eric, August, and Pam follow the baby vamp into the house at a relaxed pace. August almost laughed at the look on Bill's face.

"What is this?" Bill questioned as he turned to face Eric.

"There are favors and there are favors." Eric said with a stressed tone as he stopped in the doorway.

"She is extremely annoying." Pam said bluntly as she side eyed August's cheerful expression.

Jessica pouted before propping her feet up on the table. August twitched wanting to knock them down, but he wanted to see Bill's suffering more.

"You can't do this. We had a deal." Bill accused.

"Yeah, well now the terms have changed. She's yours." Eric started as he moved closer to Bill before smiling. "Unless you wanna give me Sookie.

Bill jumed up dropping his fangs. Eric's dropped just as quickly. August huffed in irritation and frustration. Pam simply rolled her eyes. Eric laughed at Bill's anger.

"It's just a suggestion. Though a few nights with this one may change your mind." He said gesturing to Jessica.

Jessica's brows went up in disbelief over his words. August chuckled walking over to her side as Eric turned to leave.

"Good luck." Pam said moving out the door behind him.

"Åh, du ljuva frihet!" Eric calls out causing Pam and August to laugh.

August placed a big dramatic kiss to the side of Jessica's head before setting the bags he was carrying down beside her. The shoe box was placed in her lap gently.

"Don't forget to call unnie." August smiled.

He turned to face Bill with a smirk and pulled the others credit card from his pocket. He handed it to Bill who looked as if he was about to rip off the teen's head.

"You picked out such nice things for your little girl; you're such a good father." August cooed before leaving the house with a cackle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hi chagiya, is everything ok?" August chirped as he stretched out in front of the webcam.

"All is well." Godric smiles softly.

August grins back, but it slowly recedes as he notices that Godric only continues to stare at his face. He had seen the look before. His mother and father wore it the day he told them he was leaving on a long trip that they most definitely knew he would never return from. It was a look of longing and acceptance. Godric was memorizing his face.

"What's wrong?" August asks softly.

Godric tenses for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"I am sorry my Sunshine." Godric started with a defeated look in his eyes. "You may never forgive me, but I must do this for all our sakes."

"What are you talking about Godric, what are you doing?" August asks frantically as the torturous burn of panic starts to set in.

"Jag älskar dig, min Solsken." He says softly before ending the call abruptly.

"No." August whispers. "No. No. No. No! NO!"

Bloody tears stream down the eternal teens face as he tried calling Godric again and again. No one answers and August gets more and more frustrated. He jumps from his bed and rushes of to Fangtasia. In his desperation he doesn't notice that he was actually flying there at breakneck speed. He rushes through the main club and into Eric's office with blood painted cheeks and a feral look in his eyes that neither Eric nor his maker had seen in him since the days of his suicide attempts. August stumbles over to the Viking with heart breaking sobs rattling his body. Eric was confused and Pam, who came to see what was going on, was no better.

"Vad är fel?" Eric asked pulling the younger down onto his lap.

August breathes shakily before finally speaking.

"Godric." He whimpers. "Something has happened."

Eric's eyes narrow before looking up to Pam. Whatever was happening they were damn sure going to figure it out. Eric knew exactly where to start looking and asking when it came to disappearing vampires.


	10. Ugh!

_August,_

 _I am doing everything in my power to locate Godric as soon as possible. His disappearance was so sudden and there was no indication of a struggle. He seemed quieter in the weeks leading up his vanishing, but it was not concerning since he tended to close himself off every couple of months. I should have pushed him to speak with me. I should have told you or Eric about it as well. I am sorry. If you would like to you are more than welcome to come to Dallas at anytime. Godric adored you and it was clear to see why. You brought out a part of him that none of us has ever seen. He laughed and smiled with you in a way that made many envy the relationship you shared. That bright happiness that surrounded you both was a sign that we could find light in our lives. A plethora of things were delivered to Godric's nest a day or so ago so I shipped them to you in a large box. He must have ordered these things for you before he disappeared. There is also a thick envelope and box addressed to you that I found on his desk. I didn't open them since I believe it to be something personal. Stay strong August. I do not wish to see you fall into depression again. Give my regards to Eric. I will be contacting him in the coming week._

 _Sincerely, Isabelle_

August read through the letter with red rimmed eyes. He glanced at the large box set on the floor before him. The thick white envelope beside him was adorned with Godric's unique fluid script. August didn't want to see what it said so he pushed it aside in favor of opening the box.

From within August pulled 9 shoe boxes, a large wrapped picture frame, 3 garment bags, and a plain wooden box the size of his palm. He pulled the frame from the box first removing the brown paper concealing it. It was revealed to be a photo of his home before he was turned. In all his years he had yet to go back to the place he grew up. The photo showed that it had not changed since the day he sold it. The stone masonry was covered in ivy and honeysuckle. His little greenhouse sat off to the side in pristine condition. You could just make out the beginnings of the small orchard that bordered the property. August eyes welled up with blood as his fingers traced the stepping stone path that led to the front door. He gently leaned the painting against his chaise as he pulled out the garment bags next. Inside each were large knitted sweaters. The first was a pale pink with a high-low style. The sleeves were made with thumbholes and the neckline dipped off of one shoulder. The second was a white distressed cardigan with numerous holes and runs. The hem would barely brush his ankles. The last was a mint crop top that came just beneath his breastbone. Solsken was stitched across it in elegant yellow script. He smiled setting them aside before pulling out the shoes. There were 5 custom converse sneakers. The custom made heeled high-tops were gorgeous. One pair was Labyrinth themed with Jareth and Sarah at the masquerade. The next were pastel purple with holographic angel wings on the sides and a white lace overlay. Then there was a Gackt vanilla pair styled like low tops. Another pair had the Fangtasia logo along its side. The final pair was a knee-high wedge in all white. He pushed them all aside with a sniffle as Eric entered the room.

"What's all this? Go on another shopping spree?"

August picked up Isabelle's letter and passed it to him before pulling the last 4 shoe boxes out. Each one was a different designer. The first was a pair of Christan Louboutin and Dan Francois-Lesage blue Marie-antoinette pumps, the second were betsey Johnson pink layla anniversary heels, the 4th was Manolo classic polka dot pumps, and last was a pair of red Alexander McQueen slippers. Godric knew him so well.

Eric set the letter on top of the shoe boxes and watched the eternal teen clutch at his red shoes with shaking hands. He understood how torn up and afraid August was, but Eric felt it on higher levels. His maker, the man who made him who he was today, was in danger and no one seemed to have any clue where he could be. August was very obviously on the verge of a mental collapse if something did not come up soon. Eric saw the fresh bloody tears stream down his face and placed a hand on the youngers knee.

"He knows me so well and does things like this." August said softly. "Why would he leave me? Why would he leave us?"

"You think he left?"

"I think he knew this was going to happen."

Eric sighed leaning back on the chaise. He eyed the tall stack of shoes and then the room as a whole. It annoyed him to no end to walk into the younger's suite and see the gaudy pastel mural of colorful centaurs. The room looked fit for a child rather than a man August's age. The fact that the teen only did it to make fun of him only upped the irritation. Eric eyed the sunbathing centaur that was meant to represent Godric. The halo of glittering light surrounding the figure showed just how much August cherished his relationship with his maker.

"If you and Godric did not enter a relationship would you still be here?"

August looked down at his slumped form in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Would you still live here? Would you try to meet the sun again? If Godric did not initiate a relationship would you still be how you are now?" Eric asked staring the younger vampire down before standing.

August stilled. He didn't know what he would do. He looked at Eric with the lost eyes of a child.

"I don't know."

Eric leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Put away your things August, I want you to spend some time at the club tonight." He said making his way to the door. "It may take your mind off things for a little while."

August watched the viking leave with a detached stare. He turned back to the box to remove the smaller wooden one within it. He unlocked the metal clasp holding it closed and gently lifted the lid. Settled within were several photos of Godric and he going all the way back to the 30s. Two in particular caught his eye. One was obviously from the 80s since his hair was bleached. He was smiling and clinging to Godric's waist as they sat on a carousel horse together. Godric looked at him as if he had hung the moon and grinned back at him with a glow of pure joy. They looked so good together. The other photo was a polaroid taken around the same time. In it August was perched on Godric's lap with a bright red lollipop in hand and a bright smile on his face. Godric had an arm around his waist and appeared to be nuzzling the other's jaw with a small smile.

"Godric you colossal dick." August sniffled. "I love you."

He placed the box beside him and proceeded to take the shoes and sweaters to his closet. He spent an hour showering and making sure any evidence of his tears were thoroughly washed away. His makeup was dark and minimal and his hair hung loose. He eyed it in the mirror with critical eyes before an idea popped into his head. He was going shopping soon.

As August exited his firebird he took note of the appreciative stares of the club patrons in the parking lot. A black shiny black corset sat over a boat neck long sleeved shredded red tee. His legs were adorned in skinny pants made in the same material as his corset. August's 6in black platform stiletto mary janes clicked against the pavement as he moved past the crowd of envious and lustful stares. Upon entering he received a nod of acknowledgement from Pam before she jerked her head in the direction of Eric's throne. August nods and approaches the older male.

The teen sat beside Eric and watched as the humans vying for the viking's attention glared at him. He pulled out his phone and started up another game of Resident Evil. After a few hours of fawning patrons and cheesy pop covers Eric leaned over to to see what he was doing.

"You and your games."

"I don't hear your complaints."

"Your point?"

"They keep me sane."

"I was under the impression that you never were."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Idiots." Pam cut in with a smirk. "Eric you have a call in the office."

He frowned a bit before leaving his chair. August looked up at his maker as she stared at him with a calculating stare.

"Do NOT make me chain you in a coffin again sweet stuff, I warned you then and I am warning you now because you are falling back into old habits, I am not taking that shit again. Do you understand? I do not want to use the maker's command, but I will if you force my hand August."

"Yes Pam." He nodded solemnly.

Pam watched her progeny leave the club with a frown on her rose tinted lips. She knew he was dipping into depression as soon as he rushed into fangtasia that night he discovered Godric's disappearance. His dependency on the older vampire was concerning. Godric was a tether for August. He kept the young vampire from any reckless acts that could get him killed.

Pam made her way into the office just as Eric slammed the phone onto the receiver. Eric looked up as she entered with a glare.

"That was Isabelle, Godric's second in command, she doesn't have any new leads and plans to have her human look into that church."

"I don't know which is worse, the V dealers or a fanatical vampire hate cult."

"Both are not in our favor."

Eric kicked his desk harshly. Pam crossed her arms waiting for Eric to finish.

"I'm closing the club tomorrow. I'll question the rats downstairs to see if they know of any movements in Dallas."

Pam nods in acceptance.

"While we are at it I may as well touch up your roots they are looking a bit dull."

Eric flipped off his childe as he went to sit behind his desk.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

August exited his bathroom draped in a silk robe. He plucked the thick envelope from where he had set it aside. He traced Godric's fluid script with a peach colored nail and a small sad smile. He carefully opened the enveloped and pulled out it's contents. The first thing he saw was a deed for property in Loggy Bayou. 60 acres of woods and swamp that godric had a house built on. August's breath hitched in shocked. Godric had a home built for them less than an hour from where he lived now. He sat the deed and map papers aside and pulled several pictures of a beautiful contemporary home built in a clearing surrounded by tall trees. A set of keys and a letter were also inside. August had blood streaming down his cheeks as he scowled at the letter. He refused to read anything his lover had written him. He picked his phone up from the side table and called his maker. She answered after a few rings.

"I'm busy sweet stuff what do you need?"

"Pam." August said with a shuddering breath. "I need you to come with me somewhere."

Pam sighed on the other end before replying.

"I'll be there in 20."

August leaned back against his chaise with a heavy unneeded sigh. He didn't know what Godric was thinking doing all of this and then just disappearing. When August finds him he is going to hug him, kiss him, and then punch the self sacrificing fuck in his gorgeous face.

The eternal teen stood and got dressed quickly in a pair of black skinny jeans, dark violet v-neck, and heavy black boots. He tugged his hair in a messy ponytail and sat waiting for Pam. When she did arrive he stood handing her the papers and photos before grabbing his keys.

"It won't take long." He told her as he left the room for his car.

The car ride was silent with only the shuffling of the papers in Pam's hands breaking it. August kept his full attention on the road as he spotted the dirt road turn off. A few miles into the dense woods and they finally made it to the house in the sunlit pictures. Maker and progeny exited the car and approached the sleek modern home. As August opened the front door he had a deep seeded hope that Godric would somehow be there. He wasn't. In fact after turning on the lights they found that the house was empty of furniture and decor. It was clean but had the potential to become the home Godric and he could have made.

"A little empty for my tastes,but it has potential." Pam drawled gazing around the open floorplan of the house.

August glanced out the large pane of glass that made up the back wall. A barely noticeable path led out into the trees and probably toward the docks he had seen in one of the photos. The house was amazing, but August could not feel any joy in being there.

"I am going to kick his ass." August stated calmly.

Pam smirked at him taking in his puffy red stained eyes. Her smirk slowly turned into a disbelieving scowl.

"When was the last time you fed little boy?"

"I don't know, I have had other things on my mind."

"Obviously." She snorted.

Pam grabbed him by the arm and marched him out of the house. She shoved him out in the open and gave him a stern look.

"Go feed, I'm taking your car." She said. "Do not set foot in the house or club unless you have."

August gave her a reluctant nod taking a few steps back. Pam raised a brow as August crouched and proceed to jump into the air and fly off toward the city. Pam's brow rose in both shock and amusement. Apparently her child figured out flying since Godric went missing and had not bothered to tell anyone. His anger and worry must be fueling him to the point that his gifts were emerging. She really hoped that wherever Godric was, he understood what kind of beast he unleashed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It did not take August long to find a meal that evening. A few minutes walking through downtown Shreveport and the muted cries of a young woman reached his ears. The teen vampire scaled the abandoned building he had perched himself on until he reached the alley below. August crouched in the shadows as he approached the altercation with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Just within the shadows of the alley way two men could be seen harassing a woman no older than 20. One man held back her arms and had a knife resting against her neck. The other rooted through the woman's bag. She shook in fear with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please let me go." She sobbed.

"I don't think so little girl." The man holding he purse mocked. "I think you have a lot more to give us than what's in your little pocket book."

The man with the knife laughed walking her forward so that she was sandwiched between her two assailants. August dropped fang when the scent of blood hit the air. The knife ad dug into the girls skin causing a thin rivet of blood to trickle down the column of her throat. He slowly eased forward as the men continued their disgusting taunts. The woman started to struggle even more.

"Just a little taste sweetheart."

"NO!"

"Hold still!"

At that moment August crouched in anticipation. The eternal teen sprung pulling the man away from his accomplice and victim before jumping onto the shoulders of the man easily wrapping his legs around the man's head in a chokehold. The man didn't get a chance to scream. August viciously sank his fangs in near the man's jaw severing his carotid artery in the process. The woman and the knife wielding assailant froze in shock at the sudden attack. August drained him before unraveling himself for the corpse. He watched the body drop without a hint of remorse. August turned to face the alley's other occupants giving them a moonlit view of the young vampire's serene and bloody face. The man holding the woman dropped his knife taking off in a sprint. August lips twitched in amusement before rushing in front of the man cutting off his only exit. A feral blood coated grin stretched across the vampires face as he struck out. His perfectly manicured nails sunk into the human's throat as he lifted the criminal into the air. August slammed him into the brick wall head first putting him in a daze. The eternal teen took advantage of his vulnerable state and latched onto his throat.

The young girl shook in fear as she fell to her knees. She backed herself into the opposite wall and watch on in fear that she would be next.

Once the man was drained August went through all of his pockets and his shoes pulling money from them as he went. He tossed the body aside carelessly before doing the same to the first man he drank dry. He picked up the woman's purse, dumping all the money he collected inside, and approached her shivering form. He tossed the bag to her making her flinch.

"Get home safe, these men are no longer a bother to you."

The girl stared up at him with wide teary eyes. She had not expected his voice to be so soft. He gave he a soft smile hoping to ease her suspicion of him. She slowly reached forward and grabbed her bag.

"Thank you for saving me." She said shakily. "I don't know what would have happened to me."

August nodded and started to leave the alley, however he paused just before he reached the street.

"Hey." He called out to her softly.

The girl cautiously approached the vampire that saved her.

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite color?"

She was startled by his question. It was such an odd request, but she answered it nonetheless.

"Periwinkle."

August laughed at her answer giving her a bright, but still bloody, smile.

"Like the cat in Blue's Clues?"

The girl snorted and averted her eyes from the gory bits in his teeth. This vampire was odd.

"Exactly."

"Good, then I'll dye my hair periwinkle."

"WHAT?"

The girl snapped her head up to look at him, but the vamp had disappeared. She looked around frantically but saw no sign of him. She quickly left the alley and made her way home thinking of her strange and life saving encounter. She needed a drink.

August made sure to shower and change before he made his way into one of the late night pharmacies. He quickly found and bought the hair dye and bleach. Fangtasia was closed that night and Pam was going to touch up Eric's hair. August figured that she would do his as well since he went out and fed like he was suppose to. He felt as if this change would be the first of many.


	11. Keep This Party Going

"Eric has been down there a lot longer than it usually takes to set the vermin straight." Pam huffed as she continued to wash her childe's hair of excess dye. "Thanks for bleaching this beforehand angel face. You made this a lot easier."

"I could go down and check after you wrap the towel around my head."

"Please do."

Once Pam finished and wrapped him August made his way down to the club's basement. Upon entering he froze at the sight of a blood covered Viking.

"ooooh Pam's going to kill you." August taunted childishly.

Eric flipped him off before facing that last living prisoner. August frowned and ducked his head away to not look at the once vibrant man now shaking in fear.

"If you have any silver on you, now would be the time to reveal it." Eric said trying to calm his nerves.

"No way. I ain't that stupid." Lafayette spoke clutching the pillar beside him.

"Yes, you are." Eric told him as he looked down at himself. He stilled when he seemed to have caught on to August's words. "Is there blood in my hair?"

"What?" Lafayette asked in disbelief.

"Is there blood in my hair?" Eric repeats louder kicking bits of gore off his shoes.

August would be laughing if he didn't feel that little shred of guilt.

"I don't know, I can't see in this light." Lafayette stuttered out.

Eric rushed to crouch in front him and tilted his head down for the other to see.

"How about now?"

"Yeah, there's a little bit of blood there yeah." Lafayette stutters staring at Eric's head before his gaze flickers over to August briefly.

"This is bad." Eric sighs glaring at August. "Pam is gonna kill me."

"Who the fuck is Pam?"

"Why, do you wanna meet her?" Eric enquires staring the cook down.

"No. No. I'm good." Was the stuttered reply.

"Well you're going to."

Eric unlocked the collar around Lafayette's neck and gripped it before he started walking the man to the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To find out what you know. I wouldn't try anything rash if I were you." Eric said kicking an arm out of the way. "I'm still hungry."

August glanced briefly at the shaken and blood stained man and quickly moved forward back to the office.

When they arrived and she had Eric back in the chair she paused to take in the damage done. Pam looked as if she wanted to shove a stake through her maker when he sat down before her. A scowl made its way onto her face. August curled up on the couch behind Chow as he watched the exchange and unconsciously chewed on his lip

"This is a disaster." She fussed. "We'll have to go much shorter than I planned."

"Yeah, well, I said I was sorry, Pam." Eric replied looking down at the floor as she picked through his hair. "But he took silver to me."

Eric's eyes shifted up to a cowering Lafayette.

"You were there. You saw it. Defend me."

"I don't know what it is you wanna know, but point me in the direction, and I give to you." Lafayette said.

"I've seen your website. It's quite, low rent. But your clients miss you. They're wondering if you're ever coming back." Eric said as Pam pulled the foil and bits of viscera from his hair annoyed.

"Am I?"

There is a long moment of silence in which August shifted further in on himself earning a raised eyebrow from Eric. Lafayette leaned forward in his chair an spoke again.

I'm here because of the V, right? How bout I give you the names of everybody I ever sold to?"

"And all this time I thought prostitutes were good at keeping secrets." Pam snarked at him.

"Don't get it twisted, honeycomb, I'm a survivor first, a capitalist second, and a whole bunch of other sh1t after that. But a hooker, dead last." Lafayette defended to Pam. "So if I got even a Jew at an al Qaeda pep rally shot at getting my black ass up out this motherfucker, I'm taking it. Now, what you wanna know?"

"The vampire you had your little arrangement with. Eddie Fournier. What happened to him?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. I swear to God I don't. Last time I saw him he was doing real good. But I think he may have been taken by somebody."

August looked to Eric in slight anticipation and fear. What if his theory was wrong and Godric was kidnapped. Could someone have betrayed him to V dealers? The thought of the ancient vampire chained up somewhere weak and in pain brought forth another wave of anxiety in the eternal teen. Chow glanced down at August but made no move toward the obviously distressed vamp.

"By whom?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. I mean I'm ain't sure."

"That's not very forthcoming of you. Chow, you're up."

August flinched as Chow started to move toward the human.

"No! No, chill out. shit." Lafayette exclaimed holding a hand out and causing Chow to pause. "I think it... I think it was... Jason Stackhouse."

August gave a soft gasp and snapped his head to stare at Lafayette in disbelief. His actions drew the attention of both Eric and Pam.

"Jason Stackhouse?" Eric asked curiously eyeing the frozen teen.

" _Sookie's brother. Could be fun."_ Pam told him switching to Swedish.

" _Fun, but also stupid. Sookie is too important for us now."_ Eric replied.

" _That is true."_ Pam agreed.

" _No it is not!"_ August growled making Lafayette jump at the cold timber in his tone.

The elder Vampires looked at him in shock at his outburst.

" _She has no business in our affairs! Why do you call on her?!"_ August snapped at Eric.

" _It is my decision how I decide to handle this and if you don't like it tough shit."_ The viking growled.

" _She does not deserve to be involved with anything concerning Godric!"_

" _Your input is unnecessary."_

" _You are blinded by your own selfish curiosity and desire to have that filth as a conquest!"_

" _ENOUGH!"_

August's mouth clamped shut at the command. He bowed his head in submission before turning to look at the wall.

"Sadly, this information is of no use to me. Not now, anyway. I understand dealers of vampire blood sometimes trade product with one another across state lines. Any buyers in the Dallas area?" Eric asked turning from a scowling August.

"Yes. One. He never gave me his name though. I have an e-mail address. pussylover9 ." Lafayette quickly supplied.

"A friend of mine in the Dallas area, his name is Godric, has gone missing. Now, while the circumstances of his disappearance are unclear, it stands to reason his blood would be very valuable, as he's over twice my age and ten times the vampire I will ever be." Eric spoke as August grew more and more upset.

"Oh Eric, you don't do humble well." Pam told him.

"I was not being humble. This happens to be true." Eric shut her down before looking back to Lafayette. "Your associate, this "pussylover". Has he or she mentioned any new product coming on the market?"

"No, no. And I would tell you. You know that."

"Chow take our guest and lock him back out, will you?"

"Fuck that, I ain't going back down there! I gave you..." Lafayette yelled jumping up from his chair in objection causing chow to quickly grab a hold of him but was cut off by Eric.

"You gave me nothing!"

"I'm not going back!" Lafayette yelled before looking toward August.

"Don't let him put me back!" He pleaded.

"You gave Jason the V didn't you." August said. "You got him hooked first and then he fell into the arms of the girl that gave him even more."

Lafayette froze at his words. He didn't deny it, but it was Jason's fault that his dumbass got hooked.

"Chow, now." Eric commanded.

"I gave you every... I gave you everything! I ain't going back down!" Lafayette yelled as he was dragged back down to the basement.

"August, go home." Eric says after Lafayette's screams quieted down.

The teen glared at him rebelliously.

"Why? Is it because my opinions don't fit with painting your toy in useful light?"

"Your feelings for Godric are clouding your judgment of how we can find him."

"They are not. I simply think that our problems should stay with us not passed on to a human who only brings death with her."

"Is that not what we already are?"

"True death."

"You are being overdramatic. Now go home."

August stormed out of the club, but he didn't go home. Instead he decided to go shopping. He knew Eric would probably check and see if he actually went home, due to his out bursts, but he couldn't care less about his feelings.

Eric was not amused by the actions of August lately. He was growing more volatile and dismissive since Godic disappeared. At first Eric didn't think to connect the two, but now as he stood in a frilly upscale boutique watching the young vampire model clothes for an unworthy human and ignoring Eric's existence he was sure August's snappish attitude was a result of not venting to Godric every day. The eternal teen kept a majority of his feeling bottled up and in check, but the absence of his lover was causing August to lash out at anyone around him. Eric glanced up as the young vampire returned from the dressing room for a third time since Eric tracked him here. He completely ignored the Viking and approached a mirror situated beside him.

The shop assistant was watching August with a blush on his cheeks. Eric's brow rose as the ginger male with thick glasses and a short mass of curls took a pair of pants and a top from the younger's outstretched arm.

August stared at himself in the boutique's tri-panel mirror. The shop assistant stood nearby conflicted on his adoration for the teen vamp and fear of the taller one glaring down at the object of his lust. The blonde vampire arrived nearly an hour after August appeared in the shop and was being ignored by him. The younger would ask the shop assistant, named Lyle, his opinion on something as he modeled it and would add it to the steadily growing pile of clothing if Lyle was left a stuttering mess. Eric was slowly getting angrier as the violet haired man twirled in a long bishop sleeve white romper with a yellow belt cinching the waist.

"What do you think of this one Lyle? Is the belt to much or could it use more accessories?"

"Um...It...uh..looks perfect on you." Lyle stuttered out as Eric's glare intensified.

"Good." August nodded heading back into the dressing room.

Eric tapped his fingers against his arm giving Lyle a once over.

"You know that you have no chance with him." Eric stated getting a slow nod in reply. "He already has a lover, so if I were you I would put all thoughts of bedding him out of that tiny brain."

Lyle fearfully nodded as August re-entered in a pair of black jean overall shorts and a pastel blue bell sleeve top beneath it. In his arms were the romper and the belt he was wearing. He added it to the pile before facing Lyle with a grin.

"I think this is all for today sweetie." He grinned making the shop assistant's heart skip a beat.

"Great!" Lyle laughed nervously eyeing Eric as he started to scan the large pile of clothing.

"August you cannot continue to ignore me simply because I sent you home."

"I will when YOU understand that I would do anything and everything to get him back." August growled out. "You cannot just cut me out of the decisions regarding the search Eric."

"Your emotions will cloud your judgment on the matter."

"And yours won't?"

"I have hundreds of years of control on you. I can control myself."

"That means absolute shit to me Eric. You love him just as much if not more than I do you ass. You would kill without question if it got him back, you are just a hypocrite."

Eric glared down at the smaller vampire who was no longer paying him any attention.

"Your total is $2,473.77." Lyle stuttered out breaking the tense silence.

"No problem sweetness." August smiled handing over one of his debit cards.

Lyle took the card and swiped it trying to avoid eye contact.

"Do you like working here?" August asked curiously as they waited for August's receipt to print.

"It's ok, I mean I get a paycheck." Lyle replied distractedly.

"Would you like a better job?" August smiled.

"What!" Lyle startled staring at the other with wide eyes.

"I need a day man, someone to manage my business when I sleep, and I think you would be perfect."

"What do you do?"He asked curiously.

Lyle had no friends and his dad kicked him out a couple of months earlier for liking girls and boys. His meager salary only afforded him a crappy studio apartment and a diet of ramen and off brand soda. He had no car and usually walked the 2 miles to and from work every other day. He was lucky he had not been killed yet. If this vamp was offering a better job he would jump at the chance.

"I have stock in several companies." August grinned. "It's hard to keep track of which ones should be sold or bought when I am asleep. I also plan to start a lingerie boutique soon and could use the help."

Lyle stared at the other in shock as August handed him a card.

"Just give me a call."

August side eyed Eric and let his smile drop.

"Nothing you say or do will stop me from looking Eric." He said taking back his card and signing his receipt. "I would do anything to get him back, even turning my back on you."

August gathered his bags and left the store without a backwards glance. The moment he made it back to his room he cast his purchases aside and fell onto his bed. He pulled out his phone and called Isabelle. After a few rings she picked up.

"Still no news?" August asked.

"We may have found a few things to look into, but nothing concrete." Isabelle sighed on the other end of his phone. "How are you holding up?"

"As well as I can. Eric is trying to ban me from helping with the search."

Isabelle scoffed. She had mentioned the few times she had interacted with the Viking and her words were not kind. You have just as much right as he does little one."

August smiled at the endearment she picked up from Godric. Isabelle was by far one of the best people August had ever met. She has done so much to keep things running in the ancient vampire's absence. She often helped, according to Godric, make it possible for him to visit August since Pam turned him.

"Thanks for checking on me so often Isabelle."

There was a pause on her end before a soft laugh could be heard.

"I have always had a great deal of respect for Godric and his choices when it came to leading the Dallas area. When he first introduced you to us I knew you were someone very important to Godric's life. He was never withdrawn and his smiles were brighter with you. You put the sheriff at ease in ways no one else could. Whenever I saw the 2 of you together I saw love. I wouldn't know what I do if Hugo was missing, but I would know I would want all the help I could get to find him."

"Thank you Isabelle."

"No need for thanks. Have a good night August I will call if anything comes up."

"Ok, good night to you as well."

August hung up his phone and stared up at the ceiling. His argument with Eric had put some thoughts into his head. Distance might help him from snapping at his grand maker again, but it would also mean leaving the nest to make his own. He did own property in other countries, but they were just small homes to stay in for no more than a month. He had not left Shreveport for longer than a few days in over 5 years. With that thought August hopped off his bed and rushed to his closet pulling down two of his large suitcases. He moved into his shoe closet and started pulling down various pairs until more than half of them were on the floor. August sat and one by one started to put them in their respective boxes. He never noticed when his maker walked into his closet until she finally spoke.

"And where the hell do you think you're going with all these bags?" Pam questioned as she entered her childe's closet.

The young vamp looked up at her from his position on the floor packing away a pair of heels.

"I'm moving a few things to the house in the woods." He replied.

"Is this because of your little tiff with Eric?" She sighed out in annoyance.

"No."

"Is it because of Jason Stackhouse?"

"No Pam."

"Well what is sending you running like a dog with its tail between its legs?"

August paused in placing shoes in another box. He looked up at his maker with a scowl.

"This has nothing to do with anyone but me Pam. No one said anything when I bought the penthouse in Seoul, the townhouse in London, or the Chateau outside of Nice. Why does me wanting to move things into the house Godric bought for me cause you to question me?"

"You buy new things to fill the houses. You do not pack sweet stuff."

"I also don't sit by and let anything Godric gives to me go to waste."

"You are acting like a petulant child, just go talk to Eric."

"This has nothing to do with Eric Pam!" August yelled in frustration.

Pam stood in silence at his outburst. A sneer slowly started to stretch across her face.

"You have been completely out of line lately. You had better get your shit together soon because I did not give you this life only for you to bite the hand that made you." She hissed before leaving him alone.

August watched her leave before turning back to his task. Bloody tears slowly started to trail down his cheeks and dripped onto the dark cherry wood floor. The whole situation was stressing him out. He needed to get away fast.

August quickly packed up some clothes from his closet along with the shoes and everything he bought at the boutique earlier into his jeep. He started the car and took off for the house in the woods. The entire ride August tried to distract himself by singing along to one of his old 90s Cds. It was one of his all time favorites VAST.

"The razors and the dying roses,

Plead I don't leave you alone,

The demi-gods and hungry ghosts,

God, god knows I'm not at home,

I'll never find someone quite like you,

Again,

I'll never find someone quite like you,

Again"

August cursed. This probably was not helping him. Images of Godric's smiling face drifted through his mind. Thoughts of the elder's fingers dragging over his skin, lips on his neck, and the soft voice in his ear danced behind his eyes. The eternal teen could not stop the tears from falling again.

August parked his jeep in front of the house and stared at it in contemplation. If he wanted this place to be a home for both Godric and himself, he would need to fill it. August snatched up his laptop and a few of his bags and made his way into the house. The sun would be up soon and he needed to go to ground. August made his way down stairs and into the basement. He made a little nest with his bags and sank to the floor. Tomorrow night he was ordering furniture.

The young vampire awoke when the sun finally set. He drank one of the spare true bloods he had in case of emergency before opening his laptop and loading his IKEA cart up with furniture and decor. He had an idea for the house and wanted it all to be ready for when Godric came home. An hour into his online shopping spree his phone rang. He answered without glancing at the I.D.

"Yes."

"Um...Is this August Park?"

"This is he."

"I'm Lyle Jansen, I was the shop assistant last night."

"Yes, I remember you." August smiled. "Have you thought about my offer?"

"Yeah I….I want to take it."

"Great you can start this week. I'm planning a trip out of town soon and I need someone to be at my new house when the furniture delivery arrives. You are free to stay in the house and fill the fridge with whatever you like. I will leave money for you to get some things of your own and for a food budget. Make sure that you get both bergamot orange and lavender scented candles for the house as well. I'll pay extra if you put together any furniture the delivery men do not."

"That's so sudden!"

"I know sweetie. So I'm also paying you extra for any inconvenience I may cause with your current job. Now write down this address and be here tomorrow evening so that I can give you a tour and a key. I'll pay whatever cab fare to get you here and I'll supply you with a car."

Lyle was pretty sure he was in shock. As he wrote down the address and any other information that the vampire sprouted off. This opportunity was giving him far more than he could ever have hoped for and he would be stupid not to take it. August didn't seem like the type of person to pull one over on someone. It's the most kindness he has felt in a long time.

"Thanks for doing all this." Lyle sighed with teary eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's no problem sweetness. You were far too adorable to leave behind a cash register.

August hung up with Lyle only to call Isabella. When she didn't pick up he left a voicemail.

"I booked a ticket to Dallas in 2 days. I'll stay in my room in Godric's nest and help you guys. I feel wrong staying in Louisiana doing nothing but fighting with Eric and Pam. See you soon Isabelle." August informed before ending the message.

He was done waiting.


	12. Scratches

August knew it would happen sooner or later. His Maker was getting more and more irritated with him as time had passed. She finally managed to corner him at the club on one of their closed days.

"Cut the bullshit and answer every fucking question I ask or I will force you." She snapped as she towered over his seated form.

August had no desire to have his control taken away so he nodded and settled back for a talk that could possibly ruin his childe maker relationship.

"Besides your boyfriend's disappearance, what the fuck has put you in such a piss attitude this past month?"

August shifted uneasily before avoiding his maker's eyes. He didn't want to admit everything, but he also knew that Pam would know if he left anything out."

"That girl." He finally said. "She reeks of death and chaos."

Pam was confused. She had a good whiff of the little human and nothing about her smelled bad. In fact she smelled enticing. However as she glanced over her childe's face she knew whatever he was talking about may not have been what she thought.

"A little after my 100th year my senses started to shift. Instead of a person's blood I started to smell something else. I'm still not 100% on what exactly it is that I am scenting." August admitted. "Godric already knows this and was looking into it for me."

Pam was confused at his words, but did not speak.

"She smells like rotten fruit and burned bone. Her blood smells sweet, but whatever this thing is I smell on her repels me completely."

There was a few moments of silence before Pam spoke.

"Why have you been so rebellious with Eric and what do I smell like to you?"

August knew she would ask the first question, but the second threw him off. He pulled his legs up beneath him on the leather couch and wrapped his arms around himself. This talk was uncomfortably and soul bearing. Two things he did not like to associate himself with.

"You smell like ice." August started. "Ice and figs and cardamom. It's sharp yet warm and spicy. As for Eric…..his scent is changing because of her. Normally he smells of ash and the sea, but since he took an interest in her its shifting. He is shifting and I don't like it."

Bloody tears of frustration started to trail down his cheeks by this point.

"Our family is changing for the worst and I need someone to blame, why not the freak?"

After nearly 20 minutes of silence they were interrupted by the sound of screeching tires and blood in the air. Pam sneered recognizing just whose blood it was.

"What now?" She sighed in irritation.

Eric walked from his office with a casual pace as Bill entered the club in a panic with a seizing blonde in his arms.

"Eric Sookie needs help!" Bill growled causing Eric's brow to raise.

"You will owe me."

"Yes! Now please help her!"

Eric pulled out his phone and dialled before moving back to his office so he could speak without Sookie screaming in the background. Pam patted August on the head before moving to the bar to watch Bill try and comfort his human. August stood from the couch at Bills approach and moved to sit on the bar beside his maker.

August zoned out as he tradded texts with Lyle about his unpacking. Before he knew it a familiar woman had walked into the club and immediately went to work looking over the blonde with a put out sneer on her face. Sookie looked at the woman in bleary confusion.

"Hiya Ludwig." August called cheerfully to the small woman.

"Brat."

August smirked. She had finally started to acknowledge him after he handed over a chunk of his greenhouse to her practice.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Sookie asked shakily.

"The healing kind. I'm doctor Ludwig, what's your…" The elder woman started as touched the blondes back, only to be cut off by Sookie's screams.

August cringed at the volume and covered his ears. Ludwig shifted her fingers away from the slashes causing Sookie's screams to lessen and finally quiet. She took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Am I dying?"

"Hopefully." August grumbled from his perch on the bar.

Eric frowned at his callus words but didn't feel that it was his place to speak up after their brief talk at the boutique and the fact that the younger seemed to have moved when he wasn't paying attention.

"Yes." replied to the girl not bothering to sugar coat the situation.

"No. she cannot die. You will save her." Bill demanded taking a threatening step toward the short woman.

August snorted rolling his eyes as he turned to his phone.

"Back off vampire, let me do my job." said not even batting an eye at the vampires anger.

"Forgive him. Bill is abnormally attached to this human." Eric told her with a smirk.

"Look who's talking." August said with fake cheer while tapping furiously at the his phone buttons.

Eric glared at the eternal teen. Dr. Ludwig side eyed the young vamp before turning back to the dying blonde.

"We don't have a lot of choices, she's been poisoned. You ever heard of Komodo dragons?" She said continuing to examine Sookie's back. "Their mouths are teeming with bacteria. After one has bitten you, it will track you for hours, days, just waiting for the toxins to slowly eat away at your nervous system till you're good and helpless. Then it will devour you alive."

"I was scratch by a dragon?" Sookie asked in disbelief.

"No, dumbass."

"No." August and ludwig stated at the same time.

"But this poison is similar but way more efficient. I think I've seen it before but it's hard to tell without testing, and we don't have that kind of time." The doctor continued before she started lifting the shirt from Sookie's back. "Give us some privacy. I need to remove her clothing."

"I will be just outside. I am so sorry." Bill told Sookie in a remorseful voice, reluctant to leave the girl.

"She's running out of time, Mr. Compton." stated impatiently.

Eric approached the younger vamp and snatched his phone away. August smirked up at the unamused Viking. Eric gabbed August by the forearm and dragged him to the club door.

"Go home August."

The teen vampire snorted before turning his back on Eric.

"I hope she rots, then maybe you'll come to your senses instead of acting like an animal in heat."

August jumped into the air and flew back to his home in the woods. Upon arrival he noticed Lyle bundled in a blanket cocoon on his bed pallet shuffling through a stack of papers.

"Hello sweetness." August greeted as he settled down on his own blanket nest.

"Your back early." Lyle said not looking up from his work.

"Just a little spat with a Viking, no worries." August chirped pulling out his laptop to resume furniture shopping.

They sat in silence for a while with only the sound of clicking keys and rustled paper. August added a few bookshelves to his cart when he came upon a setup he liked.

"What do you think of this as our dining room set?" August asked placing his laptop beside his ginger assistant.

The younger male glanced up from his lease papers to look at the modern yet cozy dining chairs and table pulled up before him. Lyle knew that the vampire wanted the house to be a blend of his lover's modern setup in Dallas as well as his own comfortably ornate style. The dinning set sported a set of sleek curved clear chairs in a bright yellow and vivid purple. A solid white table would go with it. Lyle smiled up at August and nodded.

"It looks perfect." He said turning back to his work. "If you put it in the glass window nook over there it would look beautiful."

August's eyes widened before an excited grin took over his face.

"You're right! The light would reflect the chairs beautifully on the wood floors."

Lyle glanced at his boss with contemplative eyes. He knew the other was just distracting himself. Whatever the elder was going to Dallas for was weighing heavy on him and if shopping kept August from falling apart the Lyle wouldn't say a word.

It was nearly dawn when August suddenly fell limp onto Lyle's shoulder startling the younger out of his work. He let out a startled yelp as the vampire's limp body fell from his shoulder to his lap. Lyle froze and released a shuddering breath before poking the limp body. August remained still and dead to the world. Lyle glanced out the window seeing the sun starting to peek through the trees. He quickly got to his feet after slowly easing August to the ground. He flipped a switch near the wall of windows causing the blackout screens to fall. The room was soon shrouded in darkness and Lyle walked back to his sleeping boss. He pulled the shorter male onto his blanket pallet before falling onto his own. It was going to be a long day.

"I placed the order and put a rush on shipping so the delivery should be here in a few days." August told Lyle as they reached the boarding gate. "I believe that you can handle everything sweetness. I'll be back as soon as I figure out what's happening in Dallas.

Lyle nodded before being pulled into a tight hug by the elder.

"I hope everything gets straightened out with your lease and all." August murmured in his ear. "Write up a contract for working with me and I'll look at it when I return.

The vampire pulled away slightly to peck the ginger on the forehead.

"See you soon." August smiled softly before releasing the human and walking towards his plane.

Lyle watched his boss leave with a frown. He really hoped that whatever is troubling August gets solved soon.

Pam glanced at her phone in irritation. She turned to her maker and frowned.

"August just got on a plane to Dallas."

Eric sighed before speaking.

"I'll deal with him when I get there. I am growing irritated with his disregard of my words."

Pam nodded before leaving the room.


	13. Shake and Fingerpop

Lyle smiles thanking the delivery men again as they closed up the back of the truck.

"Are you sure you don't need help setting all this up?" One of the men ask.

"Positive." Lyle grins. "I can handle myself."

"Ok, have a good day now." The man laughed hopping into the delivery truck and taking off down the long gravel driveway.

Lyle took a deep breath as he glanced around the room. Numerous boxes littered the floor just waiting to be opened. The ginger clapped his hands together with a determined gleam in his eyes.

"Ok Lyle, time to get to work." He said determinedly.

Over the next few hours, Lyle took everything out of the boxes and separated the furniture by room and started with the kitchen area. He was in the middle of putting away the new cookware when his phone rang. He put the pan he was holding in an open cabinet before moving to the center island to check the caller I.D. It was an unknown number, but Lyle decided to answer.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lyle?" A smooth deep voice asked.

Lyle blushed before replying.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"I'm Alcide Herveaux from Herveaux Contracting. August call me and asked if I could check in on you and see if you needed any help. I'm also coming out to take measurements for his greenhouse." He explained.

"Really?" Lyle asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah. I'm about 20 minutes away so I just called so you wouldn't be surprised."

"Ok, that's very considerate of you. I'll leave the door open for you then." Lyle chirped as he ended the call.

He pulled up the camera on his phone to check himself over. He was nervous and anxious to meet Alcide. His voice almost brought the ginger to his knees. He was barely into his 20s and had not had much experience in love. He was hopeless at flirting and a nervous wreck around any pretty face that said hi to him. It was amazing that it only took a day of being around August to kill the crush he developed at the boutique. The vampire was obviously head over heels for someone else and had a petty vindictive nature. He was also a frustrated crier. Lyle was terrified when he got a skype request the night August left only to have a bloody-faced vampire telling him that he made it to Dallas and the furniture would be there in a day. He almost thought the teen vamp had been stabbed.

His pondering was interrupted by the beeping of a truck horn. He slipped on his worn out low tops and emerged from the house. A pickup truck with 'Herveaux Contracting' on the side had pulled up beside the jeep August has signed over to him. He leaned against the door jam and watched as a tall, fit, olive-skinned, ebony haired god stepped out of the cab. He gave a shy smile and a little wave before nervously pushing his glasses up his freckled nose.

"Alcide?" He asked with hope and nerves tainting his voice.

The taller man smiled slightly before nodding and holding out his hand.

"You must be Lyle."

The freckled male took his much larger hand and shook it with his slender one. He nervously cleared his throat before tilting his head toward the inside of the house.

"Would you like to come in? I'm almost done setting up the kitchen." He said nervously.

Alcide shifted on his feet eyeing the box littered interior with amusement in his eyes.

"How about I plot the greenhouse first and then I'll come help you move and build the furniture."

Lyle blushed and laughed nervously.

"Uh, yeah…yeah that would be great."

"How long have you worked for August?" Alcide asked as he screwed the legs into part of a light grey sectional.

"About a week." Lyle answered distractedly as he pieced together a long white storage unit.

Alcide paused and watched the male curiously.

"You are aware he is a vampire right?"

"I am." Lyle answered in a clipped tone. "That vampire pulled me out of a shitty job and a shittier apartment. He paid off my loan debt and gave me a chance to do something I can be proud of. He is the only person who has ever taken a chance on me and I am forever grateful to him for it. So what if he is a vampire. He's a hell of a lot better than the humans in my life."

Lyle paused realizing he had snapped at the elder man and covered his mouth in shock. He turned to Alcide with huge worried eyes.

"I am so sorry I snapped at you Alcide." Lyle panicked. "I didn't mean to be rude."

Alcide laughed at the younger male before waving him off.

"No harm done." He grinned. "I actually prefer doing business with August versus other vamps. He doesn't try to threaten me to get things done. He also pays really well."

"I know." Lyle snorted into his hands. "He's paying me to literally sit around and build Ikea furniture for him. He gave me a car and bought me a new phone. I couldn't get a word in."

"You live here now?" Alcide asks.

"I do. The basement is his space and the second floor had 2 large bedrooms. He told me to pick one and drop what I wanted into the shopping cart." Lyle laughed.

"Sounds like a hell of a payoff for being a day man." Alcide said.

"You have no idea." Lyle grinned.

"This is the only one I couldn't open." Isabelle said gesturing to a drawer in Godric's desk. "I didn't want to force it open in case something personal was inside."

August smiled as he pulled a key ring out of his pocket. He took one of the keys and unlocked the drawer revealing several folders, a photo album, and a small wooden box. August quickly opened one of the folders and narrowed his eyes at the elegant script of his lover. He read over the old Swedish writing and growled. Isabelle looked up from another folder to watch him in confusion.

"Did you find something?" She asked.

"He was looking into the Fellowship of the Sun after the death of Reverend Newlin." August said as he continued to read. "He was trying to find a way to obtain a truce with them."

"That's understandable." Isabelle nodded.

"Not when a vampire was obviously behind that asshole's death." August snorted.

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked.

"There would be no possible way to find peace between vampire's and these humans if their leader was murdered by a vampire. Especially not here in the south."

"I see." Isabelle said coming to understand the male's train of thought.

They were interrupted from their reading by August's phone. He groaned as he set aside Godric's work to answer.

"Yes, Eric?"

"Since you cannot seem to understand the words 'stay out of it' I guess I have no choice but to drag you with me while I search for Godric."

"Fuck you, I already have an idea of where to look."

"Do you? Well, then you won't mind that I'm currently outside and dragging you back to the hotel with me before dawn."

"What?"

August left the office and glared at the tall form waiting in the foyer. Isabelle was behind August and sighed seeing the smug looking Viking before them.

"Why don't you go with Eric? I'll keep looking into Godric's work." She said with a small smile directed at the younger male.

August was about to refuse before a hand clamped onto the back of his neck.

"That's a perfect idea. Come along August." Eric smirked dragging the reluctant vamp out of his maker's nest.

August remained silent the entire ride to the hotel and the walk to the hotel room. He and Eric sat quietly opposite one another as the younger still refused to speak with him.

"You will speak at some point." Eric sighed. "After all we both need to share what we know."

"Humans are involved." August huffed.

"I know." Eric said blandly.

"The anti-vampire humans are involved." August growled.

Eric glared before standing above the younger vampire.

"Who?"

"The Fellowship of the Sun."

Eric gritted his teeth in anger.

"Where?"

"I don't know. I might have found that out if you had not dragged me out of the nest." August snarled. "We just have to see what Isabelle finds."

Eric shoved August off the couch before taking the younger's seat with a frustrated huff. August glared and pouted from the floor.

"You're a dick."

Eric smirked at him before gazing up at the ceiling.

"Miss Stackhouse, Compton, and his progeny will be here tonight. I'll inform Isabelle while you go get some sleep."

"I'm not going to sleep." August snapped.

Eric rushed up to the eternal teen grasping him by the neck again. His face was serious as he applied small amounts of pressure.

"It is near sunrise. You are nowhere near old enough to fight off the call of sleep. Go." He said seriously.

August stared in slight shock at the concern in his voice before nodding. Eric released him and he made his way into Eric's bedroom. He pulled out his phone and sent off a few texts to Lyle before collapsing on the hotel bed. He glared as the blackout shades descended at the first sign of the sun. If they didn't find Godric soon he would tear through the Fellowship to find him and leave a trail of bodies in his wake.

Lyle grinned upon seeing the familiar pick-up truck as he pulled up to the house. He turned off the car and hopped out giving the older man a grin. The older man was setting an armful of markers and fluorescent tape on a nearby temporary workbench. Alcide returned the smile as he approached.

"I got a text from August early this morning." Lyle said as he unloaded groceries from his jeep. "He was checking up on me."

"Did he adopt you or something?" He replied amused quickly grabbing up the remaining bags and following the ginger into the modern home. As he sat the bags down he took in the changes around him.

"Maybe?" Lyle answered in slight confusion.

He started to put away the groceries as Alcide explored the open first floor. After he left yesterday Lyle set up the large pieces of furniture in each room and had started setting up the lamps and décor. He noticed several unopened fed-ex boxes in the entryway and a sleeping bag set up on the newly rolled out white area rug. The color scheme was monochromatic throughout the open floor, but there were pops of pastels and gold trim throughout. The furniture was modern with ornate and almost ostentatious accents or patterns. Lyle joined him with a knowing look.

"It's not my tastes exactly but it somehow works." He laughed. "It's kind of modern and romantic if I had to call it anything."

"I guess you could call it that." Alcide snorted.

"I'd rather do a more boho style, but I guess that's going to be limited to my room." Lyle smiled heading back to the kitchen. "Want some lemonade before you start?"

"Sure." Alcide replied morbidly curious to see how the house would look once it was finished.

He remembered his dad accepting the building contract for the home without batting an eye at the highly detailed floor plan and drafts. He helped build this place and was surprised at how nice it turned out. The fact that August was the intended owner nearly shocked him. He had met the young vampire on very few occasions and for the most part, had a fairly civil relationship. August was always polite and respectful despite his maker and grand maker's disdain. The only thing Alcide found strange about him was the lingering stares of fascination he could feel on him when his back was turned. Maybe he was just curious about weres? Either way August was pretty much the only fanger he could tolerate. The fact that he did so much for one human without asking for blood, sex, or murder in return just gained him more respect in Alcide's eyes.

"I admire you, Bill. It takes a real vampire to admit he cannot protect his human." Eric said in faux sympathy.

"And it takes a true monster to not care about anyone or anything other than himself." Bill responded.

"I care about others." Eric defended looking at August for confirmation.

August shrugged at the elder male as he leaned his cheek on the palm of his hand.

"You care about Godric. You have no obligations to Dallas or Texas. This is personal for you. Why?" Bill drilled as he eyed Eric with suspicion.

"I hope you'll enjoy your blood substitute, which is costing me $45." Eric stated as he dodged the questions.

"I have no intention of drinking it, I just want you to pay for it." Bill replied with a straight face.

August snorted before covering his grin in an attempt to stop his giggling. Normally he would be flipping Bill off, but even he had to admit that the level of pettiness the southern vamp just achieved was masterful.

"Good one Compton." He said in begrudging respect.

"You're so mature." Eric told them with slight annoyance.

"Answer the question. Why this allegiance to Godric?" Bill pushed.

"He's much beloved by his subjects." Eric spoke with pride.

"Only kings and queens have subjects, Eric, not sheriffs." Bill replied.

"Godric could have been king of Texas had he wanted. He could have been king of any vampire territory anywhere. He is twice as old as I am and very powerful. There are none above him in the new world." Eric boasted with a serious tone.

"He is a benevolent god in human form." August sighed drifting off into his thoughts.

"Well, if he's so powerful, how could they abduct him?" Bill asked eyeing the youngest vamp with confusion.

"Now, that is what worries me. If one such as he can be taken by humans, then none of us is safe." Eric said softly.

A moment of strained silence occurred between the three as the sounds of people around them filled the air. August turned his attention back to his elder's as Bill cleared his throat.

"What can I give you to release Sookie from her agreement?" Bill finally asked.

"Nothing, since you like humans so much, I think you would want to protect them. The vampires here, they're like cowboys, if they don't get Godric back, they'll want justice. They'll start attacking people." Eric answered truthfully.

"Open aggression against humans? That's insane." Bill said in disbelief.

"Well, it's Texas." Eric shrugged.

"Anyone could have a gun and everyone is trigger happy." August stated.

His phone rang loud with Isabelle's tone and he quickly answered.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes, but you must bring Eric. He will want to hear as well."

They were finally getting somewhere.


	14. Never Let Me Go

"I don't like having them here." August huffed to Isabel upon entering the living space.

Stan smirked at the pout on his face.

"Afraid they might break something princess?"

August glared at Stan before throwing a pillow in his face.

"Piss off you fake ass lone ranger." He grumbled.

"Do Compton and his little feedbag really bother you that much?" Stan laughed.

"Wait till you hear why said feedbag is here." August replied glancing over the back of the couch at Eric's tense form.

Eric watched Isabel and Stan for a moment before leaning on the dining table and speaking.

"Bill has agreed to allow to use her talents to aid us.

"For a fee." Sookie added quickly as she watched the unknown vampires warily.

"You should have told me Eric hired a fucking human, Isabel." Stan said with disdain.

"Now, wait just a minute." Sookie protested in offence.

"Respect her." Bill snapped.

"Thank you." Sookie told him.

August sneered from his perch on the grey sectional.

"I couldn't tell you, Stan. You've been off on your own for days." Isabel argued.

"Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?" Eric asked as he started to pace.

"Yes." "No." Stan and Isabel said at the same time.

"They're the only ones with the organization and manpower." Stan informed as if it was a no-brainer.

"But they're amateurs. It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about, 2000 years old." Isabel explained rationally as she turned away from Stan.

Sookie started to whisper to Bill as August's irritation at the situation was escalating. Isabel could see that and gave him an understanding smile.

"Old don't make you smart." Stan stated.

"But it does make you cautious of things." August mumbled as he gazed up at Isabel. "What if he is there, but intentionally?"

"There's no proof." Isabelle said glaring up at Stan as the dark-haired vampire snorted at August's claim.

"If they've got him, I'll hear it." Sookie smiled as if it would put them all at ease. "That's my job."

"There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down. Full-out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace." Stan grinned.

Everyone stared at him with neutral and exasperated faces.

"Hum, vampire-hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant." Isabel snapped at him.

"I doubt the King of Texas would approve the destruction of our international political agenda." Bill supplied earning a nod from Isabel in agreement.

"Fuck that. The great revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made." Stan drawled making Isabel and August glare at his disdain for Godric's wellbeing.

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play." Isabel nearly hissed at the man.

August was up in his face seconds later with a similar look of anger.

"He is worth far more than you could ever hope to be. Do not speak as if he is a footnote in your quest for dominance" August snapped.

"You're completely incompetent!" Eric finally snapped drawing the room's attention to him. "What's happened to Godric is that he surrounds himself with clowns."

"We invited you as a courtesy. This is not your territory. You have no voice here." Isabel stated as she moved closer to Eric.

She clasped a hand onto August's forearm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Her words were not meant for him. Eric stared at her with a storm rolling in his eyes.

"Yeah, sheriff. Why don't you run o back down to Louisiana; We don't need you or your puppets." Stan spoke drawing the Viking's attention away.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Eric said barely holding back his turbulent emotions.

"And I'm nobody's puppet." Sookie sneered at Stan.

"No." August said with a faux smile. "You're a blow-up doll."

Sookie grimaced at his comment sinking into Bill's side. The southern vamp gave August a supposed threatening look before speaking.

"What we need is a plan."

"I have a plan." Stan informed hotly.

"It's not a plan, it's a movie." Isabel told him with a deep frown.

"It's not a movie, it's a war." He said back.

"Idiots." Eric said softly through gritted teeth before leaving the room.

August watched him go with a sympathetic gaze. He clutched onto Isabel's arm and buried his face in her white clothed shoulder. She pets his head in return.

Eric paced in Godric's office and tried to calm himself down. He glanced at the desk to see that someone left out a thin leather-bound book. He picked it up and opened it to a random page. The sight that greeted him was a large black and white photo of August. He was dressed in a ball gown with a soft smile on his lips. Anyone else would have assumed it was a wedding photo, but Eric knew that this was one of Pam's dress up sessions. He flipped through several pages and each one contained an old photograph of the eternal teen. It wasn't until he made it to the last page and noticed the dates on the photos that he realized the entire book was dedicated to August right after his suicide attempt in the late 50's. Eric had no Idea how much time Godric spent with him during that period. He just assumed Pam talked him down from that ledge. Maybe August had a point when he said Godric was aware of his actions.

"Perhaps we could find a quieter way to figure this out. We haven't been out of the closet that long I'm sure we can be just as cautious around human's as we used to be." August stated as he released Isabelle.

He made his way to the dining table and sat at its head.

"Maybe we could blackmail them." August suggested.

"That's the pussy's way out." Stan laughed moving toward him.

"It is a logical idea from a tactical standpoint." Isabel replied following.

The three bounced ideas back and forth under the gaze of Bill and Sookie. Eventually, Eric returned in time to hear Stan's next ridiculous and non-subtle approach.

"We should take them all out at once. Pre-empty strike." Stan growled moving back and forth in agitation.

"Of course, so the federal government can bombs us back to the Middle Ages." Isabel snapped back at him.

"Things were better then." Stan nodded.

"Then go to Romania and live on a cave, you ranchero poser." She insulted him.

Eric gives out a frustrated yell as he throws one of the glass sculpture to the ground.

"Godric has protected you, made you rich, and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants." He states bitterly.

"Don't any of you care that there's a traitor in your midst?" Bill asked drawing confused stares from August, Isabelle, and Stan.

"No." Stan said keeping an eye on Eric in case he threw something else.

"Impossible." Isabel gasped.

"Somebody tried to kidnap me from the airport." Sookie said in ire, gaining back a bit of confidence as Bill held her hand.

"You were the only ones that knew she was coming." Bill said accusingly.

"Explain." Eric demanded.

August glared up at the human with no pity or remorse in his eyes. On one hand, he wished she had been taken. On the other hand, they wouldn't be able to use her if she was.

"Unless it was you..." Stan started, quick to point fingers at Isabel.

"Unless it was you." Isabel cut him off.

Stan was the far more believable culprit.

"Look, if y'all argue any more, I'll either fall asleep or start screaming, so this is what we're gonna do." Sookie snapped drawing looks of disbelief from the vampires present at her actions. "I will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun."

"Absolutely not." Bill objected.

"Let her speak." Eric said.

"Yes, Let her." August gritted out.

Stan groaned and Isabel turned her attention to the human.

"Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one knows who I am. I'll pretend to join the church, and check out their thoughts." Sookie explained.

"No. During the day, none of us can help you." Bill pleaded.

"It'll only take a little while. Really, Bill. It's simple." Sookie soothed him.

"Waste of time, when we could drink them all." Stan said as he moved to collect his hat and place it on his head. "I want no part of this."

Stan walks out of the house. No one stopped him.

"There's no easier way to find out if they're involved." Isabel stated already agreeing with Sookie's plan as she nervously wrung her hands.

"As much as I would hate to agree, It is our best shot at the moment without declaring war." August said tilting back in the dining chair as he eyed Eric.

"If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it. The decision is made." Eric agreed.

There was a tense silence between everyone as Bill glanced between Sookie, August, and Eric.

"A few words." He strained out.

August stood from his chair and walked them over to the brick fireplace.

"You knew it would come to this. She was just clawed and poisoned by a creature we don't know and we can't find, and now, in Dallas, you're playing with her life." Bill seethed as Eric stared back blankly.

He turned to August who swayed slightly in place with a bored look.

"And you have done nothing but spit venom at Sookie since you met. You are more than willing to throw her to the dogs, regardless of the reason she would be doing it for.

August gave him a drawl stare before snorting in amusement. He walked up to Bill backing the elder into the brick as he gave the man a vicious smile.

"Listen to me, and listen well. I would do anything for Godric including tossing your little cupcake out for the flies to scavenge. I don't care about her only what she can do and if it would benefit me. She is nothing but a pawn that can be easily discarded in my eyes." August said in a deadly purr. "So get the fuck over your need to be chivalrous and stand up to me for her sake. I would snap her neck right now if I wasn't 100% sure that those holier than thou asshole humans in that church know something about Godric. As long as she does her job and stays away from me were golden."

August stepped back to lean on the opposite side of the fireplace. Eric glanced briefly at the periwinkle-haired vamp before turning to answer Bill.

"It's no game to me." He said intensely.

"All this for a colleague? For the Sheriff of Area Nine? Why?" Bill asked, knowing there had to be more than what both Eric and August were saying.

There was a brief moment of silence as Eric seemed to be sucked into his thoughts. August gazed at him in sadness gripping his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"Godric is my maker." Eric said softly.

Bill stared in shock. He knew how a bond between maker and childe felt, but he didn't know just how strong they could be. He had seen Pam and August's interactions and they were far more familiar than what he has with Jessica or what he and his own maker had shared before he was released. He didn't think he would ever have gone this far for another vampire.

Bill nodded leaving Eric and August to return to Sookie's side. The two stood staring at one another for a few moments more before August lead Eric toward the stairs. Isabel watched the two before turning back to Sookie and Bill.

"I think it's time we all dispersed. I will have Hugo contact you tomorrow when everything is set."

Godric could feel the sunrise. The natural call he felt to sleep had dimmed over time. It hurt to leave both his childe and lover behind. Eric would no doubt try to find someone to blame his sacrifice on, but August would know the truth. He probably already knew and was tearing himself up inside. His decision was for the good of all of their kind. He just hoped the two people he loved in this world would understand.

"When we find him I'm going to kiss him." August said with blood stained cheeks as he gazed at the ceiling of Godric's bedroom.

Eric was silent from his place beside him. The Viking slowly turned to watch the younger's still form.

"Is that all you plan to do?"

"No."

August tilted his head a bit and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to bash his head into the floor of our home the moment I drag him through the threshold. His blood will stain our entryway as a reminder of his promise to me."

"What's that?" Eric asked curiously, but also a little put off by the amount of possessiveness and near-obsessive tone the younger had taken on.

"He swore he would never leave me Eric." August said helplessly. "He said he loved me, his sunshine, and that we would be together forever. If he dies I die with him."

Eric watched the younger vampire as new tears welled up in his eyes staining the white sheets.

"Let us hope that it doesn't come down to that. Godric is alive and I will do everything in my power to make it stay that way."

August nods accepting his words before sub coming to sleep. Eric watched him a little while longer before he too drifted into sleep's embrace.


	15. Release Me

Lyle felt dead on his feet as he gave a pleasant smile to the realtor. This was the fifth property she had tried to push off on him and he was ready to tell her that her bright pink lipstick made her look like Barbie party clown. The night before August had faxed over a novels worth of paperwork. It was completed on his part, but required Lyle to look over and sign them. August made it abundantly clear that he wanted Lyle to be his partner not his helper. Lyle was just happy that his meager associate in business was being put to use.

"I'll talk it over with my business partner and let you know what we think."

The woman gave him a toothy white smile as they parted ways and he drove back home. Since his departure days ago August made sure to talk to him a few hours every night to make sure everything was working out. The vampire had ordered the equivalent of 2 refrigerator boxes worth of fabric and sewing supplies for his office. It was more of a studio than an office at this point since Lyle set up the vampire's sewing machine and art supplies.

Pulling up to the home Lyle released a sigh of relief. He was delegating building searches to August. Upon entering the house he kicked off his shoes in the entryway and padded toward his office. He tossed his bag in the corner before collapsing in a plush chair. He was excited to see all their hard work pay off, but the road there was stressful. August had years of knowledge on the subject of lingerie and fashion. His taste was as sophisticated as it was eclectic. Lyle just wanted to be a part of something amazing and August, himself, was amazing.

The sounds of a drill drew the ginger out of his thoughts. He glances out of his office's large window to see Alcide hard at work on the framework of the conservatory. His eyes dragged down the glistening muscles that pulled taught with every move the rugged man-made. Lyle's mouth went dry at the sight. He did not need to catch feelings with another person out of his league. He quickly turned away from the sight before his mind went into a cliché 70's porn trope.

The leather bolero was pulled on with ease as August watched Eric pace in the foyer of Godric's home. Isabel gave him a reassuring smile, but it did nothing to alleviate his tense demeanor. Eric looked up as August grazed his fingers across the taller male's shoulders.

"Let's go." He said leading the other two from the nest to Isabel's SUV.

"Stan will meet us at the church." Isabel informed hopping into the driver's seat with ease. Eric nodded settling into the passenger side. August draped himself over the back seat and pulled out his phone. Lyle sent him updates on the building hunt as well as what paperwork he finished. The human only had one question that made him smile.

Lylipop: What is this place called exactly?

He quickly replies and glances up at the car window, watching the streetlights pass as his mind drifted. There was so much to lose if anything happened to Godric. He had everything set for Lyle in case things went south on his part, but he is hoping and praying that it all works out in the end. He wanted to be optimistic and yet he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was settling in his stomach.

Isabel parked 3 blocks away and they ran the rest of the distance between. The three vampires stood quietly, out of view, and watched the people on the church lot.

August stared; fixated on the scents he could taste within the building. He didn't want to alarm Eric, but he smelt Godric among them. The spiced honey flavor was lingering on the tip of his tongue and enticing him to come and partake in its owner. The underlying inky smell of depression curled around the warmth and tarnished the normally addictive scent of his lover. His suspicions were correct. Godric walked in there on his own knowing what they would do to him.

"You have got to be joking me. This is the Fellowship of the Sun? That's their army? Scared little boys with bibles and crossbows." Eric scoffed as he watched the armed men mingling around the church.

"Don't underestimate them. Support for their movement is growing. Their leadership camps are overflowing with self-righteous extremists, all willing and ready to die for their cause." Isabel told him.

"That can be arranged quite easily."

"Not until we know for sure the Fellowship of has Godric."

"What about your boy Hugo, and Sookie? They've been in there too long."

"There's no sign of alarm. And if Hugo were in serious danger, I would know it. I felt something earlier, but it passed. He's okay now."

"Tell me, what is it that you find so fulfilling about human companionship?" Eric asked her as he cast a side glance at the frozen teen vamp at his side.

August had been silent the entire ride over. Eric only felt slight concern of the younger's out of character state. He was staring off fixed on an unseen target. It was almost unnerving considering just how much the purple haired male liked to move.

"They feel much more strongly than we do. Everything is urgent, exciting. Maybe because their lives are so temporary." Isabel answered his question with an inquisitive tone.

"Yes, they certainly don't keep well. Don't you find the prospect of him growing old, sickly, crippled, somewhat, repulsive?"

"No. I find it curious. Like a science project. How does Bill Compton feel about your interest in Sookie?" Isabel questioned. "I was so sure that you would end up in a Godric August triangle."

"I'm not interested in Sookie. And even less in how Bill Compton feels. My only interest is finding Godric." Eric stated in finality completely ignoring the latter half of her statement.

"Of course." She gave him a knowing smile.

"Don't look at me like that." He told her without a glance. "Do you really believe these fools could overpower a vampire such as Godric and hold him for weeks?"

"Stan is sure of it. But I have known Godric for a long time. It's hard to imagine anything could overpower him." Isabel said firmly.

"Not anything human." He said eyeing August's silent, taunt, and tense form once more.

Once Stan arrived the group managed to slip inside the church without drawing human attention. August pushed in front of the group leading them through the church by his nose. Stan laughed at every little wiggle of his nose and even called him a bloodhound, but August gave him no mind. Seeing that the eternal teen would not rise to the bait, Stan turned his attention onto Isabel and Eric.

"Maybe the little rats run off. Joined the Fellowship themselves." Stan taunted.

"Careful. Hugo is mine." Isabel snapped.

"Oh, please. If you cared about him so much, we'd have been in that church hours ago." Stan said mockingly.

"With no plan? no exit strategy? That's why you'll never be sheriff Stan. You don't think." Isabel said shooting the cowboy down.

"And you're too chicken shit to act. That's why we been getting' Godric's coffee for the last 40 years." Stan drawled.

He glanced at August's silent form.

"And I know for a fact your twink ass would have stormed this building if you heard so much as a breath about your so-called 'lover' being here."

He turned to Eric next.

"And you, Fellowship has your maker and your telepath, and still you do nothin'."

"Are you questioning my loyalty Stan?" Eric growled.

"Just trying to return Godric to his rightful position." Stan said with a snarky attitude.

"Really? 'Cause I think maybe you have another agenda. Maybe you think starting a war with the Fellowship will distract us from the truth... that you're so starved for power, you murdered Godric for his title." Eric sneered at the struggling vamp.

August watched on with a dead stare his mind a million miles away.

'Godric chose this way to die'

"That is a lie. How dare you accuse me?" Stan growled.

'He walked in on his own'

"Eric. We don't know this. There's no proof." Isabel said to try to placate him.

'It was in front of us and we ignored it.'

"Not yet. But I will find it. And when I do, there will be no mercy." Eric said releasing Stan before joining August's side. "In the meantime, you two can stand here and quibble over his position, or run into that church and kill them all. I no longer care. If Godric is gone, nothing will bring back what I have lost."

August paused suddenly making the elder vamps halt their movement. Godric's scent shifted slightly. The hot simmer of anger mixed into the calm as his position in the building shifted.

"He has moved, incredibly fast, on his own." August whispered.

Eric moved in front of him gripping his shoulders firmly.

"Where?"

August's gaze continued to stare into space but his head tilted slightly as his attention was shifting.

"Something got him angry. Below us, 40 feet, a basement, Hugo and the girl are there as well." August's face scrunched up at the acrid scent of ammonia and sulfur hit him. "There is another as well who is fearing for his life."

August snapped his gaze up to the Viking's face with a determined stare.

"Godric is the cause of it. We are not far."

Eric nodded as they proceeded to run off toward the object of their worry with a near frenzied mentality.


	16. Time Bomb

August snarled snatching the crossbow from the man's hands only to smash it into the side of youth's head savagely. He cast it aside ignoring the screams of the other humans in their path.

"Bill!" He heard the Stackhouse girl cry in hope.

It was followed by a voice he had longed for since their last phone call.

"No. I'm here my child. My Love. Down here."

August and Eric rush through the door and down into the basement quickly coming upon the visage of Godric standing over the body of one of the fellowship's men.

"Godric." Eric breathes falling to his knees.

August kept his distance as his fingers clung to the fence like cell they stood within. He allowed himself to take in the wary burnt sugar and decay from the woman, the relieved icy sea of Eric, and the calm yet tainted honey of his lover. A shiver ran up his spine as his lover's eyes fell upon him. August bit his lip, unsure of what his next action should be. He glanced down at the still kneeling Eric who kept his head bowed and felt even more lost. Godric turned his attention to his progeny with a frown.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me." Godric told him.

"I had no other choice. These savages they... they seek to destroy you." Eric told him.

"I'm aware of what they've planned." Godric said before gesturing to the unconscious Hugo. "This one betrayed you. "

"He's with the fellowship. They set a trap for us." Sookie informed wrapping her arms tighter around herself.

August could see the shaky glance she spared the dead man and understood immediately what occurred before they arrived. For a moment he spared the girl some pity having been somewhere similar in his human life. If there was anything in this world that he hated more than the men that attempted to murder him, it was rapists or those with the intent.

"How long has it been since you've fed?" Eric asked his maker, completely ignoring Sookie.

"I require very little blood anymore. " Godric replied to him.

At that moment a shrill alarm started to blare. The vampires presence in the church was being made known.

"Save the human." Godric said glancing toward the door, momentarily at August, and then at a confused Sookie. "Go with him."

"I'm not leaving your side until you are..." Eric tried to protest but was immediately cut off.

"I can take care of myself." Godric gritted out to his stubborn progeny.

"Come on! We have to go." Sookie said urgently.

August had yet to move from his frozen position. His eyes still heavily fixed on Godric.

"Spill no blood on the way out." The older vampire said seriously to his child. "Go."

August glanced at Eric and Sookie's retreating forms before facing his lover once more. Godric turned to the younger with sorrowful eyes.

"My sunshine."

"My life."

Godric paused at his words. His eyes grew wide at the amount of love and hurt within them. The elder was slow to approach the younger; lifting an unsure hand to lightly caress a pale cheek.

"We must leave."

"I am aware."

They stared at one another for a few seconds more before the worried voice of Isabel called out to them. She entered the room and gave a sigh of relief on seeing Godric alive and well. When she glanced down to see Hugo she gasped and rushed to kneel at his side.

"He betrayed us." August said softly.

Isabel released a choked sob shaking her head in disbelief.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid man." She whispered to herself as bloody tears started to trail down her cheeks.

"Take him out of here." Godric told her as he reached down gently taking August's hand.

The unspoken word of 'later' passed through their eyes. Isabel lifted Hugo into her arms and left the basement quickly. Godric tugged the younger along as they made to follow her. There was a dead silence between them that lasted until they made it to the church entryway. They could hear shouting from the sanctuary escalating and the pained hisses of Eric. Godric nodded toward the stairs and the two rushed up toward the balcony.

"Eric! Do not kill him!" Sookie shouted standing over the Viking as he chocked Newlin.

"KILL HIM! KILL THE MOTHERFUCKER!" Jason shouted as he struggled in his captor's grasps.

"Go ahead. Murder us. Murder us before God. We are willing to die." Newlin babbled as the other human's in the room stepped back in shock of his words.

A sudden series of loud bangs gave everyone pause. Godric and August reached the sanctuary in time to see Stan burst through the sanctuary doors with a gang of vampires flanking him.

"Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father." Stan smirked cockily.

August sneered in distaste and Godric frowned gripping the younger's hand a bit tighter in anger.

"Oh God no..." Sookie groaned in disbelief.

"Murderer! " Newlin cried out in anger and agony.

"Destroy them. All of them." Stan said dropping fang.

That was a signal for the vampires behind him to grab any human they could get their hands on and attack. Screams filled the church and the stench of fear in the room nearly overpowered August.

"Bill, Eric stop them!" Sookie yelled.

"We have to go now!" Bill yelled over the growls, hisses, and shouts as he tried to pull Sookie away from the scene.

Godric tugged August up so they had a clear view of the room before them. August frowned at the violent nature of the power struggle below.

"Enough!" Godric calls out.

His voice echoed through the hall bringing all movement to a standstill.

"You came for me I assume." He continued as he eyed the still aggressive Stan with a knowing look of disappointment. "Underling?"

"Yes, sheriff." Stan grumbled half-heartedly.

"These people have not harmed me." Godic said as August released his hand to step back and watch the elder in wonder. "You see? We can coexist."

Steve Newlin struggled to stand as he warily eyed Eric all the while shooting darting glances at Godric.

"Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" Godric asked sagely.

"I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me." Newlin sneered loosening his tie and kneeling before Eric in surrender. "Do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Godric said with a shrug as he looked back to offer August a hand; barely catching the amused smile that popped up at his words.

August took it and Godric flashed them down to the sanctuary floor. Godric quickly released his hand with a gentle squeeze in order to snatch up Newlin by the back of his suit.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" He asked the crowd of speechless humans.

No one spoke.

"That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now." Godric informed them with authority.

August calmly approached Eric tracing his fingers of the slowly healing imprints left by the chain only to have his hand snatched up.

"It's fine, leave it." Eric told him softly.

August frowned but nodded

"Please don't leave me." Newlin wailed as the human's carefully shuffled out of the room, eager to leave this night behind them.

"I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours." Godric scoffed tossing Newlin aside before he looked at August and Eric. "Come."

Stan walked up and blocked their exit before speaking.

"Sir. After what these humans have done to you…"

"I said come." Godric repeated stepping around the taller vampire without a backward glance.

August was quick to follow but paused upon sight of a familiar blonde.

"Jason?"

"Hey, August." He greeted with a sheepish grin. "Good to see you."

August smiled at the human happy to smell his amaretto and ginger scent v free. He pulled the taller down into a tight hug, which was gladly returned.

"I'm proud of you puppy. You always do what's right. You're such a pure soul."

"That's awful kind of you to say."

August pulled back slightly to peck the human's cheek. He glanced over Jason's shoulder to see Godric had paused at the door and was waiting for him. August looked back at Jason and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I shall see you later."

"Yeah, see ya man." Jason laughed quickly making his way to his sister's side.

Eric reached the teen vamp's side as they made their way toward the exit of the church with Godric before them safe and alive. Isabel stood by her car with solemn eyes as she nodded to her sheriff. Godric held the back driver's side door open for August before joining him in the back seat. August cautiously reached out and grasped his lover's hand and received a squeeze of reassurance. Godric was there and he would remain so.

'But for how long?'

It scared him to think this moment of complacent happiness was only that, a moment. August needed the elder vampire. He needed him on a level that many would say almost bordered the obsessive. He had made himself co-dependant on the other over the years to the point that not hearing from the other for a day would throw him damn near into chaos. He was good at hiding it; from Godric, Pam, Eric, from everyone. No one knew just how fucked up his mind could get. Stack on top his weird tracker nose shit and he really couldn't handle the thought of a world without the one solid foundation he managed to carve out for himself. This entire situation with Godric being captive of his own free will had fanned the flames of desperation within him. He would make Godric understand. He would make this man see what he saw when August looked into his old world-weary eyes. Maybe then the elder would understand just how much his word rang true. His life was no longer his own. Sure he had interests and desires like any other being, but ultimately there was only the simple fact that Godric was life. His life.

The moment they stepped through the threshold of the master bedroom August whipped around delivering a powerful right hook to the ancient vampire's jaw. Godric let out a grunt as his body was propelled into the wall of his bedroom. His body left an indentation in the thick walls as he stared wide-eyed at his younger lover. August glared at him with fear in his eyes and bloody tears down his face. The teen growled viciously before pouncing on the other. He unleashed a barrage of punches and scratches all the while letting out frustrating growls. Godric did his best to dodge and protect his face from the oncoming attacks but he made no move to retaliate. August was angry and needed to let out that anger. If this is what he wanted Godric will let him work it out.

"You are a selfish self-centered son of a bitch! I didn't want to believe it but it was always true!"

Godric continued to let him work out his frustration all the while listening carefully to his lover's shouts.

"How could you go to those horrible people! They wouldn't see what your message of sacrifice would be for! They just wanted our blood. You would have walked to your death with nothing to show for it. You're an absolute fuck do you know that?!"

Godric finally grabbed August by the arms to stall him from going for his eyes. He stared the younger vampire down intently not revealing his turbulent emotions. August stared back with glassy eyes before Godric reached up to grasp the back of his head pulling him into a violent kiss.

August moaned as Godric's nimble fingers ghosted his sides as they push their way under his shirt. The older vampire lifted the fabric up over his head with little difficulty and proceeded to caress the newly-revealed skin. August roughly tore the cotton shirt from his partner's body without a second thought; eager to be tangled once more in his embrace. Their pants and shoes quickly followed as they roughly shoved one another against every surface of the room between their heated kisses. The coupling was not sweet and loving as it would usually be. No, it was hot, passionate, and violent. This was all the pent-up stress and anger that August has been feeling, coupled with the sad realization that Godric wanted to leave. This was an attempt to keep him. He never thought he would have to use sex as a tool just to keep someone in his life. He hadn't thought that since his heart was beating. It brought tears to his eyes that stained their skin pink as they rolled across the carpeted floor. In the back of his mind dwelled the negativity he didn't want to see the light; the notion that Godric was not going to stop his attempt to meet the sun. The situation with the church was just a failed excursion. August forced Godric's body to the floor as he climbed on top of him. He would make Godric look him in the eye as they became connected. He would make him see just what his actions had put him through. Godric would gaze into his eyes and see all the turmoil, love, and obsession within. They were rough as they fought one another leaving scratches and bloody holes in their wake. There were no slow and sensual touches. Only the rough and brutal pace the younger set and the ancient vampire easily kept up with. At any moment he could have overpowered August, but he knew Godric was never one to stop him when their emotions were strong so high.

Nearly an hour passed before they finally came to a stop. August digging his bloody Nails into the shoulders of his lover is he looked down upon him. He blinked tears out of his eyes and watch them land on Godric's cheeks and trail off onto his neck. Godric simply smiled up at him offering what little comfort he could. August leaned down laying flat atop Godric and buried his face into the elder's throat. Godric simply clutched him tightly to his body.

They ignored the door to the bedroom being opened and the familiar amused huff that followed.

"It seems I missed a truly spectacular show." Eric drawled mischievously as he approached the couple basking in the afterglow. "You know they say hate sex is the best."

"Shut up." August huffed into Godric's neck.

The younger stood up disconnecting their bodies causing Godic to groan. The teen vampire didn't spare him a glance as he made his way to the master bath and jumped into the steam shower. Eric watched him leave before smirking at his maker's still form.

"Who made the first move?"

"I did." Godric replied as he sat up and looked over the many scratches and bite marks that covered his arms, torso, and legs. Eric reached out and poked a particularly deep scratched on the ancient vamp's cheek.

"Was he trying to rip your face off?" Eric laughed.

"Possibly, it was all rather violent." Godic smiled sheepishly.

August smiled up at the woman before them that excitedly chatted with both August and Godric. After his shower, the younger had stalked into the closet ignoring Godric and Eric as he passed. He pulled on a white long sleeve crop top with tuxedo mask printed on the front and a pair of black harem pants. He was now perched on Godric's knee with one of his usual grins on display.

"Thank you sir." The woman bowed to Godric.

"Welcome home sheriff. We are all very relieved." Stan says jovially as he stepped up to them.

Godric nods slowly staring at the man unnervingly. Stan grimaced quickly moving away causing August to snort. He glanced back at the line and smiled at Jason's approach.

"I just want to say I'm real sorry for what the fellowship put you through." Jason said nervously.

Godric stared at the man silently. Jason awkwardly shifted before nodding and starting to walk away. August slapped Godric's shoulder in irritation.

"You helped save many lives today, Mr. Stackhouse. Please know you have friends in this area whenever you visit." Godric told him with a slight smile.

"Thanks man but I don't know if I'll be wanting to come back any time soon." Jason chuckled with a shake of his head.

"You will visit me though right?" August laughed.

"I think my Fangtasia days are over to August."

"Not at the club. At my home."

Godric narrowed his eyes slightly. Squeezing the teen in his lap slightly. August turned and lick Godric's cheek. Jason blushed at the act. August grinned at Jason before reaching over to Godric's desk to get a piece of paper and pen.

"This is my cell number, home number, and address." August said as he wrote and then handed over the paper. "If you ever need anything call or come by at any time. My day man will help if I'm unavailable.

Jason nodded accepting the paper before quickly moving away.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Godric asked tensely.

"Not the romantic type." August smiled. "He's like the sweet puppy I never got to have and nurture in my former life."

"So he is a pet."

"No, more like a companion."

They were interrupted by the entrance of Isabel dragging Hugo up to them by the back of his shirt.

"This is the one who betrayed us." Isabel informed dropping Hugo before Godric.

August shifted on the elder's lap wrapping his arm around the back of the chair as Godric clutched his hip tightly to hold him in place.

"Hugo. He's your human, is he not?" Godric asked her.

"Yes, he is." She choked out.

"Do you love him?"

"I... I thought I did."

"It appears you love him still."

"I do. I'm sorry." Isabel said as tears started to fall down her face. "But you are my sheriff. Do with him as you please."

August felt heartache for the woman. She was so in love with the man and he couldn't be bothered to let go of his prejudice to fully accept it. August could tell Hugo did love the vampiress, clearly not as little as they all believed. He looked down at his lover's pensive face. He stroked the other's back giving him comfort in knowing that whatever choice he made, August would accept it.

"You are free to go." Godric spoke softly.

"What?" Stan growled in protest.

"The human is free to go." Godric spoke with solidarity to the room as he looked down into Hugo's shocked face. "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty." Stan argued.

"This is my verdict." Godric rebutted. "Eric, escort them out. Make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes, Godric." Eric replied making his way to the kneeling human.

"Thank you. Thank you, sheriff." Isabel cried moving to follow Eric as he led Hugo from the nest.

August leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the elder's forehead. _

"Hugo has been dispatched. I told him not to stop driving until he reaches the Mexican border. I've arranged for and AB-negative human for you. Extremely rare." Eric spoke upon his return to the nest.

He sat on the office chair he pulled over from the desk. August relocated to a position at Godric's feet.

"Thank you. I'm not hungry." Godric told him as he stroked August's hair.

"You have to feed eventually. I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer." Eric smirked.

Godric remained silent as he continued to pet his lover's head and watching the younger's lashes flutter as he struggled to keep his eyes open through the comforting actions.

"Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?" Eric asked.

"They didn't treat me badly. You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are." Godric defended.

August's eyes opened and drifted up to stare at his love.

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us." Eric protested in icy anger.

"Let's be honest. We are frightening. After thousands of years, we haven't evolved. We've only grown more brutal, more predatory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals. The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so." Godric explained in exasperation.

"Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?"

"I could have killed every last of them within minutes. And what would that have proven?"

"It would have proved nothing, but they did not care about your so-called noble intentions." August said before Eric could get angry. "You're such a benevolent entity, practically a god in the eyes of many vampires. Your age has gained the respect of many, but your actions would mean nothing to those who do not comprehend just how much of an asset you are to vampire and humankind. You are an antiquity, a key to our pasts. Godric, you are important; and for you to throw yourself to the wolves like that was an insult to us and yourself on your worth."

Eric was shocked that August could sound so much older than he was. He agreed completely with the teen's words. He was about to add on when a shout rang out from the main room.

"Go find someone else, you f*cking bitch! You've lost this one!"

The three were immediately in the foyer and Godric had Lorena, a woman August had always appreciated the surface beauty of, by the throat.

"Retract... your... fangs. Now." Godric said with a calm voice with a poisonous undercurrent.

He was pissed and August was turned on by it. Eric snorted as he picked up on the younger's emotions.

"Really?"

"Don't act like the sight of him being all alpha doesn't set you on fire." August purred as he licked his lips and eyed Godric with pure unfiltered lust in his eyes.

"You are not wrong." Eric agreed.

"I neither know nor care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?" Godric said sternly.

"Yes, sheriff." Lorena answered like a chastised child.

Godric stared her down in disappointment. August released a pathetic whimper as he clutched Eric's arm in frustration.

"How did you live with him during his vicious years?" He whined to the Viking. "If he was this brutal and calculated all the time I would live on his dick."

"He can hear you."

"I hope he does."

"I think he would appreciate your salacious mouth working on other things."

"Oh, it most definitely will."

"This human has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us." Godric continued on as the two spoke quietly watching him.

"She provoked me." Lorena argued pitifully.

"And you provoked me." Godric said with force. "You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. Yet I haven't. Now, why is that?

"It's... your choice." Lorena said near tears.

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You are still a savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists." Godric said backing away from her and glancing towards Bill. "You. You seem to know her."

"Yes, sheriff." Bill admitted.

"Escort her from the nest." Godric ordered.

"Go ahead, I'm fine." Sookie said encouragingly.

"I wish you out of my area before dawn." Godric told her coldly.

He watched Bill lead Lorena away as August slid up behind him, running his hands up his chest.

"Fuck your hot."

Godric gave the teen a slight smirk over his shoulder.

"I can feel your appreciation."

August nuzzled the shell of Godic's ear purring like a content cat as he resumed his position in the elder's lap. All he wanted was to drag the other back upstairs. Hell, he would fuck him right here in the open if he could. It wasn't like Godric hadn't done it before. Eric made sure August was well aware of that.

It was then a briny odor drifted into the house. August paused in his fawning and lifted his head in the air to get a better sense of what it was. It was like malt vinegar. The salty scent of revenge was burning his nose. August stood walking to the office doorway effectively cutting off Godric and Isabel's discussion. Both watched in confusion and followed the younger to the main room. Before them was a young human with a determined gaze.

"Excuse me, everyone. If I could have your attention." The man spoke loudly drawing the attention of everyone present. "My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin."

He opens his jacket; revealing a bomb and chains littered with silver bullets and stakes. August gasped realizing what would happen and shoved Godric and Isabel back just as the human pressed the trigger button.


	17. I Will Rise Up

All he could feel was the white hot pain clawing at his belly. He was aware of someone saying his name as they gently touched the protruding piece of wood sticking out of his body. It missed his chest by several inches and wasn't life threatening, neither were the silver bullets in his left pectoral. That did not mean that it didn't hurt like a bitch.

The person prodding at the stake wrapped a hand around it and yanked it free spilling August's blood over the office floor. August gasped out clutching a hand to the hole in his torso.

"It's ok little one." Godric's voice echoed in his ear. "I've got you."

August was lifted up into the ancient vamp's arms. He could feel his flesh knitting itself back together as his head rolled onto Godric's shoulder.

"Who's dead?" Godric asked Isabel as he settled August on the chair he had previously occupied.

The teen vampire hissed in pain as the silver bullets shifted in his chest.

"Stan, Paolo, Catherine, two human companions." She listed as she looked at all the damage done to the open room. "I've called the Carmilla so they know to expect us."

Godric nodded at her words as he offered August his wrist. The younger shook his head. He knew Godric had not fed so he reached for a nearby bottle of Tru Blood. He noticed Godric hovering and sighed.

"I'm fine, handle your guests."

Godric seemed reluctant, but he relented.

"I will only be a moment." Godric told him as he went to join Isabel.

"Everyone, please." Isabel called out.

"Hey. Y'all listen up!" Jason yelled gaining the rooms attention.

"They may come back. Go to the Hotel Carmilla, they've been alerted, security is in place." Godric Informed the remaining guests.

As the room cleared out Godric lead August upstairs where he dressed the younger in one of his button-down shirts and a pair of black lamé leggings the other had left after his visit.

August gave Godric a reassuring smile as the elder continued to dote on him.

"I'm fine." August promised. "The hole filled up not long after you pulled the stake out."

"You shouldn't have shoved me out of the way." Godric muttered.

"I wasn't going to sit back and watch you get hurt." August smiled pecking the shorter's cheek.

"I am older; I had a better chance of coming out unscathed."

"I don't care. I would still have done it whether I was a day old or 2000 years."

August wrapped his arms around Godric's shoulders. He leaned his forehead against Godric's and released a shuddering breath.

"I love you."

Godric sighed pulling his lover into a tight embrace.

"I love you too, my sunshine."

They remained embraced for several minutes until Isabelle knocked on the door interrupts them. She held an apologetic smile before speaking.

"Nan Flannigan was alerted to the situation and demands your presence."

August grimaced at those words. No good could come from a meeting with her.

"Do you have any f*cking idea of the PR mess you've made? And who f*cking has to clean that sh1t up? Me. Not you, me. I should drain every one of you bastards." Nan snapped at the group after nearly an hour of bitching on the subject.

"Stan went after the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it." Eric sighed in irritation.

"Oh, really. Because everyone who met Stan in the last 300 years knew he had a kink about slaughtering humans. But you, his nest mates, his sheriff, had no clue." Nan snapped back.

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?" Isabel asked irritated at the woman's rudeness.

"Not my problem." Nan told her before turning to Godric. "Yours."

"Don't talk to him that way." Eric growled.

"Don't talk to me that way." She berated him and turned back to Godric. "Let's get to the point. How did they manage to abduct you?"

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself." Godric told her.

"Why?" Nan stressed.

"Why not?" Godric shrugged.

August grimaced gripping Godric's hand tighter.

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" Nan asked incredulously.

"What do you think?" Godric asked her.

"I think you're out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor." Nan snapped.

"Irrelevant. Only a rumor, I'll take full responsibility." Godric informed her.

"You bet you will." Nan told him with a deep frown.

"You cold bitch." Eric sneered.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired." Nan told him firmly.

"Heartless cunt." August growled earning a glare from the woman.

"I agree." Godric nodded tugging August closer to him. "Of course, Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric, fight back." Isabel begged.

"What are you saying? She's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her." Eric seethed in disbelief at his maker's words.

"You wanna lose your area, Viking?" Nan asked smugly.

"You don't have that kind of power." Eric scoffed.

"Hey, I'm on TV. Try me." She taunted.

"I'm to blame. I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing." Isabel argued trying to take the heat off of Godric.

"Isabel." Godric stopped her with a calm smile as he glanced at Nan. "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Works for me." Nan stated without remorse.

August scowled at the woman, but the attention quickly shifted to Sookie upon noticing the woman's determined look.

"Sookie, Sookie." Bill tried to stop the human.

"Ms. Flanagan, Godric rescued me from a really large rapist who probably would've killed me too." Sookie said in Godric's defense.

"That's nice." Nan said flippantly.

"No, listen..." Sookie attempted to talk but was interrupted by Nan.

"Moving on."

"And then he rescued humans in that church plus a whole lot of vampires. You think it's a PR mess now, it could have been a hundred, a million times worse. You should thank him." Sookie continued on despite being dismissed.

"For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss-poor judgment? I think not." Nan snapped at the human testing her patience.

Eric shoots up from his seat in anger but is held off by Isabel.

"Don't."

"Eric, it doesn't matter." Godric assured him as he rubbed circles into the back of the younger's hand.

"Tell me about the bombing, please. Every single detail." Nan pressed.

"A boy walked in the lair. I thought he was someone's human companion." Godric lied protecting August's advanced sensory abilities. "He gave his name, opened his coat and detonated a bomb causing stakes and silver to explode out."

"What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister." Nan growled at everyone before turning her eyes onto Godric. "Godric, come to my suite to fill out the forms."

"Soon. First I have something to say. I'm sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused, for all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends, I swear it." Godric said with extreme sincerity.

August bit his tongue to prevent a sob from escaping.

"Take it easy, it's just a few signatures." Nan huffed disregarding the warning bells Godric's tone had set off in the room.

She stood from her seat and started to leave with her bodyguards, but stopped short before she passed August's silent form. August avoids her gaze but a manicured hand grips his arm tugging him up. Godric glared at the appendage as Eric dropped fang. August glances up to the stone-faced woman before him. He scowled holding eye contact with her.

"A little birdie told me that you were going into business with a human; is that true?"

August sneered at her as he nodded in confirmation. Nan smirked in greed.

"The AVL will be in touch, but we want to put our support behind you to better relations between humans and vampires."

"You're full of shit." August hissed at her. "I'm not dragging a human into your shitty power play."

"You have no choice, my word is pretty much law so get your little human ready to be a poster child of camaraderie."

"Fuck you." August growled snatching his arm away as she left the room.

Eric quickly made his way to Godric's side sparing August a glance over to check on him.

"No." He forced out.

"Look in my heart." Godric told him causing August to release a shuddering breath.

"You have to listen to me." Eric pleaded. "Or at least listen to August."

"There's nothing to say." Godric shook his head in denial.

"There is." August whimpered before Eric could speak as he clutched the ancient vamp's arm.

"On the roof." Godric said to them before leaving the room.

August moved to follow, but Isabel's voice stopped him.

"Please, August." She pleaded. "Talk some sense into him. I do not know how to help, but do not let him continue to drag himself through the dirt like this."

"I never planned to." August whispered leaving her side and rushing toward the roof.

By the time he made it there, Eric was on his knees begging and crying before his maker.

"Two thousand years is enough." Godric says sadly as he gazed down at Eric.

"I can't accept this, it's insanity." Eric rebutted.

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here." Godric replied.

"But we are here."

"It's not right. We're not right."

"You thought me there is no right or wrong, only survival or death."

"I told a lie, as it turns out."

"I will keep you alive by force." Eric said through gritted teeth.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Godric said digging the metaphorical dagger deeper into August's heart.

"Godric, don't do it." Eric begged switching to his mother tongue.

"There are centuries of faith and love between us." Godric smiled sadly.

"Please. Please. Please. Godric." Eric begged as tears started to trail down his face.

"Father. Brother. Son. Let me go."

"I won't let you die alone." Eric said in reverence

"Yes, you will. As your Maker I command you." Godric said in finality.

Eric stared at his maker in shock as he unwillingly retreated from the roof.

"I'll stay with him. As long as it takes." Sookie told Eric as he passed, starting to make her way up the stairs.

"No, you will not." August said gazing past the woman to his lover. "Leave."

"But…" Sookie started to protest but was cut off by the icy look in August's eyes.

"I tolerate you cupcake. I hold little respect and even less shits about you. You stick your nose into things you know nothing of and expect some form of gratitude. Fuck you. Leave."

August made his way to Godric and stood before the shorter male with a blank face.

"It won't take long. Not at my age." Godric said.

"You're a hypocrite." August breathed taking slow steps to the elder vamp. "You claim that we don't belong and yet you claim to love me, a product of this so-called insanity. If Pam hadn't been turned I would not exist."

August reaches out and grips Godric's arm in a firm grasp.

"Humans are just as monstrous and vampires, they just wear different skin."

Godric stared at him with broken resolve. He loved August, but the younger would be better off without him. The time he has spent with the younger was a guilty indulgence that he was selfish enough to relish in for the short time they were official. The angry look in the younger's eyes, while serving to make him guilty, was not enough to change his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted by August's hands reaching up to grasp his face and pull him up into a slow kiss that embodied every sweet and sensual moment in their relationship. August held Godric's gaze before closing his eyes. Blooded tears trailed down his pale cheeks and dripped down to stain his clothes.

"If you go I go." August breathed releasing the elder vampires face.

August stepped back from Godric slowly inching his way to the edge of the roof. He shrugged off the blood speckled button-down shirt. Normally the sight of the younger's pale flesh would leave Godric wanting, but the ominous tone in the eternal teen's voice had him on edge. August gazed at his lover with a small fond smile.

"If monsters deserve to die then I guess I'll die."

"You are no monster; you are the light that brought me what little happiness I had in the past century." Godric argued cautiously approaching the younger.

"And you are my god, yet you want to die." August snapped back. "I worship you as the benevolent being that you are, but you can't even bring yourself to see that."

The teen glanced over his shoulder toward the pink morning sky.

"I've been here before." August said softly. "Now I guess I can finally end it. I am a selfish, volatile, crybaby bitch that doesn't know when to hold back my personal feelings."

The sun was now visible putting Godric in a slight panic.

"Please go inside my sunshine." Godric begged.

"I'm not letting you meet the sun alone." August hissed.

At that moment the first rays of sunlight hit August's back burning his pale flesh instantly. The teen vamp screamed in immense pain. Blisters bubbled up on his bright red charring skin as a light blue flame burst to life upon them. Godric could not take seeing the other in such a horrifying state. He quickly picked the younger up causing his screams to heighten in volume as tears fell. Godric ran into the hotel with his lover in his arms and made his way to Eric's suite. He banged on the door promoting the Viking to open it with a snarl. His face fell in shock at the sight of his maker and grandchilde.

Eric stared at the two in shock as Godric carefully sat a whimpering August on the hotel bed. His burns were healing, but they were still tender to touch. His face was a mess of dried blood and raw skin.

"What happened?" Eric asked trying to understand the situation from his maker's distraught face.

"He refused to leave." Godric hissed watching August's body heal itself. "He called himself a monster and claimed he would die with me."

Eric scowled at the youngest of their family. How stupid could he possibly be? August was the most innocent of them all and had little to be sorry for. Sure he had killed people, but every one of them was corrupt or malicious in nature. If anything, August was the avenging angel that did everything in his power to help the weak and misplaced of the world. August was far to good for them. The fact that he would throw his life away because of Godric was concerning. They spent well over a decade talking him down from the metaphorical ledge. If he was so quick to end it they must not have helped as much as they believed they had.

"His love for me was so strong that he was willing to die with me." Godric chocked.

Eric watched his maker as he fought with himself internally. The Viking was genuinely worried about August, but he couldn't help but feel joy over the fact that his maker was here and not ash on the wind. He had time now. Eric wasn't going to take it for granted.

"You both look sad." August mumbled as he drifted in and out of consciousness. "I hate it when you're sad."

Godric engulfed August in his arms and spooned him in the large bed. Eric quickly followed his makers lead, settling in behind the elder. August shifted around until he could face his lover with heavy eyes.

"Will you stay?"

Godric was silent as his childe and descendant waited patiently. He gave a tired smile and a nod.

"I have no choice; I could never be so selfish as to take you from this world." He said. "I will live for you."

August grinned before allowing his eyes to close as he drifted to sleep. Eric tightened his hold on the smaller males making it know that he would not leave either one for the day.

"Thank you for staying." Eric whispered before his tear tracked face relaxed in sleep.

Godric remained awake for a little while longer contemplating his next steps. He had no responsibilities now. He could do anything. He looked over August in thought. Maybe this situation was the open door he needed to his redemption.

Sookie knew Eric had to be devastated. He held so much love for the elder vampire but wasn't willing to admit it. Looking back she could tell that he also had affection for August as well. If both of them met the sun Eric would be torn up over their deaths. She wanted to check on him considering she understood losing someone so close to her heart.

When she reached his room she noticed the door was slightly ajar. If he couldn't be bothered to properly lock his door then he must have been pretty far gone. She eased her way inside the room and quietly made her way over toward the bedroom door. When she looked inside she was shocked and amazed at the sight.

Eric was curved around his maker with an arm curved possessively around the smaller's thick waist. August mirrored Eric and had snaked his arm under Godric's to settle a glitter painted hand on his chest. The three were tightly packed together. Sookie took in the various bloody splotches littering their visible skin. She slowly backed out of the hotel room and shut the door. She guessed that Godric must have had a change of heart.


	18. Home

"I still don't understand why you both refuse to stay here." Eric said from his perch on August's chaise.

"I already told you that Godric bought me a house just outside the city. I want to live there with him." August sighed gathering the last of his belongings from his closet and placing them in a large box.

"And that stray you picked up." Eric scoffed.

August gave Eric a knowing smile.

"Lyle is not a stray Eric." He said picking up the box and moving to his lover's side who waited by the door with another large box in his arms. "He is my companion. You have Ginger and I have him."

Eric scowled at his words and stood following the couple out of the suite and down the to the garage. The Viking kept watching as the two loaded the boxes and hopped into the sports coupe.

"If you're so worried why don't you come by later on." August grinned out of the driver's side door.

"Count on it." Eric nodded as the teen vamp started the car, sharing a meaningful look with his maker over the purple haired vampire's head.

He stepped back watching the firebird take off down the drive. He was in no way happy about the situation, but he would not go against his maker's wishes. Especially not considering the events in Dallas and the fact that he nearly lost him.

The two were silent as August drove down the highway humming along to the pop song on the radio. Godric smiled tightening the grip he had on the teen's hand. His beautiful Sun was alive but subtly broken. There was a storm of conflict in those chocolate eyes. August had spilled so much about his feelings on the roof. He knew that they had barely skimmed the surface of their issues.

"Eric mentioned him but I'm not exactly sure who this 'Lyle' you spoke of is." Godric said curiously.

August giggled tilting his head toward the elder as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Officially I made him my business partner, unofficially he is my day man and takes care of the house when I sleep. He decorated while I was in Dallas."

"Is he…" Godric trailed off.

"If you're trying to ask if he is a fang banger, then no." August laughed. "Just a perky little human with unbelievably soft curls."

"I see." Godric replied with a strained smile.

Lyle shifts anxiously from one foot to the other as August's Firebird pulled up to the house. A wide grin stretched across his face as he took in the eternal teen, but a curious look entered his eyes when he noticed the shorter figure. August exited the car and beamed at his human companion. Lyle rushed forward but stalled just short of reaching the purple haired vamp. He looked as if he desperately wanted to hug the male but didn't know if it was ok. He settled for a shy grin and a slight wave.

"Welcome home August."

August's brow rose as a knowing grin stretched across his face. He crossed the foot between them pulling the human into a tight embrace.

"I missed you Gingersnap!" August squealed nuzzling Lyle's curls affectionately. "Did you miss me too?"

"Of course I did! How could you send that god in a flannel shirt here!? I didn't think I would survive that perfection!" Lyle fussed gripping August's arms as he bounced in place.

"August laughed at the young adult's words before turning him to face Godric's amused form.

"Lyle this is my lover Godric." August introduced. "Godric this is my darling companion, Lyle."

Lyle blushed at the elder vampire's soft gaze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said warmly. "How did you meet my Solsken?"

"Oh, he came into the store I was working in and sort of offered me a job." Lyle stuttered out.

Godric turned to the teen vamp with a knowing grin.

"Why am I not surprised little one?"

August beamed pulling Lyle along toward the front steps with a grin.

"Don't judge."

Lyle made his way into the house with August close behind but the eternal teen stopped just shy of the open door. Lyle glanced back and turned around, curious as to why the elder had stopped. He got his answer, not a very pleasant one when Godric stepped over the threshold. Before the human could blink August, with a disturbed smile on his face, Took Godric by the head and viciously bashed it into the marble floor creating a cracked indent in the doorway.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Lyle screeched watching the blood pool around the head of the ancient being.

"Only what I promised to do." August chirped walking further into the house leaving Lyle with an angry growling vampire in his wake.

Lyle scrambled after him as Godric pulled himself out of the indented marble with a huff. For the first time in the young vampire's life, Godric was pissed at him. His baser instincts demanded he return the action as he stared down at the bloody floor, but he knew this was more than likely August getting the last of his anger from Dallas out of his system. He should not and was not going to justify the violence. August could have just spoken with him, and he was sure that the talk was coming, but as August said on the hotel roof he was an emotional and selfish being. Knowing the teen he would want to keep the blood stain at his front door to memorialize the event. Eric would more than likely be surprised that the ancient vamp got caught off guard by the teen. Godric reached up and prodded at the already closed up gash on his head. He sighed before following the sound of panicky human to a very spacious kitchen.

"I'm just not understanding why you did all that?! He could be hurt really badly!" Lyle cried gesturing back to the foyer.

August smiled sadly drawing the human into a warm hug and petting his ginger curls.

"He's fine Lyle, probably up on his feet already."

The human gazed at the other's face in confusion.

"But you literally just smashed his head into solid marble." Lyle whimpered as August started to sway them back and forth.

"Vampires." August replied easily.

Godric decided to make his presence known to the pair in order to ease the human's mind.

"I am much older than my looks would suggest." Godric said walking into the room and startling the pair.

Godric was confused as to why August was surprised but summed it up to his senses going into overdrive from the scent and sight of so much of Godric's blood.

"I thank you for your concern and assure you that I am fine." Godric said softly.

Lyle gazed warily at the elder's head before slowly nodding. August released him and walked up to Godric. He placed a soft peck to the shorter's bloody scalp before stepping around him and into the living space.

"Sorry, not sorry babe." He smirked over his shoulder. "You deserved that."

Godric shook his head and glanced to Lyle who had moved to the sink and was running a towel under water from the sink. The human rung it out and made his way over the ancient vamp with a nervous smile. He held out the towel with a shaky breath.

"For your head."

"Thank you." Godric smiled taking the damp cloth and pressing it to his head.

They stepped into the living room to see August admiring all the work Lyle, and Alcide the ginger would later add, put into decorating and assembling.

"You did an awesome job Gingersnap." August smiled. "Can't wait to see the rest."

Lyle blushed before settling on the couch.

"How goes the shop search?" August asked looking into the offices curiously.

Lyle smiled before pulling out his phone.

"I managed to narrow down the building for the shop. We just need to pick one and figure out the paint colors and decor." Lyle replied.

"Wonderful." August beamed. "I'll look over everything later. Godric and I are going to look around downstairs and then go out on the water for a little while."

"That sounds wonderful." Godric said. "I do need to change out of these bloody clothes after all."

August snorted heading for the stairs.

"You need new clothes so mine will have to suffice for now."

Godric gave a sheepish smile moving to follow the lavender-haired male.

"Forgive me, my house was blown up recently." Godric snarked.

August laughed descending the stairs with an amused glint in his eyes.

"That's a dark joke babe." He cooed pulling Godric into his arms.

August gave his lover a tight squeeze as he pulled him into their room enthusiastically. Beyond the door at the bottom of the stairs was a large open space painted a warm grey with eggshell molding. A plush California king bed was situated directly across from them with a fluffy black comforter with grey, cranberry, and Lime colored pillows. A cushioned bench was settled at its foot. To the left was an open area with two armoires, and vanity with grey marbling between them, settled against the wall. A set of large double doors was adjacent to them and partially open to reveal a plethora of the teen vamps clothes already hung up. To the right of the bed were a few charcoal colored chairs and a door that opened to a large and luxurious bath suite.

Godric was taking it all in when he noticed a covered frame above one of the armoires. He glanced back at August who gave a nod to the covered frame with a mischievous grin. Godric approached the frame and tugged the sheet off to reveal a large print of August facing away from the camera and glancing over his shoulder with a sultry wink. Though it wasn't his look that held the elder gaze. It was the lingerie adorning his lover's form. August's hair was brunette in the photo so it had to have been taken before August and Eric came to Dallas. It was bundled atop his head in a messy knot with many loose strands. His pale body was adorned with a pair of white lace hipster panties with a matching garter belt situated on his waist and clipped to a pair of thigh garters. Silky white stockings wrapped around his long legs and an expensive looking pair of white stilettos adorned his feet. It was all covered by a sheer lavender night robe that did nothing to hide what was beneath it. Godric adored this picture to his very primitive core.

"I was hoping to get a matching one of you done to go on the other side." August sighed coming up behind the shorter and settling his chin on the elder's shoulder. "I can imagine you in white silk sleep pants with that gorgeous back on display just for me."

Godric chuckled pulling the younger into a slow toe-curling kiss before taking a step back.

"Help me clean up the mess you caused and I'll think about it." Godric chucked.

August beamed quickly tugging the elder toward their ensuite.

August stretched out in the rowboat as Godric set the paddles aside so they could drift in the water. The teen gazed up through the Spanish moss covered trees to stare at the stars above him.

"I'm happy you stayed with me."

"I must admit that I may not have thought the situation through very well."

"No shit."

"I apologize Min Solsken. I have caused both you and Eric tremendous pain."

Godric didn't look at the teen as he gazed into the murky swamp beneath their boat.

"I would be a massive hypocrite if I stayed mad at you for this." August snorted. "I spent so much time being upset in the 50s that I feel I owe you an apology more than you do me. I was supposed to be there for you Godric and all I ever gave you was web chats and phone calls."

Godric smiled down at August with a tender look in his eye.

"I bought this home for you Sunshine. I suppose we can declare it our home now. We don't ever have to be apart again if we so choose."

August grinned looking up at his lover.

"Our home." He tested on his tongue. "I like the sound of that."

Godric laid himself across August and buried his face into the taller's neck.

"I love you my Sunshine."

"I love you my Soul."

Lyle shifts under the gaze of the Viking nervously. He gave him a nervous smile.

"They should be back any minute now." He laughed warily.

Eric continued to silently stare the human down.

"I'm sure they are very happy you came to see…" Lyle was cut off by Eric's cold voice.

"What is it you do for August little human?"

Lyle was confused at the viking's words.

"You mean August didn't tell you anything?" Lyle asked confused.

"Just that you were a companion, but I have doubts." Eric shifted in his seat. "Why is my maker's blood decorating the entryway floor?

"August….kind of….smashed his head into the floor," Lyle said slowly as i. not believing himself despite physically seeing the said event occur. He shook off the feeling and decided to tell Eric what August and he were up to. "We've started a small business together. August was so passionate about the idea I just wanted it to succeed."

"And what business would that be?" Eric purred brushing off his grandchilde's violence.

"Lingerie." Lyle blushed.

Eric smirked at the human in amusement.

"Did August by chance model anything he made?"

"Oh, um a few things. One he told me to blow up to 24 x 36 and have framed for his bedroom."

"And where would that be?" Eric grinned.

Lyle gestured to the stairs itching to be away from the unnerving vamp.

"Downstairs above one of the armoires."

Eric rushed from the room making Lyle sigh in relief. Being near that man was not good for his anxiety.


	19. Frenzy

"I'm so happy you decided to help Lyle! You are a lifesaver!" August gushed into the phone.

He received the call from Alcide not long after the lovers' return. Godric had given August a strained smile of understanding before moving down into their bedroom in search of his childe's scent. When he reached the room he came upon Eric contemplating August's framed form.

"If he wasn't so prone to hysterical outbursts he would be perfect." Eric announced.

"He is already perfect." Godric replied seating himself in one of the cushioned chairs.

"You are biased." Eric smirks.

"As are you." Godric said knowingly. "You only call him hysterical because he does not cling to your every word and challenges your authority when your actions cross over his morals. August is the vampire we should strive to be and humans should be aware of."

Eric gave his maker a calculating stare as he moved to sit beside the elder.

"He is just as vicious as you use to be and you want humans to think he is the perfect example of a modern vampire? He killed a bunch of men before we left for Dallas you know."

"I am aware." Godric frowned. "I also know that these men were thieves and rapists."

Eric sighs leaning back lazily.

"That explains a lot."

Godric eyes him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Has August ever told you about his human life?"

Godric's brows rose as he thought. In all honesty, neither August nor Godric spoke of their human lives to one another. Every now and then something slips out, but beyond the eternal teen's parents and where his former home resides Godric did not know or ask a

bout his human life.

"No."

Eric shook his head in disbelief before speaking once more.

"I think there is a lot more than Dallas for the two of you to speak of."

August had just hung up with Alcide when his phone rang out startling Lyle. August glanced at the ID before quickly answering.

"Jessi? You ok doll?"

August could hear sniffles and soft crying through the receiver. Worry crept up his spine when the girl couldn't answer him through her sobbing.

"Are you at home sweety? Did something happen? Is Bill not with you? Is Bill the cause? Say the word and I will come to get you baby doll."

There was a breathy pause before he finally received an answer.

"Get...me." She managed through her tears.

"Already out the door." August reassured before handing the phone to Lyle. "Stay on the phone with her. Either try to keep her calm or distract her. If Godric asks tell him I went to get Jessica."

August rushed out of the house without a backward glance leaving a perplexed human in his wake. It took him a little under 10 minutes to reach the dilapidated mansion Compton was slowly restoring. The door was unlocked so he let himself in and followed the scent of dried blood up to the familiar bathroom. Within the tub Jessica sat, still clothed, as the water tinted pink with both her tears and a human's blood. August sat on the edge, taking the phone from her shaking hand and thanked Lyle for staying on the phone, before carding his fingers through the teen's tangled red locks.

"What happened little sister?" He asked softly.

"I did something stupid." She choked out leaning into his touch.

"No action driven by emotion is ever stupid even the ones as trivial as hurting someone over nothing." August said tilting her chin up to face him. "We each have our own beliefs of good and bad. For some, it is a simple black and white spectrum and for others, there are many shades between the two. Whatever you did, you did it because you felt it was the correct action. It doesn't matter if it was an impulsive decision or carefully planned out. It was right to you at the moment you did it. Unlike humans vampires always tend to do harm when they feel it is credited unless said vampire gets off on bloodshed and chaos. Luckily that's not you and this situation is vastly different."

"But Hoyt hates me now." She whimpered.

"Why do you think that?"

"His momma said some bad things about him and us being together. I bit her and he got mad at me like everything she said was ok. That it was right." She cried into August's shoulder.

"It sounds to me like your human doesn't see in shades." August smiled pulling her wet form into his side. "He sounds like the typical southern boy brought up by an overbearing mother."

August pulled the girl up and encouraged her to dry up and change clothes. When she met up with him by the door August just smiled hooking an arm around her waist.

"I met Hoyt a while ago and he seemed sweet. I wouldn't give up on him so easily."

Jessica sniffled as August held her tight and took off in the air back home. Jessica stared at the passing skies and land in wonder. She was shocked that August could fly, but her wonder beat it out as stars spread past her sight. When they landed in front of the house they were greeted by a curious Godric and an unamused Eric who left them with a raised brow. August rolled his eyes and led the redhead up to the ancient vamp.

"Godric, this is Jessica. I have adopted her as a little sister." August smiled. "Jessica, this is my love Godric."

Jessica gave a nervous wave to the shorter vampire while Godric's eyes grew a bit wider when he realized who the girl before him was.

"My condolences to your human life young one. No one deserves the way you were brought into this world." Godric said to her.

He turned to August and held out his hand for the violet teen to grasp.

"We must ready ourselves for sunrise min solsken. You are still much too young to ignore the call."

August was led inside by Godric and in turn, pulled Jessica in. Lyle had dozed off on the sofa making the eternal teen coo. He moved from his companions in order to lift the teen into his arms.

"I'll take him upstairs while you settle Jessica on the settee in my closet."

"On the what?" Jessica asked confused.

"It is like a tiny couch." Godric laughed gesturing down the stairs. "His closet is just a separate room I had converted to a closet. August has a settee and a chaise inside."

"Oh." She answered, still confused, as she made her way down.

The night had taken enough of a toll on her as it was, she didn't think she could handle any more rich words from her 'brother's' mouth.

Sun streamed in through the bar windows as Sam, Jason, and Andy Bellefleur attempted to clean up the mess that had become Merlotte's. Everyone in town had lost their shit and the three were trying to come up with some plan to get help.

"Seriously? You can become any animal anytime?" Jason asked Sam in disbelief.

"Yeah, as long as I've imprinted on it." Sam said attempting to shrug off the topic as he put trash into the bag Jason held.

"That is fuckin' cool man." Jason said in amazement clapping the shifter on the shoulder. " And here I was thinking the coolest person I was ever gonna know was some smiley vampire who gives out nicknames and like to pat your head.

The other two men gave him weird looks but he jumps to defend himself.

"No, I'm serious. He gave me his number and everything. Said If I ever needed help to call."

"Then why ain't you calling him about this?" Andy growled.

Jason shrugged pulling out a business card to twirl between his fingers.

"For one it's daytime and I don't know if anyone will pick up. Two, this is something we can fix ourselves we don't need to drag no one else in." Jason informed. "Besides we got a cool shapeshifting badass on our side."

"Yeah, well, as cool as that may be, we still got a maenad we gotta deal with before it takes our wholes town out." Andy said matter of fact.

"Listen, you can't deal with it. All right, your best bet is to leave while you still can." Sam told them both seriously as he looked between the two.

"Shouldn't we think about getting the law involved?" Jason questioned as Sam went back to clearing tables.

Andy threw the younger man an offended look.

"I am involved." He grouched.

Jason rolled his eyes before elaborating further.

"Well, I meant Sheriff Dearborne, Kenya, that other guy, the squirrelly one."

"Sheriff's station was wide open and empty. They ain't gonna help." Andy started going back to work on his contraption.

Jason paused in thought before casting aside his trash bag.

"Then we have got to be the law." He said as if he just had an epiphany causing Sam to stop sweeping and stare. "Guys, I read a book about this. This is Armageddon.

This is the Oral History of the Zombie War."

Jason pointed at both Sam and Andy with a serious look on his face.

" We need weapons, lots of them."

"Listen, I hate to break it to you, but guns aren't gonna do jack shit to Maryann." Sam said seriously as the other two watched him. "And you can't shoot anybody else. These are our friends, this is our town."

"Well, sometimes you need to destroy something' to save it." Jason said bouncing slightly on his feet as Sam looked at him incredulously. "That's in the Bible. Or the Constitution."

Sam looked completely done with the younger man when he heard rustling and a small voice.

"Is she in there?"

The group of three turns to look out one of the windows just as 2 small heads ducked out of sight. Sam moves forward to see who it was and see's 2 figures take off into the trees. Sam runs outside, following them and pauses at the tree line.

"Who's out there?!" Sam calls out looking around the surrounding area before moving down a small embankment. "No need to be afraid. Just come on out so we can see each other."

He hears rustling in the trees and slowly creeps up to the treeline. When he gets close enough and squats down for a better look, he notices the familiar figures of Arlene's kids and calls out.

"Coby?"

At hearing his name the young boy rushes out with his sister not far behind him. Both children are covered in dirt and scared.

"Is our mama here?" The boy asked fearfully.

"No, no. not right now." Sam replied holding onto the kids with a comforting grip as he looked them over for injuries.

"Good. Will you help us hide?" Lisa adds in quickly looking around in fear.

Sam nods, agreeing to hide the kids when they spoke up again.

"And will you make us lunch?" Coby asks.

"We haven't eaten since the day before yesterday." Lisa informs.

"Sam!" Jason shouts and he and Andy approach them from the bar. "Andy and I are taking off."

"Where are you going?" Sam asked curiously as he got to his feet.

"Sheriff's office." Andy huffs out of breath as he circles Jason's truck.

"We gotta arm ourselves." Jason informs before shooting finger guns at the children. "Hey, Coby, Lisa."

"Jason, no. You... You... You're walkin' into something bigger and more dangerous than you can even imagine." Sam says trying to deter them.

"Sam, I gotta do this." Jason said not backing down.

"You're gonna get yourself killed. And probably a lot of other people as well. Just think this through." Sam pleaded.

"Time for thinking is over. It's time for action." Jason smirks at Andy.

"Maybe Sam's right." Andy said unsurely.

Jason snorts in laughter gesturing to Sam.

"Has he been to Leadership Conference? Has he had paramilitary training?"

"You're a damn fool, Jason." Sam sighs before turning back to the kids. Come on. Let's go inside, get you kids something to eat."

He leads Coby and Lisa back toward Merlotte's and gives out one final.

"You're a damn fool, Jason."

Jason scowls as he nearly runs into a tree as he watches Sam walk off before shouting.

"By the way, you're welcome for me saving your life!"

Sam settles the kids at the bar and quickly goes to the kitchen and makes them a quick meal. He returns shortly with some sandwiches and fries and sets the plates before the children.

"Here you go. And more where that came from."

Cody starts to eat immediately, but Lisa pauses and turns to Sam.

"What's wrong with our mama?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. But I think she's sick." Sam answers.

"Is she blind?"

"Well, she might be sometimes, but not always."

"Is she gonna die?"

"No. Not anytime soon."

Sam shifts uncomfortably before he asks the girl more on her momma.

"Now listen, has she... has she been sick in front of you a lot?"

"She doesn't seem sick." Lisa answers.

"She seems crazy." Coby adds.

"Is she crazy?" Lisa questions.

"Everybody gets a little crazy every now and then."

"She's always kissin' Terry and doing other gross stuff when her eyes get weird." Lisa says scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Um…" Sam starts but is cut off by Coby.

"Can we get her a doctor?"

"Or someone to make her like she used to be?" Lisa proposed.

"Well…"Sam tries to speak once more but is again cut off by the boy.

"Like a vampire. I bet a vampire would know what to do."

"Where's vampire Bill?" Lisa asks.

"I don't know. I think he's... he's still in Dallas." Sam answered unsure where the conversation was heading.

"Don't you know any other vampires?" Coby asked.

Sam paused. His mind started to think of Eric. The Viking was in a position of power in the vampire community and would probably know something about stopping Maryann, but he was reluctant to ask the vicious man for any favor.

He tries to think of any other way when he glanced down the bar and notices a small card laying on the countertop. He walks over and plucks it up only to see it is a business card. The cards were a solid satin black while the edges had a shiny holographic finish. The name on the card, presented in a loopy white script, was August park. An email, mobile, and home number were presented below the name and the back of the card simply stated 'For Friends Only'. This must be the card of the Vampire Jason was talking about.

"I just might be able to find a vampire to help us." Sam informed the kids going over to the phone and dialing the home number.

It rang a few times and Sam was worried there would be no answer when finally a voice sounds through the receiver.

'Hello?' A chipper voice picks up

"May I please speak to August?" Sam asks unsurely.

The voice snickers at Sam's hesitant tone before replying amusingly.

'Who's asking?'

"My name is Sam Merlotte I'm a friend of Jason Stackhouse, he knows August and told me to call if I ever had an issue that he might be able to help me with." Sam informed trying to compose himself.

'You know you'd have better luck calling at night right?' The person on the phone told him.

"I know that, but things are just really bad here at the moment. Is there any way we can either meet up with August or maybe come to you? There are some things that we really need his help with and I'd like to talk to him sooner rather than later."

There's a brief pause before the person sighed in resignation.

'I suppose if you're that much in trouble you could come here. I don't think he'll get too angry that invited strangers to the house; but if you had his number, especially the house number, you must be good people. He didn't give that card out to just anyone. Write down this address and come as soon as you can I'll be here waiting.'

Sam jotted down the information and breathed in relief. This might be the break he needed.

"Can I have your name?" Sam asked.

'Oh, I'm sorry, it's Lyle.'

"Thanks Lyle I really appreciate you doing this for me

'It's no problem anything for a friend August.'

Sam pulled up the long driveway with the kids in the back with their faces pressed to the Jeep windows in fascination.

"I can't believe somebody lives this far out in the middle of nowhere! All there is are trees and swamp!" Coby exclaimed.

"But their house is so pretty they must be rich." Lisa said.

When they finally reach the front of the house they were greeted by the sight of a small redhead waving from the front door. He hops down the stairs two at a time to greet the trio with a kind smile as they stepped from the car.

"You must be Sam! Good to put a name to a face." Lyle beamed ruffling his curls.

Sam took in the thin males heavily pierced ears, unscarred skin, snug skinny jeans, canvas flats, and Rob Zombie tank top with a raised eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Thanks again for letting us come out." Sam said gratefully as the kids clung to his side.

"It's no trouble at all Sam." Lyle laughed.

"Whose house is this If you don't mind me asking?" Sam questioned looking up at the large modern home and the greenhouse not far off.

"Its August's. Well, technically it's his boyfriend Godric's who bought it for him and now they both live here together. August invited me to stay shortly before Godric even came back here so all three of us live here. Oh and this teen vamp name Jessica is also staying not sure why but she was crying last night and August just pulled her downstairs. Before you ask, no I'm not their blood donor; never had a drop drained from me in my life." Lyle informed.

"You live with actual vampires?" Cody asked curiously.

"Sure do." Lyle said looking the kids over as a grimace steadily made its way on his face. "What happened to you two! You look like you've been rolling around in a dirt bath!"

Lyle gestured for the group to head up the stairs into the house.

"Let's get you inside, you all look like you need to clean up and eat something."

"It's not really necessary." Sam tried to protest.

"Nonsense if August saw this he would flip his lid." Lyle informed hurrying them into the kitchen. "I wasn't sure what you would like to eat so I just decided to whip up some beignets and hot chocolate. The coco is almost done so why don't you two wash up. I'll find you some clothes and show you to the bathrooms upstairs."

The kids looked unsure, but at Sam's nod they followed the young man upstairs. Sam took the time to look around the open 1st floor and take in the mix of color and comfort. It was like 2 different people mashed themselves together to make this home possible. Everything was clean and orderly. The only blemish was a suspicious pink stain on the foyer marble. Sam sagged onto a stool in the kitchen and hummed at the delicious scent of chocolate and fried dough. He had never smelled beignets like this before.

Lyle emerged from the 2nd floor and giggled at the blissful smile on the elder males face.

"Do you want coffee instead of hot cocoa?" He smiled at Sam startling him.

"Oh no, I don't want to inconvenience you." Sam replied.

"It's no issue." Lyle chirped. "August got me a Keurig so I can just pop a k cup in."

"Coffee sounds great then." Sam smiled warily.

Lyle busied himself with pulling down mugs and plates. He turned on the coffee machine to heat up the water before scouring the cupboards for the powdered sugar. Coby rushed down the stairs in a very loose fitting shirt and shorts. Lisa was not far behind in a shirt that fit her like a dress and a pair of leggings. Lyle smiled at their clean appearance as he placed the beignets on the counter and started to sift sugar onto the deserts.

"I knew there were cute kids under all that dust." Lyle laughed.

He moved to pop a k cup in the machine and placed a mug down before starting it. He poured the hot chocolate into 3 mugs and placed one before each child along with a plate containing 3 golden sugar covered doughnuts.

"Dig in."

The kids eagerly started eating causing Lyle and Sam to laugh at their enthusiasm. An hour later Lyle lowered the blackout shades and rejoined sam on the sofa.

"Why did you lower the shades?" Lisa asked nursing her 2nd cup of cocoa.

Lyle beamed at her before nodding toward the stairs.

"August's boyfriend usually gets up around sunset. I just try to make it easy for him to move around."

"Is he a vampire too?" Cody asked in excitement.

"I am."

Everyone turned only to be greeted by the pale form of Godric.

"Hey, Godric." Lyle greeted. "This is Sam, Lisa, and Coby. They came to August for help."

Godric nodded at his words before facing Sam.

"We have a little while more before he wakes I'm afraid. He is still young after all."

"How young?" Sam wondered thinking on how Jason could have possibly met the vampire.

"I'm afraid you will have to ask him. I'm sure you are a good man, but I do not know you well enough to share personal facts with you. We shall wait for August to wake."

"Ok." Sam answered in slight frustration.

Lyle pushed another cup of coffee in front of Sam before turning to face the ancient vampire with a soft smile.

"I hope it's ok that I let them come. From what Sam was telling me there is a lot of weird things going on in their town. Some crazy lady bull thing."

"Crazy lady bull thing?" Godric asked amused by the wording.

"Yeah, and judging from the way Jessica sounded on the phone last night I would guess It all went to hell in a handbasket."

Godric thought back on the distressed crying baby vampire and shook his head in disagreement.

"I believe something else brought her here in such a state." Godric told him.

Lyle shrugged moving back to the kitchen island to resume his work. The children crowded either side of him curious about his task and asking questions about his work. A soft chime went off prompting a grin from Lyle.

"August should be waking up now."

"What's he like?" Lisa asked leaning onto the counter next to her empty mug.

Lyle paused tapping his chin in thought.

"He's a very happy person, but he is quick to emotional outbursts. He is super fun though, just dramatic."

"That is a very accurate little one." Godric smiled softly.

At that moment August rushed through the room planting kisses on to Lyle and Godric's cheeks before settling himself on the counter. Sam took the time to take in the messy double buns, jean overall shorts, and baby pink tee. A large smile stretched across his face as he gazed at the people present in his kitchen.

"I didn't know we were expecting guests."

"I didn't know butts were allowed on the counter." Lyle rebutted tapping the lavender-haired teen on the knee.

August pouted hopping down.

"It's my house."

"Well, you have guests."

Lyle gestured to Sam and the kids gaining a confused but excited look.

"I know you!" August chirped moving to stand before Sam. "You own Merlotte's don't you!"

Sam stared in shock at the youthful vamp before him.

"I do." Sam confirmed. "Sam Merlotte."

"August Park, at your service dear." The vampire winked.

He turned to face the children present with an open and comforting smile.

"You two smell similar to miss Arlene, are you her kids perhaps?"

"That's right!" Coby gasped.

"How did you know?!" Lisa added.

August tapped his nose with a smirk.

"My nose knows."

Godric smiled, taking August by the waist and settling onto the couch.

"Eric will be coming soon." He informed.

Lyle flinched a bit at the statement, August groaned in irritation, and Sam looked conflicted.

"He ruins all the fun." August pouts leaning into Godric's side. "Sorry Sam we all have to put up with that stuck up bastard for now."

Sam just knew nothing positive would come from the notorious viking's presence.

"Why should we help you, shifter?" Eric said staring off as if he couldn't be bothered to acknowledge Sam's existence.

"Because I need your help. We need it. And hopefully, someday I might be able to give you something you need." Sam answered with a bit of desperation in his voice.

"Can you give me Sookie Stackhouse?" Eric asked with a faux hopeful voice.

Pam rolled her eyes and August clenched his teeth in anger. Godric simply rubbed comforting circles into the younger's back as he watched his child with a look of exasperation.

"No." Sam said in disbelief at the others request.

"That's a shame. That would be a tribute I would not soon forget."

"I'm not here to give you tribute, Eric." Sam said thinly.

"No, you're here to request my help based on a hypothetical future in which you return the favor." Eric replied.

"He came to me for help Eric." August nearly snapped at the Viking. "You just invited yourself into the conversation after barging into our home."

Eric completely ignored the eternal teen's comment and continued on despite the disapproving look from his maker.

"But you are known to not be friendly toward those like me. Why should I trust you?"

"Because until somebody starts trusting somebody, we're all single targets just ripe for the picking." Sam stressed glancing between the scowling younger vampire and the cold-faced elder.

"Eric." Godric said firmly.

"I have no knowledge of this maenad creature, although I suspect it's the bullheaded beast that passed through recently. Right Pam?" The Viking finally spoke before turning to his child.

"That thing owes me a pair of shoes." Pam said in annoyance.

"So can you help us or not?" Sam asked.

Godric stood from his seat and moved behind Eric to whisper in his childe's ear. Eric smirked glancing at August briefly before putting his attention back on the shifter before him.

"I do know someone who might be able to offer something useful. Might... be able to." Eric smirked.

"Can we see your fangs?" Cody asked in fascination.

Eric started the child down before dropping his fangs. August rolled his eyes before sprawling himself out over the armchair in defeat.

"Don't you like vampires, little girl?" Eric asked noticing the girl shifting away as her brother moved forward for a closer look.

"Eric!" Sam snapped, but Eric's attention was solely on the kids.

Godric grabbed Eric's shoulder in an iron grasp as a warning.

"Our almost stepdaddy hated vampires, but we don't." Lisa informed drawing the vampires' attention to her words.

"He went on a vacation with Jesus." Cody added.

August starred at the children in disbelief as Lyle returned from the office to settle in beside his companion.

"What did I miss?"

"You make me so happy I never had any of you." Pam snipped.

"A lot apparently." Lyle said to himself as he leaned against the violet-haired vamp.

"Oh, come on, Pam. They're funny. They're like humans, but miniature. Teacup humans." Eric teased.

"I hate them. They're so stupid." Pam said quickly switching from English.

"But delicious." Eric was quick to follow.

"Can you two not be horrible for one day?" August groaned.

"So can you call this other person who might be able to…" Sam tried to steer them back on track.

"Better yet, I'll go see her. But I must leave right away." Eric said nodding at Godric.

"No problem." Sam said standing prompting the kids to get up as well.

"I'll walk you out." Eric told him moving to follow.

"Please get those horrible things out of here. I'll be smelling them for a week." Pam went on watching them go.

"You can leave if it bothers you so much Pamela." Godric smiles. "You do have a club to look after."

Pam frowned but left behind her maker nonetheless. August smiled up at his lover before turning to Lyle.

"Make sure Sam and the kids don't leave. Bring them back in." Godric urged. "I may have insight he seeks, Pamela and Eric would only cause strife."

"Got ya." Lyle winked running out the door and down the stairs only to see Eric fly off and Pam take off in her car.

"Wow, he can fly!" Cody said in amazement.

Sam frowned before starting to usher the kids back into the jeep.

"Come on, Coby. Let's get you two back to Bon Temps. Come on, get in. let's go."

Lyle manages to make it to them before they can hope in.

"Wait!"

The trio pauses in confusion before the ginger gives them a warm grin.

"Please come back inside. Godric sent Eric off so he would be distracted. He says he has answers for you."


End file.
